Ambition
by Maverick210
Summary: What can you really call that drive within us to attain our greatest dream? Is it really a pure white light…or, an endless void? How can you tell the difference? How do you know if it's helping or hurting you? Does anyone really know the answer? - Smarter Ash.
1. Our Ambitious Trainer

**Ambition**

**Part 1**

_How do you even describe this feeling? The disappearance of all the tension that had been building up as the referee raises the flag, declaring that the battle had come to an end. To feel those goosebumps rise up as each individual in the stands wildly throw their arms into the air, jumping to their feet. To feel that chill run down your spine when you realize that you've won. Or the disappointment to know that you've lost._

* * *

The large stadium far into the west side of Fuchsia City seemed to rumble as the hundreds of fans present roared with cheers.

"And he's done it! Ash Ketchum has won the Newcomers Tournament!" The announcer exclaimed loudly, his voice barely being heard in comparison the cheers.

_'Weavile is unable to battle, the winner is Pikachu.' _These words continued to echo in Paul's mind as he stared at the outcome of his latest clash with Ash. His dark furred partner remained firmly lodged in the wall, its body limp from the finishing blow delivered to it just moments ago.

'I lost…' Paul muttered as he sighed in defeat before looking across the field to his opponent.

"That was awesome Pikachu!" Ash shouted as he rushed onto the field to scoop up his Pokemon from the ground, crushing it in a hug for winning this battle. This victory had sealed their deal to get into the professional circuit.

The Newcomers Tournament was the must see tournament of the year when it came to searching for fresh young talent. It was the easiest place for franchises to find a new trainer to sign onto their roster. And now Ash had been deemed worthy to be accepted into the professional circuit.

Paul had nothing to say. Since the two of them had left the Tsugi Academy, he and Ash had clashed on a regular basis. Each battle ended with a different result, but this one was completely different to any other battle he had-had with Ash. Ash was absolutely spectacular during the endgame in this battle, an edge Paul had over Ash up until this point. When the victory was on the line this time, Ash became an other worldly trainer. It was kind of frustrating.

Paul had spent so much time training and growing alongside Ash, only to realize today that he was seeing Ash as a complete trainer for the first time. It was astounding to see his growth throughout the course of just this one battle. He could definitely ascend to the top of the professional circuit.

But this left him excited as well. Now he couldn't wait to challenge Ash again.

"Paul!" Ash called out to his friend and rival before he could retreat from the field after calling back his Weavile to the safety of its Pokeball. Paul halted his steps, looking back at Ash who dashed across the field to congratulate him. "You can't leave until after I thank you for such an amazing battle."

A chuckle escaped Paul's mouth, although he was sure it couldn't be heard by Ash. No matter how devastating a loss Ash would cause someone to experience, he was also capable of raising their spirits afterward. He then noticed that Ash had his arm outstretched with an open hand, beckoning for him to complete the handshake. When Paul did so, the crowd cheered at the show of sportsmanship.

Ash then looked up at the surrounding stands, waving to the crowd with a large grin on his face.

**Saffron City**

**Silph's Co Headquarters**

**Top Floor**

A dark silhouette rested on a large office chair, a small glass held delicately in one hand that he would take a sip from occasionally while he drummed the arm of the chair with the fingers of his other hand. The light from the tv mounted on the wall lit up the room as the only occupant of the room observed the finals of the Newcomers Tournament, their focus being the winner of the entire event. The young man who was nervously rushing through his first live interview.

"Mindy!" The silhouette called out with a booming voice. "Mindy!"

After a few moments, the door opened up, allowing a bright light to shine into the room gaining a grown from the male as he turned in his seat to put his back to the light. Standing at the center of the doorway was the figure of a female who stepped into the room, closing the door behind her.

"What can I do for you sir?" She asked in a deadpan.

"He's finally arrived. Sign him onto our list. I don't care how much money it takes to beat the offers he receiving."

**Fuchsia City**

It had been well over a year since Ash and Paul had left the Tsugi Academy to enter the college circuit. And their journey through the circuit had been nothing short of amazing. Unlike high school, their entire life was fully focused on the one thing they loved, Pokemon. Training and battling was all they did, taking part in numerous small tournaments around Kanto to gain attention from the franchises to fund their actual career as Pokemon trainers.

The Newcomers Tournament was the easiest way to stand out since it was the biggest college-level tournament of the year. Now that Ash had won it, he discovered just how much weight came with being recognized as a talented trainer.

"Paul, I've gotten over thirty e-mails in the past twenty minutes asking me to sign onto these franchises!" Ash exclaimed as he waved his Pokegear in the air above his head.

The sun was still setting, although it was pretty late. Their battle had ended earlier this morning, but all of the interviews and photos snatched away most if not all of Ash's day. But Ash had managed to sneak away from the media to head out with Paul for dinner.

"Well, what did you expect? Now that everyone knows you're good enough to take on the Pokemon Gyms, you'll be getting tons of offers." Paul replied as the two of them walked through the quiet streets of Fuchsia City near the harbor. Paul had gotten a few offers since he was the runner up in the competition, but unlike Ash, he wasn't going to go barreling out in the professional circuit just yet. "Whenever a young trainer becomes famous Ash, the franchise they're signed onto always goes through a boom. Basically, you're going to start the next boom."

There were hundreds of franchises across the Kanto Region. Some were for things as lame as sporting goods, some represented fast food. And in order to keep their popularity up with the people, they would use the one sport that everyone in the world was in tune with. Pokemon battles.

If a trainer represented them in popular events such as the Indigo Conference, this would draw a lot of attention the franchise itself and hopefully boost its sales. In turn the franchise would fund the trainer's journey, providing for the various expenses of the trainer during their journey.

"I know, but it's only been twenty minutes since I emptied my inbox." Ash replied as he shut off his Pokegear to prevent it from giving him a notice that he had received yet another e-mail.

They walked in silence for a few moments, unable to decide on what they should eat.

"It's kind of hard to believe, isn't it Paul?" Ash asked, getting a rather confused expression from the purple haired young man.

"What do you mean?" He asked in return.

"It feels like just yesterday we were back in the Tsugi Academy, joking around about how we would become champions." Ash said as he looked up at the sky that was fading to purple as twilight set in. "And here we are, battling to start our official Pokemon journeys. Isn't that hard to believe?"

Paul took a moment to think about it. He had never thought about this subject before. He had always kept his eyes firmly fixated on what as was ahead, but reflecting on the past was nice. He really he had progressed far since his time at the Tsugi Academy.

"Well…when you put it that way, I guess you right." Paul replied, looking toward Ash only to discover that Ash had completely abandoned him. He had run out onto a nearby pier, coming a halt at the edge where he looked out at the sea that the sun was slowly dipping into.

Paul remained where he was, observing Ash. After spending a long year alone with him, Paul had picked up on a few of Ash's peculiar habits. One of those was a futile attempt to feel as though he was closer to his girlfriend by going as far out into the ocean as possible. He only did this when he missed her, although they wouldn't be seeing a lot of each other for a while. She as preparing for her own graduation from the Tsugi Academy.

"Dawn!" He shouted as he cupped his hands around his mouth. "I'll become a Pokemon Master! And I'll be waiting for you!"

"Pika-pi!" Pikachu added, although its voice couldn't compare to Ash's.

Paul smirked with a snort. Ash would be starting his journey within a month once he decided which franchise he would join, and from there, he could make his dream of becoming a Pokemon Master a reality.

**April 7th**

**Pewter City**

It had been almost a year since Ash had joined the Silph's Co franchise and began his journey as a professional Pokemon trainer. Now, with his backpack slung over his shoulder and his trusty partner on his shoulder, Ash take a look at his final hurdle. The Pewter City Gym.

Ordinarily he would've treated it as though it were any other Gym challenge, but this one was special.

His close friend Brock had just been put in place as the Pewter City Gym Leader just two months ago, and now Ash had the opportunity to face off with Brock in an official battle, something he didn't get the chance to do when they were in the Tsugi Academy together. But he would do that later. Right now, Route 2 was waiting for him.

"Pi?" Pikachu asked as Ash turned away from the building, heading toward the south side of the city.

"Don't worry Pikachu, we'll come back and battle Brock later on. Right now, I want to make sure everyone is in tip top condition." Ash replied.

* * *

Arriving at a large clearing in the grassy route, Ash settled in this area, deciding to claim it as his own as a practice area to preform a quick check on each of his Pokemon. "Come on out guys!"

Ash tossed the five Pokeballs he held into the air, his smile growing wider as each of them opened up to release the Pokemon held within. Every time he looked at his team collectively, Ash couldn't help but smile since he had started from scratch and built them up into what they were now.

As all six of his Pokemon finished stretching, the usual hassle began.

Charizard gave a roar, firing a blast of flames into the air above as a display of its power.

Snorlax had taken shape on its back with its usual bubble expanding and retracting from its nose, proof that it was sound asleep.

Wartortle grinned as it puffed out its chest as best it could.

Ivysaur only sighed at the usual antics of the group.

Primeape then issued its challenge to the group, thus initiating the free for all.

Everyone perked up at Primeape's challenge. Charizard spread its wings, preparing to take flight while Snorlax's bubble popped, awakening the Pokemon. Wartortle whipped out its sharp sunglasses, placing them on its small nose with a grin while Ivysaur's expression hardened. Pikachu jumped to the ground, throwing a few jabs as a warm up, and then the battle begun.

Ash took some distance from the group, dropping down to his bottom to closely observe the six Pokemon that were part of his current party. They were the best Pokemon a trainer could ask for. Loyal. Strong-willed. Obedient. Competitive.

Charizard gave a roar of disapproval after taking a hit to its stomach from Snorlax who moved away with speed that was surprising for a such a large Pokemon. Charizard roared again, louder this time as it unleashed a wave of flames at the normal type who raised its arm, casting a Protect over itself.

Ash snickered to himself. They were also hot-headed, although he was positive most of them had picked that up from him.

_"Man Charizard, you're on fire!" Ash exclaimed loudly with delight as he was declared the winner. The spectators in the Celadon Gym, while impressed with the strength of the fully evolved fire type, couldn't help but sigh as the sprinkler system turned on to dose the entire field that had been lit on fire._

Charizard was his overconfident powerhouse.

_"Snorlax, don't use Rest unless I tell you to!" Ash hollered, stamping his foot in frustration after his Pokemon had fallen onto its back, sound asleep without his command._

_"Heh, it looks like your Snorlax could still use some obedience lessons." Sabrina stated before ordering her Alakazam to attack the sleeping Snorlax._

Snorlax was the equivalent of a Slaking, but Ash refused to give up on the Pokemon who's level of effort was horribly inconsistent. He still had a lot of work to do with it.

_ "Wartortle!" It stated as it landed on its feet while the opposing Arbok came crashing to the ground._

_"Alright Wartortle!" Ash shouted, throwing his fist into the air. Wartortle puffed its chest out with a wide grin, flashing Ash a peace sign._

Wartortle was his ever loyal and jolly companion that was diligent to a point.

_"Wee!" Primeape squealed as it rushed at Ash, driving both its arms into Ash's shoulders. Ash did the same, engaging the Pokemon in a pushing match. Giving a loud grunt, Ash pushed forward with all his might, but was instantly overpowered by Primeape. He was sent spiraling to the ground where he rolled for a bit before he came to a stop, laughing heartily._

Primeape was his hot-headed fighting type with the heart of a warrior.

_"Saur." Ivysaur stated as it held Ash in the air through the use of Vine Whip, saving him from a harsh landing._

_"Heh, thanks Ivysaur." Ash said with a grin, receiving a sigh from his Pokemon as it set him on his feet. In his hands was a bundle of berries he had snatched from the tree before the branch snapped beneath him._

Ivysaur was the leveled guardian of the squad. The parent of the team so to speak.

_"Pika-chu!" Pikachu shouted as it gave Ash the shocking of a lifetime, leaving him blackened but awake._

_"Yeah thanks for the wake up call Pikachu." Ash mumbled out as Pikachu gave a nervous laugh, scratching the back of its neck._

Pikachu, his first Pokemon. His partner that had been with him since the very beginning of his journey. The two of them had started out as a pair of nobody's in the college circuit, but with hard work and nearly a year of nothing but training, they rose through the ranks and eventually made their appeal to the professional circuit at the Newcomers Tournament. They had come so far together since winning the tournament, gaining seven badges since his journey started, and now they were headed toward the forefront of the Pokemon world. Indigo Plateau.

All that was left was the Pewter Gym.

And Brock Slate.

**April 8th**

**Pewter City Gym**

"Ash!" Brock exclaimed as he spotted his old friend seated in the lobby of the gym. Not only had Ash grown taller since the last time Brock had seen him, but his facial features had sharpened a bit as Ash progressed toward adulthood. His hair had grown longer, but it was still and unruly mess, although he probably didn't get much time to cut it or keep it neat while he was traveling. Brock could also see that Ash had finally decided to find an outfit that properly displayed his status a trainer.

He was clothed a black undershirt that hugged his frame and displayed the features of his torso with a crimson colored jacket over it, the raised collar of the jacket being white as it shielded his neck. He also a wore a pair of cargo pants with a large belt held firmly around his waist, holding his Pokeballs for him. But even after years of hat hair, Ash still kept his trademark. His Indigo League hat was placed on top his head with his small yellow partner perched on his shoulder.

Ash almost fell out of his seat after being snapped out of his daze which gained a chuckle from Brock as he approached him.

"Brock!" Ash replied as he rose up, looking at Brock who had also changed quite a bit since they had last seen each other. Brock had become far more rugged in appearance, beginning to look as though he was hard-nosed rock type Gym Leader. He was dressed an orange and brown jacket that remained open for all to see that fact that he wore no shirt underneath along with a pair of pale green pants held up but a large belt that held all the accessories a Pokemon trainer would need. "How have you been?"

"I've been great!" Brock answered heartily as he sized up Ash. "And I see a that Pokemon journey did wonders for you as well."

"Well there's no better way to stay fit." Ash replied as he raised an arm to flex his bicep with a toothy grin.

"Pika-pi!" Pikachu added, leaping off of Ash's shoulder to Brock who hastily caught the Pokemon before greeting it.

"It's good to see you too Pikachu." Brock said before setting his gaze on Ash. "So is it safe to assume you're here for a Gym Badge?"

"I wouldn't be here for anything else." Ash shot back.

* * *

"And today's challenger is Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town!" The referee announced as he pointed the blue flag he held toward Ash who continued to look around at the occupants of the room.

He was used to battling in front of spectators that might have been studying under that particular Gym Leader, but for the first time since he had become a professional trainer, he was battling in front of the media who was here to see _him_. They were cramped into the stands with their cameras rolling, quietly chatting with one another before the battle began. Silph Co had informed him about this before he had started his journey, but it slipped his mind throughout his travels.

With the Indigo Conference fast approaching, the media would begin to cover the Gym challenges in order to add some hype to the competition. And Ash's final Gym challenge was no exception.

"This will be a two on two Pokemon battle. Only the challenger is allowed to make substitutions." The ref declared before raising his flags, glancing at Ash. "Are you ready to begin?"

Ash gave him a slow nod while snatching a Poke-ball off of his belt.

"Begin!" The ref threw down his flags.

"Get ready for the battle of your life Ash!" Brock shouted as he pitched a Pokeball onto the field where it cracked open, releasing a massive Pokemon that shook the field as it landed on the rocky surface.

"Golem!" It growled, stamping its feet.

"Wartortle, let's go!" Ash shouted as he released his first choice onto the field. The turtle landed on its hind legs, studying its opponent before grinning. This shouldn't be too hard.

"I expected as much from you Ash." Brock said with a smile as he crossed his arms into his chest. "Golem, use Earthquake!"

Despite all of the weight Golem carried, it leaped into the air. Then it came crashing down to the field where it sent out a shockwave that was quickly followed by the entire field beginning to shake. Both Wartortle and Ash were thrown off their feet, Ash landing on his bottom while Wartortle fell onto the back of his shell. The reporters held onto their seats for dear life, refusing to let go as they gave shouts of panic. They should have expected as much coming to film a battle against the rock type Gym Leader.

Brock on the other hand, remained standing despite the shifting ground beneath him.

'Whoa.' Ash said to himself as he forced himself back up to his feet, trying to find his own footing. Brock must've spent hours practicing under conditions like these if he was Gym Leader here. He knew this wouldn't be an easy battle regardless of the type advantages he would have, but this one was shaping up to be his most enjoyable one yet.

"War!" Wartortle cried out, unable to get back on its feet as it was tossed about the field until the quaking came to a stop.

"Golem, finish it with Heavy Slam!" Brock shouted, seeing that Wartortle was completely helpless now that it was resting on its back.

Golem leaped up into the air once again, retracting its arms, legs and head into its spherical body before it began to plummet toward Wartortle who stared at it with wide eyes.

"Wartortle, use Hydro Pump!" Ash called out. Wartortle drew in a sharp breath before looking for the closest rock on the field. Firing a jet of water it, Wartortle propelled itself out of the path of Golem's attack, avoiding the dangerous move as Golem came crashing down onto the field a second time, leaving a deep body imprint.

Using the momentum from the Hydro Pump, Wartortle flipped over so that it was upright, landing on its feet once again. Ash grinned, seeing that they had safely avoided the attack. Then he looked at Brock, discovering that his friend wore a wide smile.

"Bring it on Ash!" Brock shouted, motioning for him to attack.

Ash let out a long breath before returning Brock's smile.

"You bet! Wartortle use Aqua Jet!" Ash shouted.

"War-tortle!" It shouted, whipping out its black sunglasses which it put on before a geyser of water erupted around it. Wartortle then took off into the air with a funnel of water around it, making a bee line toward Golem.

"Golem, take them down with Rollout!" Brock commanded.

Golem pulled its arms, legs and head back into its body before taking off in a speedy roll toward the approaching Wartortle. In a head on collision, Brock was sure Golem would come out on top.

"Wartortle, use Rock Smash!" Ash shouted as the two Pokemon neared each other. Even within the raging rapids surrounding Wartortle, everyone could clearly see its fist beginning to glow as it prepared the secondary attack.

Brock stared at Wartortle intently. Even with this, Golem could still overpower Wartortle. But Brock was quickly proven wrong when Wartortle swerved out of Golem's path just enough to avoid being hit while driving its fist into Golem's side. Golem gave a loud grunt before its Rollout came to a halt. Once its head popped back out from its shell, everyone could clearly see that Golem had been knocked out from the attack.

"Golem is unable to battle, Wartortle is the winner." The ref declared, raising the blue flag.

Brock was awestruck. Few trainers knew exactly where to hit a Golem to stop it once it started using Rollout. Ash had not only done that, but knocked it out with that one hit.

"How did you know Golem rolls sideways?" Brock asked.

"Well we were in Rock Tunnel, and we sort of disturbed a Golem nest. When they stared using Rollout, we either had to stop them, or get squished like pancakes." Ash explained. "It took a while, but I noticed that Golem's roll sideways so that they can put their head out to check where they're going since that doesn't work when their right side up. Striking their head was the quickest way to stop them."

Brock was thoroughly impressed. Ash was learning quickly throughout his journey, and he was putting what he had learned together to take control of this battle.

"Awesome." Brock said to himself as he recalled Golem. This was going to be a blast. "Kabutops, come on out!"

The fossil Pokemon shifted a bit after it was released before stretching with a groan. Ash cringed as he heard its bones snap back into place, getting a content sigh from the Pokemon before its eyes snapped open.

Ash took a step back at the immense pressure that suddenly washed over the field, but as he studied Kabutops, he realized that it wasn't the source of the pressure. Looking past Kabutops, Ash could see that Brock was staring at him with his sharp eyes that he had opened for this battle.

'Now he's really into it.' Ash noted. It was rare Brock became so engrossed in a battle that he wanted to battle to the fullest, but when he did, it was a scary sight. His eyes were just as piercing Kabutops' cold, blade-like arms.

"Get ready Ash, because I'm coming at you with everything I've got!" Brock shouted as Kabutops raised its arms, ready to battle. "Kabutops, use Night Slash!"

The ancient Pokemon raced toward Wartortle with surprising speed, beginning to swing its arms at Wartortle haphazardly. The turtle Pokemon continued to duck, jump and sidestep Kabutops' attacks, demonstrating its long hours of close range practice with Primeape.

"Wartortle, while it's so close, hit it with Hydro Pump!" Ash shouted.

"War...tortle!" It exclaimed as it unleashed a powerful jet of water on Kabutops, pushing it back several feet with the sheer force of the attack.

"Kabutops, use Giga Drain!" Brock shouted.

'Giga Drain!' Ash exclaimed as Kabutops gained a red aura. "Wartortle, look out!"

By then it was too late. A snake-like beam of red light extended from Kabutops, knocking away the Hydro Pump until it closed in on Wartortle who became engulfed in a red glow. Wartortle gave a cry of pain as Kabutops sapped it of its remaining strength. Wartortle was then tossed aside where it hit the ground with a thud.

"Wartortle is unable to battle, Kabutops is the winner!" The ref shouted, raising the ref flag this time.

"Whoa!" Ash exclaimed. "How the heck can a rock type learn Giga Drain?!"

Brock gave a loud laugh.

"I wish I knew. But it comes in handy when trainers come in thinking they'll win with just a water type." Brock replied.

"Alright Brock, I'll admit that you got me there." Ash said as he called back Wartortle. "But this battle is far from over."

Ash plucked his second Poke-ball off of his belt, tossing it onto the field where it released a pale green Pokemon.

"Saur." It said as it took shape, resting on its bottom while taking in its surroundings.

"Ivysaur, get ready!" Ash called out, putting the Pokemon on edge. Going down on all fours, Ivysaur rustled the leaves on its back before growling at Kabutops.

"Kabutops, use Aerial Ace!" Brock shouted.

"Aerial Ace!" Ash exclaimed as Kabutops leaned forward before rushing toward Ivysaur. "Hold it off with Razor Leaf!"

Ivysaur launched several volleys of razor sharp leaves toward Kabutops, forcing it to stop its approach for a few moments to give Ash some time to think. Giga Drain and Aerial Ace. Kabutops was built to fight against the numerous type disadvantages rock types had to deal with. Ash couldn't expect anything less from Brock.

"Kabutops, use Aerial Ace once more!" Brock shouted. Kabutops drove forward once again, hovering low to the ground as it raced toward the grass type.

"Ivysaur, push yourself into the air using Vine Whip!" Two thick vines extended from Ivysaur's back which it used to throw itself up into the air. Kabutops came skidding to a halt right beneath Ivysaur before leaping up at the grass type, readying its blades to attack.

"Saur!" It growled as it swung its vines, circling then around Kabutops who became trapped in the vines, halting its approach. Ivysaur twirled in the air to lift Kabutops and hurl it back to the ground.

"Ivysaur, get it with Energy Ball!" Ash hollered to his Pokemon as it began to descend toward Kabutops. Pointing the bulb on its back downward, a green sphere of energy took shape. With a small roar, Ivysaur launched the orb at Kabutops who was still caught within the vines.

"Kabutops, use Ancient Power!" Brock roared. An attack like Energy Ball would easily finish of Kabutops at this point, and he was far from satisfied with this battle. Kabutops gained a white aura before the field began to shake, getting several shrieks from the audience. Several pieces of the field were uprooted before being thrown up at Ivysaur to counter the Energy Ball as well as sever the vines that held Kabutops.

The grass type attack exploded on contact with one of the rocks, creating a white billowing smoke over the battlefield as the rest of the stones disappeared into the cloud with Ivysaur. Everyone could hear several shouts of annoyance from Ivysaur from within the cloud before it came crashing down to the field with a grunt. Pikachu gave a shout for Ivysaur to return to its feet as Ash remained silent.

'Aww man.' Ash muttered. He was aiming for the finish right there while they had a clear advantage. At this point it could either way since Kabutops was capable of using Aerial Ace. They would have to act now.

"Kabutops, use Aerial Ace!" Once again, Kabutops lowered itself to the ground before taking off in a blinding speed toward Ivysaur who stared at the approaching attack with now fear whatsoever.

"Ivysaur, use Sunny Day!" Ash declared. Stopping Aerial Ace was possible, but running from it would only prolong the battle. Their best option was simply to face it with a better move. The bulb on Ivysaur's back opened once again, releasing a bright sphere of light that was blinding to look at-at first, taking Ivysaur out of everyone's field of vision, including Kabutops. The rock type came skidding to a halt after having missed Ivysaur, turning back to search the field for the Pokemon that had somehow gotten away using the few moments that Kabutops had been blinded. "Vine Whip!"

"Kabutops, look out!" Brock shouted. Now that the sphere of light was high over the field, Brock could see where Ivysaur had moved to, but his warning to Kabutops was no where near quick enough to compete with Ivusaur's new speed. Its Vine Whip was at least twice as fast as it was earlier. Kabutops was struck with one of the thick vines straight to its torso which sent it stumbling backward while Ivysaur pursued moving far quicker than it had been. 'That's right, Chlorophyll! This is going to get ugly.'

Brock knew that Ash wasn't reckless enough to think he could just start launching Solarbeam's left and right. This Sunny Day was first meant to give Ivysaur the edge in speed, and now they were more than capable of using Solarbeam quickly if need be. He was steadily stacking the chips in his favor as the battle progressed, awaiting for the moment where he could go in for the finisher. Brock smiled as he looked across the field at Ash who lifted a hand toward the visor of his cap. He then took a hold of it, and spun his hat around. Checkmate.

This was Ash's declaration to Brock. This battle was going to end whether he wanted it to or not. Just try and stop me if you can!

"Use Solarbeam Ivysaur!" Ash called out with his trademark grin. He still stuck to using his favorite finisher. A ridiculously strong attack at point blank range.

"Keep it away with X-Scissors!" Brock shouted. He wouldn't let Ash get this win so easily. Or, at least he thought he could.

"Go Ivysaur!" Ash yelled as he threw a fist into the air. The exchange between the two happened too quickly for anyone to really understand what had happened. Kabutops had thrown out both of its blades at Ivysaur, but with its increased speed, Kabutops only saw a green blur jump out of its field of vision. Ivysaur was probably the only one who understood what it had done. Once it was airborne, it rolled in the air to point its bulb down at Kabutops, taking aim. It was a simple tactic, but for Ivysaur to move so precisely even with its speed boost and aim the attack was proof that Ash had practiced this with Ivysaur quite frequently.

"Kabutops!" Brock roared as Ivysaur fired away, releasing a large white beam that pushed it high into the air while its opponent disappeared within the light. The entire field rumbled for a few moments before the Solarbeam became nothing more than a thin a ray of light.

The attack came to an end as Ivysaur fell to the field once again, landing on its feet with a grunt. The energy expended from using Solarbeam was already taking its toll as Ivysaur drew several deep breaths, looking into the crater that had been created from the powerful grass type attack.

Brock took in another breath as he relaxed. This battle was over, and he could accept that. All he could do at this point was respect what Ash had done with the Pokemon he had raised, especially at the end of the battle. It was a matter of trust. Ash must have spent weeks practicing several finishers with his Pokemon, and then his entire game plan surrounded how he would reach the scenario they had been practicing. If they made it to that point, he gave his Pokemon the green light. It was certainly a smart strategy. If his Pokemon were comfortable, they would perform at the highest level, and that would lead to a victory.

The ref approached the crater, prepared to declare Ash the winner, but he jumped back from the hole in surprise. Kabutops rose up from the crater with its arms hanging limply at its sides. The cameramen that were recording the battle quickly zoomed on Kabutops, hoping that the battle would continue, but this notion was short lived. Just as soon as Kabutops stepped out of the crater, it's lost its footing which left it with the the option of collapsing to the ground with a thud.

The ref waited to moment to see if it would get up once again, but when it remained motionless, he raised the blue flag.

"Kabutops is unable to continue, Ivysaur and the challenger Ash Ketchum are the winners!" The ref declared, getting a loud cheer from Ash as he ran onto the field to hoist Ivysaur into the air in a hug along with Pikachu.

"You rock Ivysaur!" Ash shouted as he held the Pokemon tightly.

"Saur." It replied as it returned Ash's hug. Dropping down to his knees, Ash delicately placed the exhausted Ivysaur back on its feet. Ivysaur was strong, but Ash didn't want to take any chances. He wanted Ivysaur to be with him when he received his eighth and final badge.

The spectators gave their shouts of praise to Ash as they applauded for him and his Pokemon for their victory.

"Kabutops, return." Brock said quietly as he called back his Pokemon. With a shrug, he began walking onto the field before looking up at Ash where he gave him a large grin. "Aww well, it was fun while it lasted."

"Heh, it sure was." Ash said with a nod of agreement.

"It's clear that you've earned this Ash." Brock said as he motioned for one of his assistants to come onto the field. A teenage boy walked out onto the field with a small case in hand, heading to straight to Ash who looked at him with growing excitement. Once he stood in front of Ash, he popped open the case, revealing the Boulder Badge.

Ash looked upon the badge with shimmering eyes. Tentatively, he raised one hand to pick the small object out of the case with his thumb and index finger. Holding it above his head, Ash smiled broadly at it as it sparkled in the light.

"Alright, we got the Boulder Badge!" Ash exclaimed as his two Pokemon voiced their happiness as well. The Indigo Conference was finally within his sights. Just over the horizon.

* * *

**A/N**

And that's the concluding note for chapter 1. Just a bit of information for those of you who have questions, which I'm sure if most of you. This is an AU, so there are new elements I've added into this fic that I'll explain in just a moment. First I want to point out that this the sequel to High School Dilemma - Pokemon Style. As if right now, reading it isn't really a necessity to understand what's taking place, but as the story develops, there'll be stuff from the first part that you'll need to know to follow the rest of the story.

So moving on, I'm sure many of you are wondering what exactly the professional circuit is if the explanation in the chapter wasn't good enough. It's pretty similar to the how the anime in the sense that you travel around the region, collect eight badges and participate in the League Conference. But this is a bit more grown up. Wealthy franchises sign trainers onto their rosters and fund their journey's to have them represent their company in big name competition. It's do or die because if you fail to represent them properly, they can cut your contract and send you packing. So your career is truly based on your skill, how you battle under pressure and if you can come out on top to keep your journey alive.

Just want to mention that your journey starts basically at the age of nineteen being the youngest. Similar to how you go into professional sports, you have to demonstrate your ability in the college circuit and come up big in events like the Newcomers Tournament to be signed onto a franchise. From that point on as I said above, its up to you to keep your journey going.

Anyway, I only have one other thing to rant about before I'm done. I don't know who agrees with me, but anime Ash is prone to some 'odd' decision making when it comes to assembling a team in almost any region. (Save for Sinnoh where his team was pretty extensive and filled with some good choices, and some of his old guys.) But here in this one, I wasn't going to let that happen with the exception of Pikachu. So he now has Ivysaur and Wartortle, but the two of them won't be evolving any further. I get the feeling Ash isn't the type of trainer that battles with tremendous power houses that don't move to much. His strongest Pokemon are normally pretty fast to boot, Charizard ( fast in general ), Snorlax ( agile at close range ). And the few tanks he's used have been very unlucky, his Torterra comes to mind. I don't think he's meant to use slow powerful Pokemon. So Venusaur and Blastoise are out.

He's also got more guys than just what you've seen in this chapter, so clearly I'm trying to present Ash as a more competent trainer.

There will be romance...that's all I'll say about it for now.

Alright, I'm done. This will probably be the only Author's Note that's this long, so you won't have to endure that again if you actually read it. So I hope you enjoy and feel free to ask any questions, I'm more than willing to reply.

Last but not least, I do not own Pokemon in any way, shape or form.


	2. I'm Living the Dream

**Part 2**

Ash beamed with delight as he fished his badge case out of his jacket pocket, opening it up to place the Boulder Badge along side the seven other badges he had collected over the course of the past year. All of his hard work had finally paid off. He could now enter the Indigo Conference. His first major step toward becoming a Pokemon Master.

"Hey Ash, are you alright?" Brock asked with a wrinkled forehead as he studied Ash. His smile was unnaturally large, and it seemed as though Ash couldn't shake it off his face.

"I'm completely fine Brock." He replied, although the smile didn't fade at all. Before Brock could continue on, Ash was swarmed by the reporters who requested to have an interview with him.

Brock was soon pushed out of the mix as Ash found himself being bombarded with questions.

"What would you say was the hardest obstacle to overcome during your battle against Brock?" One of the reporters asked before extending the microphone toward him.

"It was definitely his Kabutops. With moves like Aerial Ace and Giga Drain, its built to annihilate a trainer who thinks they can win with water and grass types. He almost got me with it too." Ash replied with a small smile as he reflected on the battle.

"And you've collected all eight gym badges now, so we can assume you'll be representing Silph's Co in the Indigo Conference."

"Yup." Ash replied.

"This is your first year in the professional circuit so you'll be entering the Indigo Conference as a rookie. Do have any particular plan to deal with the intensity that every trainer will be bringing to this competition?" The reporter asked. Ash looked up in thought for a moment.

"Well, I'll be going in with my own intensity of course. But since this is my first time I guess I'll have to take it one battle at a time and figure out what I have to do to win." Ash explained, flashing the cameras a smile as the reporter thanked him for the interview.

As the reporters slowly left, Ash could sigh with relief. The only thing more nerve-racking than the battle itself was the interviews that followed. He had to represent Silph's Co as a respectable trainer. Not that Ash was overconfident going into the Indigo Conference, this was the first time Silph's Co would have a representative, so he wanted to do his best.

* * *

Entering the front lobby of the gym, Ash found Brock waiting for him at the front desk, quietly chatting on the video phone.

"Oh, here he comes right now. I'll see you soon babe." Brock said, blowing his girlfriend a kiss before ending the call. He then rose from his seat, looking toward Ash who was waiting for him in front of the desk.

"Was that Holly?" Ash asked, motioning to the phone. Brock gave him a prideful nod. "Where is she?"

"Cerulean City. A shipment is coming for the Gym and she went to pick it up for me." Brock explained, becoming confused as Ash glanced around the room with narrow eyes. Then he took a step toward Brock, placing his hand beside his mouth as though he were trying to hide what he was about to say next. Not that it would really accomplish anything since the room was empty.

"And how are things going on between you two?" Ash asked in a whisper, getting a chuckle from Brock.

"As good as it can get Ash. In fact, I've been thinking about getting a ring for a while now." Brock replied.

"A ring? What for?"

Brock sighed inwardly. Even though he was approaching adulthood, Ash was as dense as ever.

"Marriage Ash." Brock stated, getting a look of shock from Ash.

"You're going to marry Holly?" Ash asked, tilting his head as he waited for Brock to continue.

"I was just thinking about it...but I'm still not completely sure." Brock went on. "I mean, we're way to young at the moment and, uh, well...I don't know."

"Don't think about it too much Brock." Ash said before tapping Brock's chest with his knuckles. "Just go with whatever your heart has to say."

Brock stifled a laugh. Ash was also just as cheesy as he was back when they were in the Tsugi Academy together.

"So how's Dawn been Ash?" Brock asked, getting a rather odd response from Ash. He tilted his head to the side before shrugging.

"We haven't been keeping in touch too much." Ash replied as he folded his arms in front of his chest.

"Why do you mean? Aren't the two of you still dating?" Brock asked, surprised with Ash's response.

"Yeah, remember the promise we made at the end of our junior year. Once we graduated, we agreed to meet each other after I win in a Conference Championship and she won a Grand Festival." Ash explained. "Right now she's getting ready for the Newcomers Tournament in Sinnoh, and I'm preparing for the Indigo Conference, so we haven't talked all that much recently."

Brock wasn't a fan of the promise the two of them had made just before Ash had graduated from the Tsugi Academy. The two of them were just so ambitious. Ash had rubbed off on Dawn in numerous ways, and she had become quite ambitious with Ash's encouragement for her to be all she can be. Ash had good intentions with this, but Brock didn't like the thought of the two of them going separate ways to pursue their dreams if they really planned to have a steady relationship.

"Make sure you give her a call some time soon Ash. You have to keep the love burning!" Brock declared, getting snicker from Ash.

"Sure thing Brock." He replied.

"Well you've got all eight badges, and nearly a month to train for the Indigo Conference. It looks like you're in good shape." Brock noted, getting a nod of agreement from Ash.

"Yep. With a month to train, I'm hoping I can iron out some of the rough edges on my team." Ash said, looking up in thought at the weak areas he still had to work on.

"Like what?" Brock asked, inviting him over to one of the tables in the lobby for them to sit down.

"Well you see, I caught this Haunter in Lavender Town and…"

The two of them sat down and talked for hours, sharing their experiences since college to this point in their career. But despite how far the two of them had come since graduating, they knew that the world was so much bigger than just what they've seen so far.

They were young, and they had all the time in the world to explore the world around them.

* * *

Ash gave a yawn before glancing at the clock over the entrance of the lobby.

"Oh snap, I got to give Mindy a call." He said to Brock who leaned back in his chair, motioning for him to go ahead. Ash rose from his seat to leave the lobby, stepping outside of the gym where he discovered that the sun had already set. 'Night time already?'

Pulling his Pokegear out of his pocket, Ash quickly dialed in a number before placing the device near his ear. It rung for a few moments before a young woman answered.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Mindy, it's Ash." He began. "Just calling in to report that I've gotten all eight badges."

"It's a little late to say that sweetie, we were watching the coverage." She replied.

"Oh, well, I see. What did the boss think?" Ash asked.

"He was happy. He expects great things from you Ash." She replied. "So just do your best at the Indigo Conference."

"Will do."

"But I'm glad you called. We have a job for you after the Indigo Conference during the summer." She said.

"Aww, what?" Ash muttered.

"Calm down, its nothing huge right now. You just have to go to Hoenn for about a week and then come back, that's all." Mindy explained, receiving a sigh of relief from Ash. "I wouldn't worry about it right now. Just focus on the Indigo Conference."

"Okay."

"And I would suggest you start training as soon as possible. Registration for the Conference ends on May 14th, so you have to be there at least a day before this to avoid getting caught in the rush."

"Sure thing. I'll get started as soon as I can." Ash replied. "Bye Mindy."

"Bye Ash, good luck."

"Thanks."

Ending the call, Ash sighed as he placed his Pokegear back on the small strap on his waist. For a moment, he observed his surroundings, then he noticed that he had pulled his badge case out from his jacket pocket. A smile crept up on his face as he flipped it open, finding all eight of his badges present in the velvet interior.

He had really done it. He had collected eight gym badges, and he was on route to the Indigo Conference. He was headed toward the forefront of the Pokemon world.

Shutting the case, Ash placed it in his jacket once again before returning to the gym where he found Brock waiting for him at the entrance, leaning against the wall.

"You have to get going, don't you?" He asked in an all knowing manner.

"Yeah." Ash replied sheepishly.

"Not surprised. Once you get started, you don't really have time to rest until the League Conference is over."

"I know right." Ash said with a sigh before running a hand through his hair. He then held out a closed fist toward Brock which gained a small grin from his friend. Raising his hand as well, the two of them bumped fists before Ash collected the belongings he had left in the lobby.

"I'll be watching you in the Indigo Conference." Brock said, halting Ash before he could leave.

"It doesn't really matter if you watch Brock, the championship trophy they give me will be proof that I was there." Ash said, turning back to Brock to give him a bright grin.

"I'd expect as much from you Ash."

"I'll see you at Indigo Plateau."

"Right."

**April 10th**

**Route 1**

Ash and Pikachu rested on the back of his Charizard as the two of them quietly sailed over the thick layer of clouds, his hat currently kept within his bag as he allowed his rather lengthy hair to move freely with the wind blasting his face. It was still early in the morning, but the temperature was perfect right now. Not to hot and not to cold, although that would change once summer fully set in. They were currently on route to a town that he hadn't seen in nearly a year. His home town.

The last time he had come here it was snowing, so he was unable to appreciate the beauty it possessed when spring rolled in. The clouds began to thin out beneath them, allowing Ash to take a look down at the tremendous expanse below. It was truly a sight to behold. He couldn't imagine how difficult it must've been to see a sight like this is Pokemon didn't exist.

Spotting a small town nestled comfortably near the end of the land, Ash pointed toward it, receiving a nod from Charizard who began to descend. As they neared it, Ash could see the large quantity of flowers that had bloomed all over the town, filling it with bright vibrant colors.

"It's Pallet Town!" Ash exclaimed as Charizard came in for a landing in Ash's favorite location of the town. The hills behind his house that he would slide down when he was young during the day, and take naps on during the evening as the sun dipped into the horizon.

Jumping off the back Charizard, Ash threw his arms into the air while drawing in a deep breath. The air was as fresh as can be. He loved it here. Looking down, he found Pikachu rolling about in the grass before it glanced up at him when it noticed his stare. Ash only grinned before throwing himself down on the grass as well, joining Pikachu in an act he hadn't done since he was kid while he was living with his mother. Charizard merely looked upon the two of them with a look of curiosity before testing this out itself.

This led to Charizard's tail lighting a small portion of the grass on fire which Ash fiercely stomped away before it could turn into anything major.

"How about you never do that again Charizard." Ash suggested, getting a nod of agreement from the Pokemon.

"Pika." Pikachu added as the group of three looked at the burnt grass that had been left behind from the flames. This small patch of black was the one stain that stood out from the true green field.

"Maybe Ivysaur can do something about this." Ash said as he released the Pokemon from its Pokeball. Ivysaur gave a loud yawn before giving Ash a nod as a greeting. "Hey Ivysaur, do you think you can fix this?"

Ivysaur perked up as it looked upon the grass, studying the dead grass before sending a glance Charizard's way.

"Saur?" It asked, getting a grumble from Charizard who looked away. With a sigh, Ivysaur kneeled down beside the patch as the large flower on its back opened up. All of the petals began to glow for a few moments as Ivysaur gathered sunlight, and then it closed up the petals on its back.

There was a moment of silence before Ivysaur exhaled a breath of air, releasing small green sparkles onto the dead grass. Eventually the dust settled, and another moment of silence passed between the group.

"Is that it?" Ash asked.

"Saur." It replied with a nod before burping, letting out a small cloud of the dust which gained a snicker from Charizard. Nothing had changed, but Ash decided to shrug it off at this point. There was more he had to do right now. Detaching the remaining Pokeballs he had on his belt, Ash tossed them into the air to release the remaining Pokemon on his team.

Snorlax, Wartortle and Primeape took shape on the field, looking around at their new surroundings before greeting Ash with a good morning wave or nod.

"This is my home town guys. I grew up here, with Pikachu of course." Ash began, motioning to the town around them. The group looked about, taking in weather and the grass. "This is where we're going to be training for the Indigo Conference."

All of them straightened up at this statement. Just the mention of the Indigo Conference was enough to have their full attention. Each of them had their own particular love for battling with the exception of Snorlax, with their own goals such as proving their strength, or enjoying the adrenaline rush, but they loved it. And Ash made it a point to set a goal for his team.

Whenever he had an opportunity, he would show them replays of battles that took place at Conference Championships, and even matches against the Elite Four. This would easily hype them up, and when they were hyped up, they fought like their lives depended on it. Even Snorlax.

"We have about a month, so we have to practice as much as possible. The Indigo Conference is nothing like what we've faced right now. The Pokemon will be stronger, and the trainers will be smarter." Ash paused for a moment. "Not that any of the trainers we've faced already are dumb. These guys are just better. Well actually, we've faced some pretty good people, but, you know, uh…you know what I mean!"

Ash took a moment to straighten out his thoughts since he had flown off topic.

"So what I'm saying is we're going to use this month to go through our final preparations. So let's get started!" Ash said, throwing a hand into the air. All six of his Pokemon did the same with a shout of their own.

* * *

Approaching the Ketchum residence, Professor Oak was startled to see a stream of flames go flying into the skies from behind the house. Now he could see why he had been getting several calls from the people about a lot of commotion coming from this house. Something was definitely going on.

He could here the roar of multiple Pokemon, leading him to conclude that someone was using the field behind this house as a battleground. He couldn't blame their choice though since the field was a perfect site for a battle. Quickly moving around the house, Oak peeked out to see two large Pokemon locked in a battle of pure strength, trying to push the other over.

Charizard tightened its jaws as it gave Snorlax another shove, but the normal type just wouldn't bug at all. Snorlax on the other hand, seemed to be holding back Charizard without a need to use its full strength.

"Snorlax, quit holding back!" A voice hollered at Snorlax, gaining Oak's attention. Leaning out from behind the house a bit more, he found a dark haired trainer standing behind a small distance from the two Pokemon.

'Ash?' He exclaimed, raising both of his eyebrows with surprise. He was back already?

Snorlax only snorted in reply to Ash, which further aggravated Charizard who gave a defiant roar before taking a step forward. Snorlax was shocked to discover that Charizard used this one step to lower its center of gravity before giving Snorlax another shove, this one sending it stumbling backward. Charizard roared at its success before smirking at Snorlax who didn't take to kindly to get pushed backward.

Ash smiled as Snorlax's expression darkened before it went charging toward Charizard who planted its feet in preparation for their next pushing match. Unfortunately, Charizard didn't even last a moment against this attack as it was sent tumbling across the grass several meters before it came to a stop. Charizard only looked up at Snorlax, surprise evident on its expression at the fearsome strength it possessed.

"If you'd attack like that consistently Snorlax, you'd never lose." Ash pointed out to the Pokemon who looked back at him. Snorlax's strength was just ridiculous, and Ash knew the value of raw power, but at the same time Snorlax was pretty lackadaisical with its immense strength. But he had come up with a few ways to make Snorlax tap into that power when it was needed.

It hated to lose. And that was more than enough for Ash to work with. But he was still trying to create a competitive spirit within to make it battle with all its might as often as it could.

"I must say Ash, you've built quite the team here." Oak commented, making his presence known which only startled Ash.

"Professor Oak, what are you doing here?" He exclaimed as the aged gentleman approached his Charizard to examine the Pokemon.

"I received a few calls telling me about an excessive amount of noise from this location. So I thought I would check out." Oak replied as he kneeled down beside Charizard, examining its muscular arms and legs. "I should've known it would be you."

Ash chuckled at this, scratching the back of his neck.

"So I take it you collected eight badges?" He asked, receiving a nod from Ash. "And you're going to prepare for the Indigo Conference right here?"

Ash gave him another nod.

"By all means Ash, this isn't Route 1!" He said, causing Ash to flinch. "This is a town, and there are people living next door. If you need a place train, you should have used the ranch behind my lab."

"Heh heh, alright Professor, we'll be right over." Ash said, taking one last look at his backyard to engrave it in his mind. It was then he noticed that he couldn't find the patch of burnt grass anymore. The dead grass stuck out like a sore thumb so there was no way he could miss it, leading him to believe that Ivysaur's method had already worked its magic.

The world of Pokemon was truly astounding.

**Oak's Laboratory**

Ash looked about the ranch slowly, taking in the new appearance it had. It had been years since he had been in the ranch, and it was clear that Oak had done some landscaping. Now it had been broken it into several habitats to house all the different types of Pokemon Professor Oak was currently studying.

Pitching five Pokeballs into the air, Ash released another group of Pokemon that attracted the attention of the six he had already released into the ranch. Professor Oak had given him the okay to bring all of his Pokemon out of his PC, which meant he could have all of them together at once. Pidgeot, Muk, Mr Mime, Tauros and Haunter formed, stretching a bit.

In Conference tournaments, trainers were allowed to enter as many as twelve Pokemon to use, but before they entered the stadium they would have to select six to use for that day. Most trainers had their own signature six Pokemon that they would stick with unless their 'substitutes' created an advantage for them. While this was the professional way of thinking, Ash preferred to use all of them equally whenever possible, to maintain the balance and respect within his team. And so far that had been working wonderfully.

"Hey guys!" Ash shouted, calling everyone together. They gathered quickly, bunching together around Ash as he did a quick check to make sure all of them were present. "I'm pretty sure all of you know why we've gathered together."

They all called out their answers, and Ash was confident that they all said the same thing.

"Right! We're going to train hard for the next month, and finalize anything to make sure that we win!" Ash declared before motioning for Professor Oak to come toward him with a rolled up poster. "And just to remind you of our goal…"

Ash unrolled the poster, showing the group a picture of the Indigo Conference trophy. This highly coveted trophy would be given to the winner and new champion at the end of the tournament, and this whole team including Ash himself had their eyes dead set on getting this item.

Professor Oak joined Ash in hanging the poster on the back wall of his laboratory for all of Ash's Pokemon to see.

"This is what we're after. And we won't stop until we reach the top!" Ash shouted.

**May 8th**

Professor Oak was thoroughly impressed with Ash to say the least. Not only for the team he had raised, but his competence as a trainer. In nearly a month, he had seen Ash demonstrate various skills as a trainer that was proof of how much he had grown since he left Pallet Town to head off to the Tsugi Academy to begin his path to become a Pokemon Master.

Either he was with one of his Pokemon, straightening out any issues with them individually, watching practice battles or studying matches from last years Indigo Conference to examine the different battling styles he was sure to meet once the tournament began.

It was certainly a pleasure to watch Ash as he trained vigorously alongside his Pokemon, smelling just as bad as them when the day was over. Oak couldn't help but laugh when he found Ash taking a bath with his Pokemon in the lake on his ranch, wrestling in the water with Primeape and Wartortle underneath the setting sun. He was capable of acting like a professional trainer when asked to, but he was still a kid at heart.

But he wasn't the only one watching Ash. In a short amount of time, Ash had quickly caught the attention of the entire town when word got out that he was preparing for the Indigo Conference. It had been a long time since Pallet Town had a trainer that was representing the town, and just the mention of one brought the town together. Soon enough Ash had an audience while he trained, and the audience soon declared that they would be his loyal supporters during the competition.

"Don't worry guys. I'll give you something to cheer about." Ash stated before returning to his training.

But today, Ash's training would come to a close as he called back all of his Pokemon with the usual exception of Pikachu. Professor Oak was waiting for him in the lobby of his lab, blocking the exit.

"Since your 'fans' are waiting for you outside, I decided I would talk to you now." Oak began as he motioned for Ash to take a seat on the nearby plush chair.

The two of them sat down, and allowed a few moments of silence to pass by before Professor Oak took a deep breath.

"I'm incredibly proud of you Ash. And I'm positive your mother is too." He began. "Have you visited her at all?"

Ash remained silent as he leaned forward in his seat, interlocking his fingers.

"No, I haven't." Ash replied slowly as he began to twiddle his thumbs.

"Why not?"

"I just…don't know what to say to her right now."

"Well did you speak to her the last time you were in Pallet Town?" Oak asked. Ash shook his head in reply. "You can't continue to run from her Ash, she'll always be waiting for you."

"I know." He said in a sullen manner.

"Don't beat yourself up Ash. You're the pride of Pallet Town, and your mother couldn't ask for anything more from you. Just go to her and tell her everything you've done." Oak said before placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Just talk Ash. That's all you have to do. I'm sure she'll be more than happy with that."

"Alright Professor." He said, rising from his seat.

"Good luck at the Indigo Conference."

"Thanks." He said flatly.

As Ash neared the exit of the lobby, his sadness seemed to disappear as he slapped a large grin on his face. Opening up the door, the crowd that was waiting for him seemed to erupt at the sight of him as he beamed brightly.

"Ash!" They shouted together. The crowd seemed to part, giving Ash access to the staircase that would take him down into Pallet Town. As he walked through the crowd, he received many shouts of 'good luck!' and slaps on the back. This continued the whole way down the staircase until Ash found himself face to face with a group of people that appeared to be in their mid twenties, dressed in outfits that consisted of solid black pants and a black jacket that they buttoned up to their neck.

Each of them wore a headband with the word pride written on it. They all clapped simultaneously, silencing the crowd. Then they stomped their feet together before going through a short routine as they harmonized their voices. The routine ended with all of them pointing at Ash who looked at them curiously.

"Ash, we're going to the Indigo Conference with you, and we will be your ouendan. We'll cheer our hearts out for you. So bring home a trophy for us." A young man said after stepping forward.

_'You're the pride of Pallet Town.'_

Ash couldn't help but snicker before he raised one hand, giving them a thumbs up. He had never had a cheering squad that was made just for him, but the least he could do was ensure that they would have something to chant about in that stadium.

"You can count it." Ash replied, getting numerous cheers as a result of his response.

* * *

"Hey mom…" Ash began weakly. "I brought flowers."

Setting down the bouquet of flowers in front of his mother, Ash remained silent. He just couldn't think of anything to say at the moment. His mind had gone blank the moment he approached her.

"I know it's been a while. But I figured I would tell you what I've beendoing since I left Pallet Town." He said, shutting his eyes for a moment. He had done so much since he had last talked to her, and he didn't know where to begin. "Pikachu is fine in case you were wondering…"

Ash raised a hand Pikachu who was seated on his shoulder, scratching the top of its head. Sensing Ash's discomfort, Pikachu rubbed its cheek against Ash's to comfort him.

"Pikachu and I graduated from the Tsugi Academy at the top of our class, and we went to the Fuchsia Technical Academy for a year." Ash went on. "We won the Newcomers Tournament and went on to the pros, just like I said I would."

Ash felt a smile creep up on his lips as he looked down at his shoes. He was really living his dream right now.

"After that we went on a journey around Kanto and collected all eight gym badges. Although the biggest surprise of all was that Brock had become the Gym Leader in Pewter City, Brock is exactly how you remember him, in case you were wondering. Although he doesn't chase girls like he used to, he has a girlfriend now, and he's head over heels in love with her." Ash said with a laugh. He never would've thought that one girl would've been able to completely win over Brock's heart, but Holly had done a brilliant job. "Paul and Jimmy are working hard to start their journeys too. We've all come pretty far from that group of kids that met each other on the boat to Tsugi Island when we were fourteen."

Then a certain blue haired beauty came to mind.

"I have a girlfriend too, but I bet you could've figured that out on your own. Her name is Dawn, and she's the best thing to ever happen to me." He stated. "If it wasn't for her, then I might not even be here right now. I have so much to thank her for."

The smile that had formed on Ash's face faded away.

"I know you've told me that you're proud of me so many times, but I'm going to show you that I'm capable being more than just your precious son that you'd support no matter what. I'm grown up now mom, and I'm going to become a champion."

Ash looked down, allowing the visor of his hat to cast a shadow over his face.

"I'll be back mom, not as the boy you raised and took care of, but a man that you won't need to worry about." He stated before turning away, beginning a brisk walk. He paused for a moment to look back at his mother over his shoulder, taking in one last eyeful of her. The dark gray gravestone would always look the same, it was the white flowers Ash had left back that captured the beauty his mother had possessed. "I'll be back."

"Pika?" Pikachu asked, clearly concerned with Ash.

"Don't worry Pikachu, I'm fine." He said as he rubbed his eyes to clear away any tears. Then he tipped up the visor of his hat, giving Pikachu a broad smile. "Let's make mom proud."

**May 13th**

**Indigo Plateau**

The grand complex filled with dozens of the largest buildings of Kanto would be the site of the Indigo Conference. At the very center of the scene was an enormous stadium that could seat over fifty thousand fans with three small stadiums branching off from it. Hotels were located all over the large area for the convenience of those attending a major event. And right now the streets were packed with people as they prepared for the opening ceremony for what was probably the largest event of the year in Kanto.

"This is Chris Laundry reporting from Indigo Plateau where as you can see, thousands of fans have gathered once again see the best trainers in Kanto duke it out with each other." A male reporter said, looking back at the crowd of people that had gathered behind him with the simple desire to be seen on television. The people gave a shout of growing anticipation as the start of the Indigo Conference approached. "This year is sure to be the best one yet with the amount of talent we've seen from the gym challenges. Back to you Ray."

In the largest stadium of Indigo Plateau, a room had been put together for a group of three analysts to provide commentary on the trainers as well as the battles. All three of them were dressed in black suits with differing shirts, although most had refused to put on a tie with the summer heat rolling in.

"Thank you Chris." A rather tall man that went by the name of Ray said as he looked at the two other men that were seated with him at the semi-circle table. "In case you're just tuning in, I'm Ray Sullivan, and this Anderson Burke and Darnell Downs."

Ray motioned to the men beside him, trying to avoid looking directly at the camera. To Ray's left was a light skinned male with a full head of dark hair that was better known as Andy rather than Anderson. On Ray's right was a dark skinned man was bald and quite large in stature that was known as Darnell. Both of these men gave a nod to the cameras after their introduction before they all looked at each other.

"Darnell, we all know you spent the most time watching over the Gym challenges this year, so we'll start with you." Ray said, looking toward Darnell while Andy did the same. "Any opinions on what to expect this year?"

"I'll tell you this. The level of talent this year is so high that it's ridiculous." He started off. "We have a lot of veterans coming back to this competition trying to win this Conference to get something big on their track record before they retire. Then you have several young talented trainers that are seeking a fresh start and trying to make a name for themselves. I'm telling you, the level these rookies can battle at is just amazing."

"I'm not surprised at all considering this is the year where the graduates from the Tsugi Academy's golden age reach the professional circuit. But do you think any of them have a chance at causing an upset in the Indigo Conference?" Ray asked.

"Unfortunately, no. Not this year." Darnell replied. "There's just too many veterans this year that will use their experience against them. I just can't see any of these young trainers managing to win out against any of these guys. Have you seen some of the people that entered?"

"Yeah, I took a look." Andy jumped in. "And I have to agree with Darnell here. You have people like Jeanette Fisher, Mandi, Assunta. They've all been in the professional circuit for years, and now they plan on winning a championship. I just can't imagine one of the younger trainers beating them."

"While we're on the topic of young trainers, there's a very young one, nineteen to be exact that has made it to the Indigo Conference." Ray pointed out.

"Nineteen?!" Darnell exclaimed. "Fresh out of college. I remember when I was nineteen, I had lost in the Newcomers Tournament and I had to spend two years building up a name for myself before any franchise was willing to put me on their roster."

"Darnell, your glory days have passed. So let's stay focused here. We've got an incredibly young trainer who's inexperienced and trying to battle at the Conference level a little too early in his career. What do you think he's capable of?" Ray asked.

"We're talking about Ash Ketchum right?" Andy inquired receiving a nod from Ray. "Phew, I remember seeing that kid while he was still in the Tsugi Academy. He was the leader of that golden era before they graduated. He'll definitely give someone a scare, but I don't see him getting too far into the Conference this year."

"Hey, you never know. The level that golden era was battling at was just insane. You shouldn't count this kid out too early." Ray said as he looked down at his notes.

"Are you rooting for a rookie Ray?" Darnell asked with a chuckle as Ray put his hands up in his defense.

"I'm just saying you shouldn't look down on the kid like he's never experienced a battle." Ray said rather defensively.

"It's just like you to root for the underdog Ray." Andy said with a smirk.

"Alright then, who are you rooting for in this competition?" Ray asked, directing his gaze at Andy.

"Let's face it, day in and day out all we're going to see is competitive battles. To pick and choose between the candidates right now is difficult." Andy explained. "I'm going to wait until the competition is narrowed down a bit before I pick a favorite."

"Well I'm going to go with Jeannette Fisher. She's only twenty seven, but she's got a great track record right now. She's been to the finals in both the Indigo and Silver Conference, and she's made it to the final four in the Lily of the Valley Conference in Sinnoh. If anyone's the favorite to win this year, it's her." Darnell declared confidently.

"Hmm, so to sum it all up, we've got an enormous amount of potential throughout the tournament this year, so we'll just have to sit back and watch to find out who will be the winner." Ray said, gaining a nod from his partners before looking toward the cameras. "For now, we'll cut to a commercial break. And for all who haven't heard, we'll be covering the entire Indigo Conference, so to catch all of the action, just follow us."

* * *

**Author's Note**

And here's chapter two. Not exactly a lot happened in this one, just more build up for the approaching Conference as the opening to the story. For those of you now picking up the story, Ash's mother is dead. It was something that took place in HSD ( High School Dilemma ), but as of right now this is just a fact that you shold know for later on.

For those you who may not know what an ouendan is, they're similar to cheerleaders but rather than using flashy routines like actual cheerleaders, they focus on vocals to rally the crowd as you'll see later on. I'll assure you that I've got nothing against cheerleaders, but since Gary had his own squad, I figured I would give Ash something different.

And just incase you were thinking Ash would have a psuedo, I was thinking about it. But I went against it. Ash's team is pretty developed already, and a psuedo would only make him look overpowered, which I'm trying to avoid. Plus his current team is strictly Kanto Pokemon, so if he were to get a Dragonite, Charizard would be getting the short end of the stick. I didn't really like that thought, although I could really see Charizard competing with a Dragonite over who's Ash's powerhouse.

Next chapter will be the opening to the Indigo Conference where you'll get to see some of the adjustments I made to the competition. They're not huge or anything, but I think you guys might enjoy it.


	3. Adversity Makes Us Stronger

**Part 3**

Ash looked around at the crowd streets of Indigo Plateau excitedly, struggling to suppress the wide smile that was trying to break free from within him. All around him were the most devoted fans of Pokemon battling, and the sheer number of conversations he was hearing about Pokemon was making him shake. He didn't know where to begin, who to approach or what he should say.

Booths lined both sides of every street, selling numerous items from small figures of different Pokemon to posters of trainers that had made a name for themselves at the Indigo Conference before. The streets were loaded with people, and it was a challenge just to get down one block, although this didn't seem to bother Ash at all.

"Pika." Pikachu muttered to Ash, tapping his shoulder to calm him.

"I know Pikachu, but I can't wait to get going. It's taking way too long for the opening ceremony to start." Ash replied before a horn sounded loudly from the largest stadium on Indigo Plateau which brought all the hustle and bustle to a halt. On the huge monitors that were placed above every entrance of the stadium, a rather elderly man appeared on the screen with bright eyes.

"Hello everyone, I'm sure all of you know me as Charles Goodshow, president of the Pokemon League. This year I've chosen to attend the Indigo Conference, and I've been given the honor to inform all of you that the opening ceremony will be taking place in just a half an hour followed by the exhibition matches. I would suggest you find your seats early so that you don't miss any of the amazing battles that are going to take place!" He said, giving the camera a large smile before it cut off. And then the rush began.

The entrance to the main stadium became packed with fans as they rushed to find their seats, leaving the streets outside almost vacant as the shop owners closed up as quickly as they could.

"Whoa." Was all Ash could say. He had never been to Indigo Plateau as a child, but just the fans alone had already impressed him. Now he couldn't wait to see the trainers.

* * *

Ash stood on the battlefield of the main stadium, closing and opening his hands as he tried to keep his breathing steady. He was trying to contain his urge to excitedly greet the trainers that stood around them since he had seen many of these faces before in other Conferences. But this time he was a trainer standing alongside them.

He had to look professional.

Looking up at the small podium that had been set up for Charles to give his speech, Ash decided to study the features of the wood to stay calm. But this didn't help him at all. Fortunately for Ash, the person beside him was able to see his desperate attempt to keep his cool. Receiving a slap on the back, Ash turned to see who had hit him only to find a chuckling man looking at him.

"Hello there. I couldn't help but notice you were nervous." He said before tilting his head to give Ash an odd look. Ash's jaw had dropped the moment he got a good look at the man standing beside him. It was Mandi, one of the finalists in last year's Indigo Conference who he admired greatly after watching him perform in one match after another. "Is anyone home?"

Mandi waved a hand in front of Ash's blank expression which seemed to snap him out of his daze.

"No way, it really is you." Ash whispered to himself as he looked up at the slightly taller male, although Mandi seemed to tower over him. Mandi raised an eyebrow as Ash seemed to shrink down, losing whatever confidence he had left.

"I take it this is the first time you've entered a Conference?" Mandi asked Ash, receiving a nod from him. "What's your name?"

"Nineteen." Ash replied, unaware of the narrow glance Mandi gave him. Then he smiled warmly at Ash, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"A young one aren't ya." Mandi began. "I remember being in my first Conference. I choked pretty badly. It's not easy adjusting to the intensity the trainers will be battling with right now considering they spent practically their whole life preparing for this competition. It's like they're coming at you with the intent to kill. Not the mention the crowd can be just as bad as the trainers."

Mandi's comments only seemed to discourage Ash more, much to Mandi's delight. He didn't bother to go on since he was positive that Ash had tuned him out at this point. Turning away from the young trainer, Mandi smiled inwardly. If Ash was unnerved, there was no doubt that he would get himself eliminated in the first round.

'Whoever faces this kid in the first round had better thank me.' Mandi said to himself with a smirk as Charles Goodshow took his spot behind the podium, calling for everyone attention.

Ash didn't catch much of the speech. The few words he had exchanged with Mandi had plagued his mind, drowning out the voice of Charles.

_It's like they're coming at you with the intent to kill…the crowd can be just as bad._

Ash felt as though he was standing alone among the trainers. His heart was racing, his chest felt tight as though he was being suffocated. And he could feel thousands of eyes staring down at him from the stands above. This stage was so big, and there were so many trainers that have been working their butts off to get here. Did he really belong here?

The roar of the crowd tore Ash away from his thoughts, returning his focus to the president who waved the crowd as he left the podium.

"What happened?" Ash asked himself in a whisper as he began to panic. The trainers that had been standing on the battlefield were beginning to disperse, and he had no idea what he was supposed to do.

"Pi!" Pikachu said, pointing toward the only tunnel the trainers were using as an exit. Ash gave his Pokemon a desperate nod of thanks before following the crowd that would eventually take him to the lobby of the main stadium where multiple monitors were displaying the match ups that had been created for the exhibition matches.

The exhibition matches were nothing more than the opening day for the competition. It was optional, but most trainers accepted since it was a great way to warm up for the real battles that followed. Aside from that, it gave the fans something to cheer for on the first day, not that anyone really took these matches seriously. For Ash though, he would have to find a rhythm now or he would be stunk in a funk for his debut.

But it seemed like the odds were against him as he spotted the small picture that was next to his own. It was Mandi.

Mandi chuckled inwardly as he glanced at Ash who wasn't too far away from him. This was a golden opportunity to remove Ash early on. If he could throw him off his game entirely during the their exhibtion match, his first round opponent should have no trouble knocking him out of the tournament.

* * *

Ash paced nervously back and forth in the empty corridor, going over what strategies he could use to find a rhythm. But nothing came to mind.

'When was the last time I even needed to find a rhythm?' Ash asked himself as he shook his head. 'This is going to be one colossal train wreck.'

The roar of the stadium sent a chill down his spine. Even though he was beneath all of the action, the cheers of the fans were still loud enough to reach his location.

_It's like they're coming at you with the intent to kill…the crowd can be just as bad._

Ash began to chew on his lower lip, running a hand through his hair as he came to a quick conclusion. If anyone could help him get out of this funk at this point, it was Ivysaur. One, if not the most level headed companion he had the moment. Hopefully using someone with a calm mind would rub off on him before he dug himself into a hole that would be too difficult to get out of.

Ash took both of his hands and began to slap his cheeks together, using the pain to distract himself from how nervous he felt. This was no time to cower away. All he had to do was focus on the match at hand, and he would be fine.

* * *

"And moving on to our next match, we have got Ash vs Mandi." The ref said as looked at both trainers, starting with Mandi. The experienced trainer gave him a kind nod which the ref returned before looking toward Ash.

The ref spent a moment waiting for Ash's response which was rigid nod of his head. The ref could clearly see that Ash was glued to the spot he was standing, looking as though he was wearing clothing with way to much starch. He could only hope that Ash would be able to follow the procedure properly at this point.

Ash was unable to stop his hands from shaking as he looked out at the packed stadium behind Mandi. Thousands of people were staring down at him. Just that thought alone made his mind go blank.

'I can't remember anything!' Ash screamed at himself, looking down at his shoes. He felt slightly better with the crowd outside of his vision, but this didn't remove the queasy feeling he had in the pit of his stomach.

"This will be a one on one battle. Trainers, you may begin!" The ref said. Ash's head snapped upward at the call as he snatched a Pokeball of his belt. He gave it a shaky toss onto the field, releasing his Ivysaur who looked about the stands before looking back at Ash. Spotting the discomfort within Ash's eyes, Ivysaur could tell that it must've been really if bad if Pikachu wasn't able to calm down Ash in the slightest.

"Pinsir! Let's go!" Mandi shouted as he released his own choice onto the field. Ash stared at the opponent with a dreadful expression. He had sent Ivysaur out too early, giving Mandi the opportunity to pick and choose who he would use against them. He had already put himself at a clear disadvantage.

'Damn it.' Ash said inwardly as the ref took a few steps away from the battlefield, raising his flags to signal the start of the match.

"Pinsir, let's start strong with X-Scissor!" Mandi commanded, pointing at Ivysaur. Mandi's shout almost made Ash's heart stop as he looked at the man. It was as though he had grown three times larger as he leered at Ash. His expression was so much more intense than when he had first met him.

_"It's like they're coming at you with the intent to kill…_

Pinsir charged at the grass type, opening its horns a bit as they gained a dark yellow glow. Ash was unable to give Ivysaur a command, but this didn't seem to bother his Pokemon as it leaped out of Pinsir's path of attack.

"Pinsir, pursue it!" Mandi ordered. Pinsir came stomping to a halt before it turned to charge at Ivysaur again like a raging Tauros. Ivysaur continued to dodge the attacks regardless of how fast Pinsir approached, but these actions weren't very appreciated by the crowd that was quickly becoming restless.

"Come on kid, order an attack!" They began to shout at Ash which further terrified him as he shifted his gaze to the crowd for a moment.

"Ivysaur, use um, Energy Ball!" Ash ordered. Ivysaur evaded yet another attack from Pinser before planting itself on its feet. The petals on its back opened up, allowing its bulb to fire off an orb of condensed energy toward Pinser who had turned to attack once again. To Ash's surprise, Pinsir simply lowered its horns and rushed forward, using them to cut right through Energy Ball with ease.

Ivysaur gave a pained shout as Pinsir swiped at it with its horns, landing a hard attack across the side of the grass type. Pinsir didn't stop after this one attack, it continued to beat away at Ivysaur who couldn't escape now that Pinsir had gotten so close. This beating continued for a while, and not even the crowd could get excited over this one sided beating, but Ivysaur continued to withstand the powerful attacks.

"Alright Pinsir, I believe it's time we went in for the finish!" Mandi ordered. Pinsir responded to the command by stretching its horns apart quite widely before it snatched Ivysaur from the ground in between them. Ash's eyes became wide as he stared at Pinsir holding his weakened Ivysaur in the air, slowly closing the distance between its horns. Ivysaur struggled to break free at first, but soon is focus was set on resisting the urge to cry out in pain. But despite Ivysaur's perseverance, with every passing moment the pressure on its body increased until it could take it anymore.

Ivysaur began to scream its torso was crushed, the kind of scream that alarmed the referee. The ref quickly threw down both his flags onto the field, gaining the attention of Mandi.

"This battle is over!" He declared, crossing his arms in an X to declare the battle a no contest.

"Enough Pinsir." Mandi said calmly. Pinsir loosened the grip of its horns, dropping Ivysaur to the ground where it remained still. "I believe it's time we take our leave."

Mandi and Pinsir made their way over to the exit of the field, taking a moment to look back at Ash who had fallen back onto his bottom. He was still in shock at the result of his first Conference battle. The professional circuit was a whole new level frontier.

* * *

"Is my Ivysaur going to be alright Nurse Joy?" Ash asked, rushing over to the woman to who just exited the medical wing through the double doors.

"You may want to sit down to hear this." She said, motioning to the small couch near the door.

The two of them sat down together, allowing a few moments of silence to pass by as she stared into Ash's eyes. They held a wealth of concern for his Ivysaur, and she knew right away that this was going to be tough. She hated this part of her job, because she would either have to break the heart of a loving trainer, or see the sickening response of a trainer who didn't care for their Pokemon.

Ash held his breath as observed Nurse Joy's grim expression. He could tell that the news she had was something he wouldn't want to hear. Soon enough, Nurse Joy sighed and hardened her expression as she began to speak.

"The kind of damage your Ivysaur sustained during that match isn't something that can be healed quickly. I saw the replay of what happened, and that Pinsir damaged the bone structure of Ivysaur's torso. If not for the referee intervening, Ivysaur could've been injured to the point of no return." Nurse Joy explained, watching as Ash's expression darkened considerably. "But don't beat yourself up over this. Ivysaur will be fine, it will just need a lot of time to rest and heal up if you plan to battle with it in the future."

Nurse Joy waited a moment for a reply from Ash, but she received nothing from him. Rising from her seat, Nurse Joy took a few steps before Ash spoke up.

"Can I see Ivysaur?" He asked. She looked back at him, but Ash refused to make eye contact with her.

"Sure, although Ivysaur won't be able to respond right now."

"That's fine."

Nurse Joy led him into the medical wing where she took Ash to a small room where Ivysaur could be found floating in a large canister of some strange liquid that glowed green. Nurse had spent a moment explaining what this would do for Ivysaur, but just when she finished her explanation she noticed that Ash pretty inattentive. He was clearly more interested in Ivysaur itself than the machine that contained it.

Nurse Joy gave him a soft smile, something what went unnoticed by Ash, then she left him alone in the room. As she shut the door, Ash moved closer to the container, placing a hand on the glass to get as close to Ivysaur as possible.

"I'm sorry Ivysaur." He croaked as he stared at his unconscious companion. "I really screwed up this time, and you got hurt because of this. I panicked the moment the battle started, I couldn't think straight and only made it worse for you. I came to the battle, but I forgot my brain. I'm deeply sorry for this."

Closing his open hand into a fist, Ash looked up from the canister toward the ceiling where he gave a bitter shout. There was nothing more frustrating than seeing his Pokemon get hurt and he couldn't do a thing about it. He wasn't going to let this happen again.

* * *

"How can a move like that be fair!?" Ash exclaimed as he threw his hands into the air. "The damage done to my Ivysaur basically took it out of the tournament!"

The man Ash was hollering at only sighed as he remained seated behind his desk. He was a small elderly man with a long white beard that was better known as Charles Goodshow.

Ash had watched the replays of his short battle against Mandi, and he was positive that-that attack Pinsir used to finish off Ivysaur should be illegal. Not to mention Mandi himself had ordered Pinsir to use that attack. No one should be allowed to do that.

"How old are you kiddo?" He asked, bringing all of Ash's shouting to an end.

"Nineteen."

"Ah, that explains it. You've never battled here before." The president said to himself quietly. "I'm sorry kid, but the finisher that Pinsir used was completely appropriate."

"How!?" Ash roared.

"Calm down and let me explain." He began. "You see, this is the professional circuit, which I'm sure you've figured out by now. Winning is everything here, and you have to stop at nothing to do that. Sometimes you meet Pokemon that are so motivated to win that on willpower alone they'll remain standing no matter how much damage you do. To label yourself as a professional trainer, you have to show that you're going to go to any length to become the best. Your opponent today simply showed that he has what it takes."

"But my Ivysaur was-"

"I know this doesn't seem fair, but everyone has to deal with this at some point. Pokemon receive injuries like that a fair amount of times during their career. The officiating is not like high school and college. They're not here to save you any more, that's up to you." He continued as he pointed at Ash.

Ash was completely shut down by this. He had nothing to say because he was in the wrong. It was clear now that he hadn't made the full transition from college to the professional circuit. He acted as though he was a kid that was being picked on. No one was going to protect him at this point. It was up to him and his Pokemon.

Ash gave Charles one last look before he turned to head toward the door, but Charles had one last thing to say.

"It's win or go home kid. What are you going to do?"

* * *

Ash quietly walked through the corridor where his room was located, replaying what Charles had said to him several times. He wasn't really paying attention to where he was going, but he managed to get to his room while moving on auto pilot, only to be greeted by a sight he wasn't expecting.

In the darkness of his room, only the active computer screen in his room provided light for the five Pokemon that were in his room, crowded around the computer. The first thought that went through Ash's head was a quick thanks to the management of the hotel for putting him on the ground floor. He was positive the weight of Snorlax would've caused the floor to collapse if he was on any other floor.

"What are you guys doing?" Ash asked, gaining their attention at once. Snorlax and Charizard moved aside silently, revealing that Pikachu was standing next to the mouse of the computer, using the gadget quite skillfully for a Pokemon. Ash looked down at the monitor, checking to see what they had been watching.

It was a video of his match against Mandi, more specifically the moment in time where Ivysaur had been severely injured. Glancing around at his Pokemon that surrounded him, Ash could see the intensity in their eyes. They were not pleased with that battle, and neither was he.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked, looking up at Ash who only sighed.

"I'm still upset over how that match went south, but we can't waste time here. This is the professional circuit, everything we dreamed of. I'm not going to back down after one bad match. This will not be the end of the road for us." Ash stated, receiving a reassuring nod from each of them. "It's win or go home!"

Ash put his hand out in front of the group, motioning for them to put their own hand in as well. Once they all got in a paw, hand or whatever appendage they had, they threw their hands into the air together with a shout.

"Let's do this!"

**May 14th**

**Main Stadium**

Ash once again found himself standing among the competitors at the center of the battlefield. They were all grouped together, looking up the grand staircase that went to the very top of the stadium where a small platform was waiting. Resting on that platform was a large golden cup that glowed from the sun that beamed upon it from above. A single trainer ascended the stairs, tightly holding onto a small torch that was lit.

As he reached the top, he came to a stop in front of the golden cup which he tipped the torch into. The cup lit up with bright orange and red flames that could be seen with ease from any point in the stadium. The flame had been lit.

"I happy to announce that this will mark the beginning of this year's Indigo Conference!" Charles Goodshow declared in an excited fashion, throwing his hands into the air. The crowd reacted wonderfully, erupting with cheers.

Ash looked about at the crowd, a small grin creeping up on his lips. He had a different view of the fans now, something he had come to realize during the night. He was once a fan, and he never wanted to see anyone fail, he just wanted to enjoy the sport. And now was his chance to enjoy the sport from a new perspective. Not as the one watching, but as the one partaking. As the one winning.

_They spent practically their whole life preparing for this competition._

"Pi?" Pikachu asked, glancing at Ash who was shaking. At first these words had left him feeling distraught, completely forgetting the fact that they applied to him as well. He put in the time and effort, now was his time to demonstrate his strength to the whole world. He was going to make his statement.

That he was going to become a Pokemon Master.

"Don't worry Pikachu. I'm just excited." He assured Pikachu who smiled at Ash who was handling the situation much better than he had the day before.

"This is the opening round for the tournament, the elimination round." Charles continued once the crowd had calmed down. "For those of you who don't know. This is where you put your foot down on the gas and never look back if you plan on making a run to the Finals. It's win or go home!"

It was the trainers turn to respond as each of them threw a hand into the air, but Ash didn't. He was looking directly at Charles who had made eye contact with him as he made his declaration to the trainers. Even though the two of them didn't speak to each other directly, a few words were exchanged between them.

'Alright, I'll show exactly what I've got.' Ash said with nod as he closed both of his hands into fists. He was burning now.

* * *

"Well the preliminaries wasn't too exciting yesterday, but now on this opening day to this years Indigo Conference at a sold out Indigo Plateau, all of Kanto patiently waits to see what trainer will earn the rights to return home with the Championship trophy and be listed among the great trainers of this region." Andy said into his headset before removing it once he was finished. "How was that?"

"Excellent my boy, almost as good as one of the announcers for the actual broadcast." Charles Goodshow said as he glanced at Ray and Charles, waiting for their nods of agreement. Now the real competition was about to begin, this trio of analysts had been moved to a small booth in the stands where they could provide commentary for the battles taking place.

"And for those of you tuning in right now, we have Charles Goodshow, the president of the Pokemon League, with us through the tournament, so this might be your one chance to speak to him in person if you get the chance." Ray said, looking down at the sheet of paper Charles had given him before their radio broadcast had began. It was an introduction for Charles that Ray would have to give every couple of minutes to makes sure that everyone listening was aware that it was head of the Pokemon League that was taking part in the commentary. Normally this would've been a bother, but the paycheck he received from Charles was more than enough to convince him that this was for his own good.

"Moving on, today is just filled with exciting match ups to see who will proceed to the second round." Darnell cut in to keep the conversation moving. "Is there anyone you're following in particular Mr. President?"

"Hmm…well I wouldn't say I'm following them, but I've got an eye on them." Charles replied. Plainly stating the name of a trainer he was following was a big taboo right now. Not only would said trainer become a target for the rest of the tournament, but it would put him under unnecessary pressure.

"Oh really, what has he or she done to get _your_ attention?" Andy asked, leaning forward in his seat.

"Well I exchanged a few words with them, and from what I've seen, they have reacted properly. I like seeing trainers step up their game in the face of a challenge. Hopefully they won't waste my time." Charles replied, cleverly masking their gender as well.

"That's all the time we have right now since the first battle will be starting in just a few minutes. So in closing, we'd like to welcome you all to the excitement of this year's Indigo Conference."

* * *

Ash stood in the corridor leading out to the battlefield with his eyes shut, leaning against the wall. Pikachu did the same on the floor beside him as the few other occupants of the hall watched on curiously. They had been like that for several minutes now as their battle approached.

Ash couldn't deny that any rhythm he had was gone after his horrible performances. This was something Ash had not experienced until he was battling Mandi the day before, and he could see now why it was so important. A majority of his strategies in battles was done in the heat of the moment, even when he put in a lot of preparation beforehand. But without a rhythm, his ability to think clearly vanished along with his reckless abandonment. He would need to find a rhythm in this battle or he would be in line to get eliminated in the first round.

A rather young trainer came parading into the corridor from the stadium as the fans cheered. Clearly he had one his battle convincingly, and he was moving on to the next round. Which meant that it was finally Ash's turn.

"We'd like the trainers taking part in match number seven to please get onto the field at this time." An announcer called out. At this point in the tournament, none of the trainers received any entrances or even got their name called by the announcer at the beginning of the battle. You're simply a number at this point. But Ash responded to this.

His eyes snapped open, as did Pikachu's revealing an intense stare. Ash looked about at the other trainers in the corridor around him. It was as though the hallway had become a bit colder as he looked at them, then he turned to head out to the stadium.

Moving slowly to his box without much concern for the crowd, Ash stop once he made it to his box and looked at the ref who was checking to see he and his opponent were ready to begin.

"This will be a one on one elimination battle. The winner will be declared when the other's Pokemon is declared unable to battle. Trainers, are you ready?"

Ash and his opponent gave the ref a nod, them the referee raised both his flags into the air, the flutter of the flags signaling the start of the battle. Both trainers plucked a Pokeball off of their belt, giving each other a mutual nod a respect. Then their Pokeballs were tossed high into the sky, disappearing into the brightness of the sun for just a moment before they opened up, releasing the Pokemon within.

* * *

A/N

Alright, and here we go. The start to the Indigo Conference. I decided that I would get right down to business with this chapter and start out with some of the changes I had made to the competition. As you can see, the sport is now a lot more serious now that someone's career is at stake, and the injuries to your Pokemon can potentially be more threatening what has been seen in the anime. Panicking can result in not only a hard blow to your career, but your Pokemon could also receive an injury that could leave them out of commission for a while. As a trainer you have to be focused and on point at any given moment. Aside from that, I think you all should also know from this chapter that I'm an writer who will take risks.

And by that I mean, no one is safe in this fic. Just a warning...

Moving on, I'm sure a number of you will notice that I used the phrase 'It's win or go home' and while I know its frequently used in many professional sports, I found it very fitting for Pokemon since it can be taken literally throughout the competition. I'm trying to bring some of the touches of real tournaments and the hype that the media can bring, and this slogan seemed fit everything I was looking for.

So any comments, concerns or thoughts? Drop a line for me, I'm happy to reply to any of you! :D

Sorry for taking so long with this update, summer vacation started right after my last update so I've been a lazy bum for the past couple of weeks. But now I'm back, and refreshed so I can really get going again. We'll meet again at the next update.


	4. We Can Do This!

**Part 4**

"Wee!" Primeape squealed as it landed on the field, stamping its feet in an attempt to unnerve its opponent.

"Wak!" The hot headed Marowak replied, showing no fear to Primeape's entrance.

"Marowak, let's get going with Bone Club!" Marowak's trainer shouted.

"Primeape, fight back with Brick Break!" Ash ordered.

The two Pokemon charged with a roar, engaging other at close range. Marowak swung its thick bone a Primeape wildly, but the fighting type was filled with a wealth of experience with close range combat, allowing it to successfully avoid Marowak's string of attacks. As Primeape continued to evade its attacks, Marowak became more and more frustrated, to the point where its attacks became reckless.

Spotting an opening after a Marowak threw out yet another wide swing, Primeape drove its fist into the stomach of the ground type, forcing it to hunch over with a gasp of pain. From there, Primeape dropped its hand onto the back of Marowak's head, sending it to the ground with a hard thud.

"Primeape, no holding back, Seismic Toss!" Ash ordered, but Marowak was too stubborn to give up the momentum. Before Primeape could grab a hold of its opponent, Marowak lashed out with its club at Primeape's ankles, sweeping it off its feet as the fighting type howled in pain as it landed on its side, allowing Marowak to rise up above Primeape. Marowak didn't pass off on this opportunity to look down at Primeape with a look of superiority, something that didn't sit well with it.

"Marowak, Bulldoze!" Its trainer shouted. Marowak rose one foot and stomped the ground, causing the ground to shake violently. Primeape was rattled around for a bit while Marowak looked down at it with a satisfied smirk, until Primeape grabbed its leg and ripped it from the ground.

Marowak landed on its back with a thud, getting a cheer from the crowd for its endurance. The moment the rumbling of the field came to a stop, Primeape jumped onto Marowak, raising a glowing fist to attack. There was a moment of silence after Primeape had driven its fist into Marowak's protective skull, but Primeape seemed to have gotten the short end of the stick as it held on its hand with a squeal of pain.

'Aww crap, Primeape's going off on its own.' Ash muttered since it had already used Mega Punch without his command, and that had clearly backfired since it punched the one spot on a Marowak it should never go for.

"Marowak, knock it off with Bone Club!" Marowak swung its club at Primeape, hitting it clean across the face which sent it tumbling away. Ash's jaw tightened, this match was going to go back and forth like this unless someone seized the momentum. Primeape held its nose as it rose up, its face becoming dark red as it prepared to rush at Marowak once again.

"Primeape, calm down if you plan on winning." Ash called out, drawing the attention of his Pokemon. Primeape's anger faded away as it fur returned to its usual color, getting a small grin. "Alright, if you want to win this battle, you have to take it one step at a time. So let's start with Focus Blast!"

"Wee!" Primeape gave another war cry before clapping its hands together. Its two large hands gained a bright glow for a few moments before it thrusted them forward, launching the gathered energy toward Marowak in the shape of a sphere.

"Marowak, knock it away with Bone Club!" Its trainer ordered as the attack neared his Pokemon. Marowak raised its club as though it were a baseball bat, taking a sharp swing at the approaching Focus Blast. With a shout, Marowak slapped it high into the air over the battle field where the orb burst into a dazzling display of light, much to the delight of the crowd. Fortunately for Ash and Primeape, the explosion of Focus Blast had gained the attention of everyone, leaving Primeape with an easy opening to attack since it had been moving as the shadow of the attack. This was a basic strategy. Use a flashy move to gain the attention of your opponent, and then use the opening to attack.

Marowak's eyes widened as it saw Primeape approaching with its arm reeled back to throw out a haymaker at it. With just enough space to throw itself down to the ground, Marowak avoided the attack although it was clearly irritated with Primeape for going for a knockout with that punch. Jumping back to its feet, Marowak took a reckless swign at Marowak's face with a shout.

Primeape ducked below the attack with ease, creating a large opening for attack on Marowak although Primeape had already decided exactly where it would hit Marowak regardless of what kind of openings it created. The perfect spot to hit it to pay it back for all of the hits it had landed so far. Primeape took a quick step toward Marowak, closing whatever distance remained between them before throwing a sharp uppercut to the one unprotected area on Marowak's head. Its chin.

"Marowak!" Its trainer yelled. Marowak was rattled from this attack as it stumbled backward, unable to find any sort of way to keep itself steady. Primeape pursued, using this opportunity to land several punishing hits to the body of Marowak, each hit landing with a deafening thud.

"Nice Primeape! Let's keep it up with Mega Punch, but no head shots!" Ash commanded. Primeape's hands began to glow, much to the disdain of Marowak's trainer. They were certainly going for the finish now, and Marowak was still dazed and unable to handle the situation on its own.

"Marowak, use Dig to get away for a bit!" He ordered. Marowak stumbled around for a bit before it looked down at the ground with its unfocused vision, recognizing it as the haven its trainer wanted to it to head into to rest for a little while. Marowak leapt into the air before taking a nose dive into the ground to escape Primeape, but before it could even begin to burrow into the field, and hand had grabbed onto its tail.

"You rock Primeape!" Ash shouted as his Pokemon hoisted Marowak out of the ground before it could truly disappear into the field. Primeape wasn't going to let this battle extend any farther. Primeape spun around and slammed Marowak into the ground, getting a groan from the ground type Pokemon. "Now let's wrap this up with Seismic Toss!"

Primeape slammed Marowak onto the field once more, allowing it to rest of the soil as Primeape grabbed it by its armpits. With one large leap, Primeape and Marowak were sailing high in the air over the field where the two of them began to spin rapidly for just a few moments. Ash felt as though his heart was going to burst out of his chest as he watched Primeape and Marowak come crashing back down to the field, earning a gasp from the fans. 'We can do this.'

No one could see the result for a moment since the landing had kicked up a dust cloud, but as it cleared away, Ash could see a shadow moving within it.

Marowak was tossed out of the cloud, landing on the ground in a heap followed by Primeape who exited the cloud with its hands above its head. The ref took a moment to examine Marowak before raising one flag to point at Ash. 'We can do this!'

"Marowak is unable to battle, Primeape is the winner!"

The arena roared as Ash ran over to Primeape, greeting it with a high five for a job well done. In the end Ash found himself being held in a headlock by Primeape as it celebrated.

Returning to the inside of the stadium to make room for the next battle to take place, Ash couldn't suppress the wide smile on his face. They had done it. They won a battle at the Conference level, and would be able to continue participating in the Indigo Conference.

* * *

The people inhabiting the stands of the stadium had dwindled down to nothing now that the day was over. The sun was setting of Indigo Plateau as everyone returned to their hotel rooms, but for Ash, it was just the beginning of his day. He had spent the rest of the day observing possible opponents, and a number of people had stood out to him. But the first thing he had to focus right now was deciding on who would replace Ivysaur in his rotation.

Without Ivysaur, he would be changing his sixth choice frequently, not that he really mind. But with a smaller rotation, Ash couldn't help but feel as though he was missing a spot in his team.

Ash had taken it upon himself to find an area to do some late evening training with all of his Pokemon, but he was shocked to discover that ever open space was cluttered with the advancing trainers practicing to make sure they were fully prepared for what lay ahead. Soon enough though, he found an empty clearing where he and all ten of his remaining Pokemon could practice together. But this proved to be far from easy since what happened to Ivysaur was the main subject within his team.

They were all fired up now, and this was exactly what he would need from all from all of them right now.

"Snor!" The roar from Snorlax drew Ash's attention to a scene that he had yet to see since he had captured Snorlax. It was resting on its back, looking up at its opponent who had knocked it over. Charizard exhaled quite loudly, letting loose a small breath of flames as it looked down at Snorlax.

Ash tilted his head as he observed the duo that constantly engaged each other in push matches, or rather Charizard would challenge Snorlax. Charizard had lost every time against Snorlax, until now.

Extending a hand toward Snorlax, Charizard helped it rise back to its feet before it turned away. It was then Ash got a look at the flame on its tail. It was twice as large as it normally was which peaked Ash's curiosity. He could tell that Charizard was frustrated over what happened to Ivysaur, but he had no idea its anger could have such a large effect on its strength. But at the same time Charizard was a bit of a hot head a majority of the time, so what made this different?

He would have to look into this further, but for now practice was their top priority.

"Pidgeot, I want you and Charizard to have an aerial battle. Don't go overboard with your attacks, it's just a spar!" Ash called out to the large bird who gave him a nod. Charizard eyed its next partner before spreading its wings to rise into to the air, calling for Pidgeot to hurry up. Ash then directed his attention to those remained, watching as they all straightened up. "Now between all of, I want you to pair off with your usual partner and practice. Like I said before, go easy on each other. We don't want any injuries now that the tournament has started."

They all gave him a collective nod before pairing off to begin their training, and the shouting soon followed. Primeape and Tauros roared at the other as they engaged each other in pushing match similar to Charizard and Snorlax, but to a lesser extent. Unfortunately between the two of them, neither was willing to hold back any of their strength. This was probably the only match up Ash was fine with this since they were both incredibly resilient. They would tough it out if they had to.

Pikachu and Mr Mime was Ash's favorite match up to watch. Next to Ivysaur, this pair was incredibly clever when they battled. They were both more than capable of neutralizing numerous attacks with their current move set, and they were adept at following quick, timely orders from Ash who battled on the fly.

Haunter and Muk were trouble makers whether they were on or off the battlefield. As an opponent, Muk was just hard to deal with since it was capable of absorbing blows from a physical standpoint. And Haunter was just a menace regardless of its opponent because it was trickster, and Ash just loved that about his ghost type. It was solid Pokemon to have for his particular style of battling.

Since Ivysaur wasn't present, Wartortle found itself looking up at Snorlax with a nervous grin, trying to figure out how it could overcome such a huge mismatch. Raising a hand, Wartortle drove it into Snorlax's stomach using Rock Smash, only to be sent tumbling backward when Snorlax inhaled, expanding its stomach. Ash snorted at this before setting Wartortle back on its feet, gaining a thanks from the Pokemon. It would be pretty difficult to find Wartortle a practice partner now since Ivysaur would been out for a bit.

"Pidgeot!" The squawk caused Ash to throw his head up where he saw the flaming bird come crashing into the ground with a thud.

"Wartortle, put it out!" Ash shouted, pointing at Pidgeot who's feathers were slowly burning away. Wartortle drenched Pidgeot in water, putting out the flames with ease which allowed Ash to examine it himself. "Are you okay Pidgeot?"

It gave him a nod in reply as it rose up to its feet, examining the feathers that had turned black from the fire. Ash looked up into the skies where he saw Charizard hovering over them with a defiant expression.

"Charizard, get down here now!" Ash shouted, stomping his foot as he pointed at the ground. It was rare that he would yell at them like this, but Charizard was clearly following its own rules. The fire type obeyed, coming to a soft landing in front of Ash where he started off by scolding the Pokemon before motioning for it to lower its head so that he could be on eye level with it. "I know you're upset after what happened to Ivysaur, but you can't go around acting like a baby. Take some time to cool your head."

Ash raised its Pokeball, calling it back into the spherical device to avoid having any more accidents today. Ivysaur had already been injured the last thing he needed now was someone else being knocked out of his rotation.

**May 15th**

**Main Stadium**

Charles Goodshow demonstrated the power of his status by simply raising one hand to silence the crowd. Standing at the center of the single battlefield, he became the center of attention as he raised the microphone he held to his mouth.

"Yesterday was certainly an exciting first day wasn't it?" He asked. The crowd responded by coursing their cheers together. "I'm glad you all enjoyed it, but I'm sure you'll enjoy the next two weeks' worth of battling even more as we head on to the tournament round."

Ash stood in the stands with the stands since the battlefield of the largest stadium would not be used during this round. From this point on, for the next four to six days the tournament would been split up among the three small stadiums as all of the remaining one hundred and twenty eight competitors would duke it out with each other in blocks of four. Each trainer was set to battle each other once, and who ever had the most wins at the end of the round would advance to the final rounds.

"To all those trainers that are continuing onto the next round, I wish you the best of luck, and I hope that you are able to put on the best performance possible!"

* * *

Standing in the lobby of the southwest stadium, Ash looked up at the monitor that displayed the contestants in blocks one through twelve. He knew he was in block number four, but he wanted to see who his opponents were. Underneath block four, Ash could see his picture alongside three others. He was the only guy in the block was the first thing he had noticed along with the sigh that came from the person standing next to him.

Glancing at the person next to him, Ash felt as though he had seen them before. Then he looked up at the monitor, realizing that it was his latest opponent. She was a brown haired beauty wearing a flannel shirt with the two buttons left undone to cope with the increasing heat, and a pair of black cargo shorts that just got past her thighs. Ash raised an eyebrow at the look of disappointment on her face, wondering how she could be experiencing something like this at such an event while she noticed his stare.

"What do you want?" She asked giving Ash a narrow stare of her own, placing her hands on hips.

"Oh, well I just noticed that we're in the same block is all." Ash said, putting his hands up in defense as she leaned forward to leer at him. She spent a few moments sizing Ash up, then she extended a hand toward him. Ash wrinkled his forehead, unsure of what to do since her expression of contempt was rather unnerving. Ash shook hands with her, and she seemed to brighten up considerably after this.

"My name is Marcy Almers. I'm twenty years old and I'm from Celadon City." She said, introducing herself with a smile.

"Nice to meet you Marcy." Ash said, calming down quite a bit.

"Well?" Marcy said.

"Well what?"

"I introduced myself, now it's your turn." She said, motioning for Ash to proceed.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town. I'm nineteen years old and-" Ash began.

"Ash Ketchum." Marcy interrupted. "Where have I heard that name before?"

"I don't really think you should've heard my name before. This only my first year in the professional circuit."

"No, I'm positive I have." She continued, looking down deep in thought. Soon enough she began to knock on her skull with her knuckles as if she were trying to stimulate her brain, although it seemed more painful than anything else to Ash.

"There's no need to bug yourself about it so much." Ash said, taking a hold of her wrist before she could go any further. Marcy thanked him kindly before announcement came on over the loudspeaker informing everyone that today's match ups were about to begin. "Anyway, I guess I'll be seeing you on the battlefield at some point today."

"Yup. Good luck." She said, giving him a wave as she left to follow the small crowd of trainers to the corridors that would take them deep within the stadium.

"Back at cha'." Ash hollered, although he was sure that she couldn't hear him now that she had disappeared into the sea of trainers.

* * *

Ash stood quietly in one of the rooms inside the stadium where the participating trainers were told to wait for their match number to be called. Ash would be the second match for block four while his new friend Marcy was in the first match. And since they had just called for Marcy and her opponent to enter the stadium, Ash was sure that his match would be taking place pretty soon.

Inside the room, there was a large monitor for everyone to watch the battles taking place as they waited, and Ash became interested in Marcy's match when he saw take her spot in the trainer box with a pair of large black headphones around her neck. Once the ref called for the battle to begin, she donned the headphones and she began to bounce to the beat.

The commentators began to go back and forth at the sight at Marcy, pulling up her past records and how she had done in the college circuit.

"She's a trainer that requires a rhythm in order to battle someone at her best, and whenever she can't find it she creates it by listening to music during the battle."

"It's an interesting way to make sure she's always on point."

Marcy then tossed a Pokeball onto the field, releasing the Pokemon of her choice on to the field. It was a deep yellow Pokemon that stood on all fours with incredibly spiky fur.

"Let's go Jolteon!" Marcy said as the battle began.

Ash watched the battle with growing excitement as Marcy took control of the battle. She was practically dancing as she gave Jolteon orders, snapping her fingers and occasionally twirling. Not only was Marcy fun to watch, but so was her style of battle, and it was clear that she had captured the audience as well as they cheered for her victory.

"Marcy and Jolteon are the winners!" The ref declared as he pointed his flag at the duo who jumped for joy at their latest win.

With Marcy in his block, Ash knew now that advancing to the next round wouldn't be easy. But he wasn't going to surrender to anyone. No matter whom they were.

* * *

The ref slapped his hand onto a small button on the wall of the stadium, causing the flashing lights on the monitor above to come to a halt to show what kind of battle Ash would be taking part in. The flashing light had stopped next to the box where two Pokeballs were present, meaning it would be a two on two double battle.

"This will be a double battle between Ash Ketchum and Angie Taylor!" The ref declared. "Trainers, begin!"

Even though he wasn't planning a double battle, he knew exactly who to use in this situation. Ash selected just one Pokeball from his belt and hurled it onto the field, releasing his only Pokemon that resembled a human.

"Mr Mime." It said happily, shuffling from one foot to the other as it looked about.

"Pikachu, you're up!" Ash said, motioning for the Pokemon perched on his shoulder to join Mr Mime on the field. Pikachu leaped off of his shoulder, joining Mr Mime on the hard soil as they looked at the Pokemon released by their opponent. A Butterfree and a Persian.

"Butterfree, use Bug Buzz!" Its trainer shouted, motioning for it to attack. Butterfree began to beat its wings at an unbelievable speed, releasing several yellow sound waves that quickly traveled toward Mr Mime and Pikachu.

"Mr Mime, use Protect!" Ash called out his command. Mr Mime raised its hands, casting a protective barrier in front of itself and Pikachu which blocked out the sound waves entirely. "Now Pikachu, let's follow up with Thunderbolt!"

"Persian, deflect it away with Shadow Claw!" Angie yelled. Persian gave a soft purr as one of forelimbs was engulfed in a dark aura before it leaped at the approaching bolt of electricity. Stretching out its arm, Persian closed the claws of the attack into one specific point which it used to penetrate through the Thunderbolt with ease.

"Mr Mime, use Psybeam!" Ash ordered, seeing that Persian would continue on its course to Pikachu regardless of what it faced. Mr Mime fired off a zigzagging beam of beam of pink energy that bounced toward Persian. The feline readied its Shadow Claw to deflect this attack as well, but the Psybeam bounced out its attack before it hit before slamming into Persian's side to knock it off course.

Despite being hit, Persian rolled in the air to land on its feet, proving that a cat can always land on its feet. Mr Mime continued its Psybeam attack, sending its attack toward Persian who was still reorienting itself, but Butterfree intervene. Flying into the path of the Mr Mime's Psybeam, Butterfree began to flap its wings furiously to unleash a second Bug Buzz attack which easily disrupted the psychic attack, causing it to fall apart completely. From there the Bug Buzz attack continued on its path its opponents, hovering just a few inches above the ground.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt once more. Mr Mime, Psychic!" Ash shouted. Without even giving the order, the two of them combined their attacks. Once Pikachu let loose the Thunderbolt, Mr Mime began to manipulate the electricity through the use of Psychic, condensing the attack so that it could break through each of the sound waves with ease. The magnified Thunderbolt rushed straight into Butterfree and Persian who screeched as they were hit by the attack.

The two of them were zapped mercilessly for a few moments, then Pikachu let up allowing both of them to collapse to the ground with a bit of smoke rolling off of their bodies. They had been thoroughly cooked by Pikachu. The ref approached the two Pokemon that lay on the field, performing a quick check to see whether or not he should call the battle, but Persian began to rise to its feet with a frustrated hiss. Butterfree on the other hand, remained on the ground motionless.

"Butterfree is unable to battle!" The ref declared, but the fans didn't cheer. They had seen historic one Pokemon comebacks in double battles before. They weren't going to count their Torchic's before they hatched.

"Return Butterfree." Angie said, calling back her Pokemon to its Pokeball. She was completely overpowered in that last sequence, and she paid dearly for it. But she had also realized Ash's strategy involving Mr Mime and Pikachu. Pikachu was the center of his offense, and Mr Mime was acting as support character, providing defense when mistakes were made and enhancing Pikachu's overall strength. It was a solid tactic for someone that was so young.

But she knew how to make quick work of this. Knock out the support piece, and the whole building will collapse.

"Persian, use Night Slash on Mr Mime!" She shouted, pointing at the psychic type who they would be targeting to hopefully even the playing field.

"Mr Mime, use Role Play on Pikachu!" Ash ordered. Pikachu felt a strange sensation wash over it before a tiny blue orb was pulled from its body which went straight over to Mr Mime, disappearing within its torso. "Now use Protect!"

"Persian, switch to Feint!" Angie yelled, seeing this as an opportunity to break down the defenses. Persian continued its graceful sprint toward Mr Mime and Pikachu, extending its claws out of tis paw before leaping at the shield. Persian slipped right through the barrier before lashing out at Mr Mime with an attack which sent it stumbling backward. "Nice Persian, now wrap it up with Night Slash!"

Persian seemed to falter before it could pounce onto Mr Mime, struggling to move as small sparks of electricity could be seen jumping about on its fur.

'Paralysis, but how?' Angie exclaimed as Mr Mime rose to its feet, motioning for Pikachu to finish the job.

"Mr Mime, use Light Screen to protect yourself. Pikachu, use Thunder!" Ash roared. The mention of Thunder made Mr Mime act quickly, creating the barrier as Pikachu gave a shout, charging up for the attack.

"Persian, get out of there!" Angie hollered, but it was too late at this point. Pikachu rushed into Persian as though it were a bomb that went off at point blank range. The entire field disappeared within an electrical storm that was a truly dazzling display of power.

The crowd rose to its feet as the attack disappeared, revealing each of the remaining three Pokemon one by one. Mr Mime came out untouched thanks to the Light Screen it had created. Pikachu came out of the blast area strutting with confidence as the ref approached the downed Persian before raising the flag.

"Persian is unable to continue, Pikachu and Mr Mime are the winners!" The ref declared.

"What an electrifying finish!" One of the announcers roared, only to be drowned out by the crowd. Ash dashed onto the field, greeting both of his Pokemon with high fives before crushing them in a hug. They had won.

Angie recalled her Persian as she walked onto the field, silently thanking the Pokemon for its efforts. Then she focused on approaching Ash, waving to him as he celebrated with Pikachu and Mr Mime. The two of them had to get extremely close just to hear each other as they shook hands.

"That was great battle, but I just have to know how my Persian contracted paralysis from Mr Mime." She said to Ash, receiving a bright grin from him.

"Role Play. At the beginning of every battle I have Mr Mime use Role Play to copy someone's special ability. In this battle it copied Pikachu's which was Static." Ash replied, watching as the information settled in with Angie.

He had been thinking pretty far ahead. Protect was nothing more than bait for her to break down his defense without landing a deadly hit to Mr Mime, and she fell for the trap. Not only did she pass off inflicting a large amount of damage on Mr Mime, she caused significantly less damage to it and got paralyzed in return. For such a young trainer he was pretty smart. Ash was caught off guard when Angie placed her hand on his head to ruffle his hair.

"Good move kid, you're a heck of a trainer." She said, giving him a thumbs up. Ash perked up when he saw a tear sneak out of the corner of her eye, but she quickly turned away to begin making her way toward the exit of the stadium.

_They spent practically their whole life preparing for this competition._

Ash felt a pang in his heart as Angie disappeared into the corridor. He knew that he could possibly be affecting someone's life greatly by defeating them in this competition, but he had to remain strong. His own lively hood depended on this, and if he was going to become a Pokemon Master, he would have to become tougher than a Steelix and march his way to the top.

* * *

A/N

And with that, we finally have Ash getting into some real battles after his complete flop in the exhibition matches. But it looks like he's finally got things rolling with two victories to begin his run at the Championship.

I'm glad all of you are enjoying the story so far, although all I can say is that this is just the beginning for what I have in store for Ash. As of right now, Ash is learning a number of a valuable lessons as he tries to contend with real professionals. Hopefully everything he learns throughout his career will be enough for him to reach out for the title of Pokemon Master.

Anyway, its still too early for me to tell you what I have in store for Ash, but I can assure you that this is going to be fun. :D


	5. It's Bitter

**Part 5**

Marcy had retreated to the stands once she had completed her own battle, and now that Ash's battle had been finished as well, she couldn't help but smile. Now she knew where she had heard his name.

He was member of the golden generation that from the Tsugi Academy that many predicted would rock the professional circuit to its very bones. Each and everyone one of them was one big ball of potential waiting to explode, but Marcy could tell that Ash was different. He was even better than his classmates who he had graduated with. But right now, he was still dormant so to speak, and that thought sent a chill down her spine.

He was already a good trainer by circuit standards in his first year. But, if he were to awaken, he would become a force to reckon with, even for the trainers that had been declared as the favorites to win the competition. If she was going to become the Indigo Conference Champion this year, she would have to defeat Ash Ketchum now.

"Boy, this is going to be a fun." Marcy said to herself. Now she couldn't wait to stand on the field with him as her opponent.

**May 16****th**

Ash sat down on the grassy plain he was located on with his legs crossed, deep in thought. So far in the tournament round he was looking to be in pretty good shape. Three wins in the tournament round guaranteed that you would advance, but one loss was also enough to put a lot of pressure on every trainer in the block. He would have to do everything he could to make sure he and all of his Pokemon were on point. There was no time to be goofing around.

"Pika-chu, Pi!" Pikachu called out. Ash looked back his Pokemon where he found all of them looking up as though something was taking place in the sky.

"What happened?" Ash asked, heading over to his Pokemon where they all began to speak at once, sounding like a poorly conducted orchestra as they tried to describe what had taken place. "Guys, guys, I can't understand anything if you're all talking at the same time."

Then again it was rare he understood what they were staying at all.

"What happened Pikachu?" He asked, kneeling down in front of the Pokemon that could probably interpret it for him the best.

"Pikachu, Pi-Pika! Pikachu!" It explained, grabbing its cheeks which it stretched out while making a scary expression on its face. Pikachu then raised up its ears, beginning to clap them together. Ash furrowed his eyebrows as he studied Pikachu for a moment, trying to make out what it was describing. It was clearly a Pokemon with horns, but who? Tauros?

"What did Tauros do?" Ash asked, looking toward the beefy Pokemon who deadpanned.

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted, emphasizing its facial expression. A scary Pokemon with horns. Where had a seen a Pokemon like that?

"Pinsir!" Ash exclaimed, snapping his figures as his Pokemon gave him a nod. "Wait, Pinsir, than that means-"

A familiar roar silence Ash as a stream of flames could be seen traveling upward into the sky over the tree line.

"Charizard!" Ash roared, dashing off to pursue his Pokemon as those around him pursued. The trees that they were moving in between soon opened up, revealing a sight that Ash was more than shocked to find.

His Charizard was resting on the ground bruised, battered and unconscious with an Aerodactyl looming over it confidently. Mandi stood beside his Pinsir and Aerodactyl with an arrogant smirk on his face which quickly faded away as Ash approached them with his Pokemon. Tauros and Primeape roared at Mandi and his duo of partners, stamping their feet as they prepared to attack.

"Tauros, Primeape no!" Ash snapped at the two of them, silencing their shouts at Pinsir and Aerodactyl. Ash then set his gaze on Mandi, struggling to maintain his composure. "What the heck did you do?"

"I didn't do anything. I was simply practicing with my Aerodactyl and Pinsir when your Charizard came rushing at us." Mandi explained as a woman came rolling up on small moped.

"I recieved a report of a battle taking place in this area, can someone tell me what's going on here?" Officer Jenny asked as she stepped off her vehicle, approaching the two trainers as she pulled off the sunglasses she wore.

"Like I said before, I was working with my Pokemon when this savage Charizard attacked us." Mandi explained, causing Ash's jaw to tighten as he glared at the older trainer.

"Did you order your Charizard to do such a thing?" Jenny asked, looking toward Ash who gave her a look of shock.

"Of course not. I would never do something like that!" He exclaimed, putting his hands up in defense.

"You need to monitor your Pokemon more closely in this competition. Accidents like this can't happen again. Or I'll have to disqualify you from the tournament!" Jenny declared.

"Me!" Ash shouted before motioning to his Charizard. "But my Charizard was clearly hurt by his Pokemon. Why should I be disqualified?!"

"Because of your Charizard committed an act of aggression off the battlefield." Mandi replied.

"Oh no you don't." Officer Jenny interjected. "While defending yourself was clearly necessary, the damage this Charizard received proved that you went too far with your retaliation. I'm going to be keeping an eye on both of you from here on out."

"I see." Mandi said before promptly turning away to leave the area. "Come along Pinsir, Aerodactyl."

Officer Jenny neared Ash to check Charizard for herself while Ash stared at Mandi's back angrily. The man glanced over his shoulder at Ash while Jenny was busy with Charizard, giving him one last smirk before he disappeared into the surrounding foliage. Ash's hands that had already been closed into tight fists began to tremble. Mandi was nothing more than a conniving bastard!

"Your Charizard should be fine after a quick check up with Nurse Joy." Jenny said as she straightened up to look at Ash.

"Alright." Ash muttered.

"You have to monitor you Pokemon closely during events like this. I'll let you off this time with a warning since this is your first appearance at a Conference." She said as she retreated to her moped. "But there are no more second chances from this point on."

Jenny quietly put her sunglasses back on the bridge of her nose before sparing Ash one last glance. And with that she sped off. Ash dropped down beside Charizard, looking down at his Pokemon who remained motionless. This was so unfair! Everyone and their mom was against him!

There was soft groan from Charizard as its body shifted a bit, then its eyes snapped open.

"Charizard?" Ash exclaimed as the Pokemon rose to its feet with ease. It smirked at him while dusting itself off. Ash couldn't help but smile as he studied Charizard. "That was some good acting there…"

Charizard seemed to relax with this, until it caught sight of Ash's expression which had hardened considerably as he gave Charizard a small bump on its snout as punishment.

"But that doesn't mean you're off the hook! How could you do something so stupid as attack another trainer's Pokemon here of all places. I know you're upset, but right now the whole region is watching us. We can't be rash and stupid here."

Ash placed his hand on its snout, giving it a soft rub as he looked back at all his Pokemon.

"Don't worry about them right now. They may have beaten us here, but we'll destroy them in front of everyone."

**May 17****th**

**Southwest Stadium**

"Tauros, finish this with Giga Impact!" Ash shouted, throwing a hand into the air as the crowd leaned forward in the seats, anticipating the end of the match.

"Nidoqueen, don't back down. Use Skull Bash!" Bailey Miralles, Ash's latest opponent shouted in return. Both Pokemon stomped their feet several times as they lowered their heads in preparation to attack. With a mighty roar, Tauros rushed forward at Nidoqueen who also began to advance toward it.

When the two meet with a loud thud, a shockwave was released from the point of impact that shook the field for just a few moments as they fought for dominance. Nidoqueen stubbornly held its ground against Tauros, but eventually Tauros won the duel. Nidoqueen was sent stumbling backward from its failed attack, allowing Tauros to rush at it again and landing a devastating hit to its torso. This hit sent Nidoqueen rolling away into one of the many rocks on the hard field where it came crashing to a halt.

Nidoqueen fell flat on its stomach as the ref ran up to it to check the scene. Then he raised a flag which gained a chorus of cheers from the stadium before he could even declare Ash the winner of the battle.

"Tauros!" Ash shouted, rushing onto the field where he leaped onto the back of his Pokemon, thanking it for yet another victory. They had won their first two battles, now they only had one to go to make it to the next round.

* * *

"Damn it!" Marcy gave a frustrated groan as she recalled her Pokemon. The stadium had already burst into applause for the conclusion to the battle where Marcy had been defeated battling Angie.

Marcy couldn't help but be angry at herself for the number of mistakes she had made coming down to the end of the battle. And even her best efforts to dig herself out of the hole she had created got her nowhere. She had been in control during the early part of the battle, but one screw up resulted in a loss of all of the momentum she had gained, and from there it was all downhill. She never regained control of the battle, and in the endgame she still couldn't pull out with the victory.

It was a damn shame since her next opponent was Ash, which meant she would have to win out against him now or she would face elimination.

**May 19****th**

Marcy looked across the field at Ash, listening closely to the beat of the music she was blasting into the ears. She had already donned her headphones to shut out the crowd, and she was quickly trying to get into a rhythm to start the battle off. She was facing elimination against Ash, and that meant she would have to get at him right from the get go. Attack, attack, attack! Don't give him a moment to think, just find a pace and get going. No holding back!

Ash retuned Marcy's stare, breathing slowly to remain calm as he waiting for the battle selection process to come to an end. The movement of the ref caught his attention as the man in the checkered shirt pressed on the button to end computer's decision making. The flashing light came to a stop next to a single Pokeball.

"This will be a one on one elimination battle!" The ref yelled. "Trainers, you may begin!"

"Muk, let's go!" Ash shouted, releasing his choice onto the field.

"Kingdra, I choose you!" Marcy yelled as her own Pokemon took shape on the field. Ash studied the match up before sighing at the neutral match up. He wanted to make this match quick, but at least he wasn't at a disadvantage. "Kingdra, let's start strong with Bubblebeam!"

"Muk, counter that with Sludge Bomb!" Ash shouted. Both of the Pokemon unleashed a volley of their respective attack from their mouths. As the attacks met, the collision caused them to explode, creating a thick black smoke at the very center of the field.

"Octazooka!" Ash heard the shout come from the opposite side of the cloud, but he received no chance to react as Muk was suddenly blasted with a large amount of ink that completely drenched it.

"Muk!" It cried out as it covered its eyes with its hands, trying to wipe away the ink that had blinded it.

"Alright Kingdra, attack with Surf!" Marcy wasn't wasting any time as she attacked, and Ash wasn't receiving a moment to think as she tried to steal the momentum. Kingdra came rushed out of the crowd, riding on the crest of a wave that it was currently fueling with the water it was firing out of its small mouth.

"Muk, look out!" Ash yelled but to no avail as Muk was still unable to see. "Quick, use Acid Armor!"

Even without its sight, Muk could successfully get away from this Surf attack. Muk began to waver before it collapsed to the ground as a puddle that was swamped by the Surf. Inside the Surf, Ash could see a purple mess moving about which he could tell was Muk. As long as it maintained this state, it would be fine within the raging rapids.

"Not so fast, Kingdra, freeze your Surf using Ice Beam!" Marcy shouted, catching Ash off guard. The water being spewed from Kingdra's mouth began an icy beam that instantly froze over the wave that water type had been riding on, freezing the Pokemon held within it as well. "Now use Dragon Pulse!"

"Muk!" Ash roared, but his frozen partner could do nothing as Kingdra cocked its head back to charge up its attack. Several purple streaks gathered into its mouth before it pointed it downward at the frozen Muk, unleashing a cyclone of purple shockwaves that shattered the ice. Muk was pushed further and further into the ground by the attack as it whipped up a large dust cloud, but eventually Kingdra gassed out.

The water horse dropped to the ground, landing on its tail as the ref approached the crater that had been created to check on Muk. Peering into the hole, ref found nothing more than a purple blob resting at the very center that remained still.

Ash felt as though his heart was about to pop as he studied the expression of the ref. It held a look of a sorrow as his eyes shifted toward Ash, sparing him one glance. And that was all Ash needed to know the outcome. The ref raised his flag.

"Muk is unable to bat-" The ref began.

"MUK!" The roar came, not from Ash but from within the crater. Suddenly a large purple wave burst out of the crater forcing the ref to jump back for his own safety. Kingdra looked up in terror to find Muk riding the tall purple wave of filth and grim as it rushed toward it.

"Awesome Muk!" Ash shouted as he pumped his fist. "Go all out with the Sludge Wave!"

Marcy observed the attack, bobbing her head to the beat of the song she was listening too. If not for her music, she would have certainly been caught off guard by this attack. But the constant beat kept her focused, enough so that she could give out an order to Kingdra. "Use Twister!"

As Marcy's command hit Ash's eardrums, his eyes widened in shock. It was as though she had anticipated Muk's attack enough the ref had been prepared to declare that the battle was over. Muk and the wave it stood on top of disappeared within the vicious tornado that Kingdra had spat out. The gale force winds came out kicking from the base of the tornado, nearly ripping Ash off his feet as he had to cover his eyes. The height of the tornado and power of the winds was clearly proof of just how powerful her Kingdra was. Theywere no pushover.

The fans looked up at the tall cyclone in awe, watching as it swayed back and forth for a period of time. Then it fell apart, revealing a Muk who had been pulled high into the air.

"Muk, cushion your fall with Sludge Bomb!" Ash called out to his Pokemon as it descended to the field, but Muk never acted. It just fell to the field, hitting it with a hard thud that sent a chill up Ash's spine. No…

"Muk is unable to battle, Kingdra is the winner!" The ref shouted as the fans applauded Kingdra for its amazing display.

Ash just stared at the scene, wrapped in a state of shock. He had lost. His journey was over. It all came to an end to soon…he had barely done a thing at the Indigo Conference. He didn't get to make a name for himself, he didn't represent Silph's Co well at all. Ash felt a tear leak out of the corner of his eye as he looked at his unconscious Muk.

All the effort at time his Pokemon had put in. All of that went to waste in such a short battle. They had spent months practicing, battling, evolving. They had grown so much just to fail in the tournament round. Ash felt to his knees, dropping his head to hide his face from the audience. He had failed…

"We have to give props to Marcy for forcing a tiebreaker match between herself and Ash Ketchum since they both have won two matches and lost one. It'll be interesting to see how this plays out since it looks like Marcy has a good match up against Ash it terms of ability as a trainer." One of the announcers said, causing Ash to perk up almost instantly. Tiebreaker match?

"There's already been a number of blocks that need tiebreaker matches, it looks like we'll be having at least another full day of battling on the 21st." The next announcer continued.

A tiebreaker match. How could he forget about that? If two trainers in the same block were to come out with the same record, a tiebreaker match would be held to choose the winner of the block. He had completely forgotten about that. Hastily wiping his tears away, Ash's expression hardened as he rose up, calling back Muk to its Pokeball.

This loss felt like nothing he had ever experience before. It was like a thousand times stronger than any of the losses he had suffered in the college circuit, although those were few and far between. But nevertheless, he didn't like it. Leaving the battlefield in such a sullen mood was unacceptable. He was a warrior and no matter what he wanted to be the last one standing on the battlefield as the winner. As the champion. As the very best.

**Studio**

"So how's your boy Ash Ketchum doing Ray?" Darnell asked, steering the direction of the conversation toward Ray who had been a bit out of it tonight. Ray narrowed his eyes as he looked at Darnell, receiving a smirk from the man.

"I had a feeling you'd bring this up." Ray muttered, throwing up a hand with a sigh. "Alright, the kid isn't shaping up to be what I was expecting. But he still has a tiebreaker match."

"Let's hope he doesn't choke." Darnell said to Andy, getting a chuckle from the man.

"I wouldn't be talking bad about Ash Ketchum right now. In a year or two this kid is going to be blowing you away." Ray stated, but Darnell seemed unconvinced.

"I can completely understand where you're coming from Ray since we have seen rookies like Lance breakout during their first year, but what makes you so confident that Ash has the same potential?" Andy asked.

"I just know it. We've all seen footage of him back in his high school and college years. There was one particular match, the finals of the Newcomers Tournament against a trainer named Paul who's also from the golden generation. In that battle I saw a complete Ash Ketchum, just for a few minutes, but he battled at a level I have yet to see him battle at in this tournament." Ray explained. "Right now he's got no sense of urgency when he battles, and that was clearly shown when he battled Marcy today. From the beginning she flat out-out hustled him. Her Kingdra launched six attacks while his Muk only got three. Not to mention she had that string of attacks where he couldn't do a thing. I don't want to count him out until I've seen him battle at his best and lose."

"You're really overrating the kid Ray." Darnell said as he placed his hand on the table. "This is one of the few things I don't like about diehard fans that track the progress of young trainers. You overrate them, set some high expectations for them that they can't meet and then you're disappointed when they fail. Just leave the kid alone right now and don't bother him. It's clear that he's still adjusting to the Conference level since he and his Pokemon got into a fight with Mandi and almost gotten themselves disqualified from the tournament. He's got talent, I'll give him that. But let him develop at his own pace."

"Alright, I can understand that." Ray said, giving Darnell a nod of acknowledgement. It was rare, but Darnell was capable of saying something smart once in a while. That was probably why the fans still listened to him. "That still isn't going to change my opinion of Ash right now. He's something special, just wait until his tiebreaker match."

"We'll see."

* * *

A/N

Alrighty, now we've got things rolling. Ash with his first legitmate loss in the Conference, although he wasn't eliminated. I know I went though the whole 'win or go home' thing, but I found it nessecary for Ash to lose to a battle. There's always a lesson to be learned from a loss, and in Ash's case, he learned the bitter taste of a real defeat.

Just to make this clear now, in the tournament round, the blocks are made up of four trainers where you battle each of them once for a total of three battles. To win all three matches you clearly have to exert some dominance, which can be incredibly tough. In fact, the tournament round its built to generate tiebreaker matches to extend the tournament round as a whole and increase revenue since the franchise world revolves around how much money you can make with the trainers you have competeing. Just a little bit of information that I thought would be fun to share. :P

Anyway, thanks for the reviews and I'm open to whatever anyone has to say to please review. It's very appreciated. :)


	6. Jump on that Lightning Bolt

**Part 6**

**May 20th**

Ash sat inside his dark hotel room, seated in front of the computer that lit up a portion of the room. It was early in the morning and Pikachu was sound asleep on his lap, but Ash had been awake the entire night, watching replays of Marcy's most recent matches in the Indigo Conference.

He couldn't deny that the girl was a great trainer that was developing. She was deadly trainer once she found a rhythm, but she was also capable of losing it easily as well. When she was battling, she did everything in her power to maintain the momentum she had gained, but if anything disturbed the onslaught of attacks she was ordering, she would loss the momentum that she had been rolling on. She would be far from easy to beat, but it was certainly possible.

Ash had been watching the replay of her most recent defeat against Angie. This proved his hunch about Marcy. Her one weak spot had been exposed by Angie who had successfully disrupted Marcy's all out offense and made quick work of the battle right after that.

After spending an entire night studying her, Ash had taken notice to another 'flaw' in Marcy. It wasn't really a flaw, but it would be pretty easy to exploit since she was going to do it herself. Clearly her Jolteon was her favorite Pokemon, and she relied on it heavily. In high stakes battles, she always used it, and Ash could tell that she was going to use it against him in their upcoming battle. And he knew exactly how he was going to beat it.

Looking down at Pikachu who rested beside him, Ash placed has hand on its back, beginning to stroke its fur. He knew exactly how he was going to beat this Jolteon.

* * *

"Don't let up Pikachu, we have to add this to arsenal today!" Ash exclaimed as he stood beside Pikachu, guiding it through the exercises. Pikachu drew in a few deep breathes, its fur damp with sweat as it keep both of its small hands closed into first beneath its chin.

Ash threw his fist forward, and then Pikachu did the same. They had been doing this for about six hours now, establishing the basic form for this attack into Pikachu's mind so that it would be able to use it freely in the near future. Hopefully tomorrow.

"Pi!" It said as it threw another punch, continuing to mimic Ash who demonstrated. Ash's gaze was pulled toward Pikachu as he saw its fists begin to glow, a sign that this attack was near completion.

"Let's test this out Pikachu!" Ash shouted, motioning to the rock in the ground that was roughly the same size as Pikachu. The small electric type gave him a nod before running up to it where it puts is hands up in a basic combat stance before thrusting one of fists toward the rock. Pikachu buried its small paw into the rock, surprised that it was actually able to break through it before the entire object shattered right before its eyes. "Nice Pikachu!"

"Pika!" It exclaimed happily.

"Let's practice it some more!" Ash said, receiving a nod from his partner as they selected a new target. This was exactly what they would need to defeat Marcy's Jolteon.

* * *

Bouncing on her toes, Marcy found herself moving in sync with Jolteon as it launched volley after volley of small, sharp projectiles from its fur at its fast moving target. Marcy's Sneasel continued to dart about the clearing, evading the Pin Missle attack by reading through the path of the attacks. For Jolteon, this was simply training for it to get a grasp on aiming a widespread attack on a fast moving target in preparation for their battle against Ash tomorrow.

What was shocking to Marcy was the fact that Ash's team, or at least the Pokemon she had seen so far, had no advantages against electric types. It was rather odd to have such a flaw in his entire team, but at the same time if you spent enough time examining one trainer and all of their Pokemon, you would eventually find a flaw woven about within their party. Still, she was more then ready to use this to her advantage and bring home a win regardless of the Pokemon he used against her.

Sneasel came skidding to a halt when it saw that a trio of the small missiles would come crashing down directly in front of it. Once it had come to a complete stop, Sneasel broke out in a dash in another direction, only to hit the brakes once again when it found that its path was being caught off again. Before Sneasel knew it, it was caught in Jolteon's attack pattern, and it wouldn't be long before Jolteon caught it in checkmate.

Coming to a complete stop, Sneasel looked about, realizing that every available path of escape had been thoroughly cut off by Jolteon. The white projectiles dropped down on the field surrounding Sneasel with another volley headed straight toward it.

"Sneasel, use Faint Attack!" Marcy shouted, giving it permission to evade the attack to the fullest of its ability. Sneasel was more than ready to use this attack since it vanished almost immediately to escape the approaching onslaught. Sneasel reappeared a great distance away from its original location, giving a sigh of relief as it wiped the sweat off of its brow. "Good job Sneasel, you were great!"

Sneasel gave Marcy a nod with slight irritation since it was being used for target practice once again. But that's what happens when you blessed with immense speed.

"Alright Jolteon, I think that ought to be enough for today. Any Pokemon he brings out you should be able to handle whether you have a type advantage or not." Marcy said as she kneeled down beside her electric partner, softly scratching it behind its ear which gained a content response from it as it smiled at her.

"Jolteon." It said with a nod of agreement.

They weren't going to let anyone stop them from reaching the Finals, no matter how strong they appeared to be.

**May 21st**

**Main Stadium**

"We have a number of tiebreaker matches to complete today in order to figure out who will be moving on from the tournament round." Charles Goodshow explained as he looked at the other commentators beside him. "Normally we would keep these matches in their separate stadiums, but this year we've decided to have them all take place on the center stage so that everyone can get a look at all of the amazing competitors we have this year."

The group looked down into the stadium since their box was located high in the stands. Down on the actual battlefield, two trainers waited as the monitor above decided what kind of battle would be taking place.

"This battle between Ash and Marcy is one of the matches that seem to be receiving extra attention after everyone saw the result of their first match." Charles began, receiving a nod from Andy and Ray who sat beside him.

"Not only did she beat him in their first meeting, but she dominated him. I think the reason everyone is interested in this one is because they want to see how Ash will respond as a trainer." Andy said. "If Ash is truly serious, he'll make a statement with this match. That last thing he wants to do right now is get eliminated on a losing streak. They're never easy to get out of. "

Marcy was silent as she bounced on her toes, her headphones already canceling the sounds of the outside world as she moved in sync with the beat. Her blood was boiling, something she had experienced a few times, and when this happened, she knew that she would be battling at her very best. Ash's chances of winning at this point were next to nothing, or at least it seemed that way to Marcy.

Ash thumbed the tip of his nose as looked up at the monitor that would determine what type of battle would be taking place. He was unable to suppress his urge to smile as he waited for this battle to begin, even though he was incredibly nervous. He was well aware of the amount of pressure on him right now to win this battle, but Ash welcomed it. Both he and Marcy were aiming to avoid elimination, and that would mean they would be battling at their highest level which guaranteed him a great battle. And that would only increase the satisfaction of winning it.

A single Pokeball lit up on the monitor. It was a little too fitting their rematch would be a one on one elimination battle.

"Trainers, are you ready to begin?" The ref asked, but Marcy and Ash didn't wait for him to give them the signal to begin. Marcy hurled a Pokeball onto the field where it opened up to release her close companion Jolteon who took a shape while Pikachu leaped off of Ash's shoulder. Jolteon spent a moment sizing Pikachu up before it hissed at the electric mouse, allowing its jagged fur to stand up in an attempt to intimidate Pikachu. Unfortunately for Jolteon, Pikachu remained unfazed by this as it prepared itself for the battle at hand.

"Pikachu, let's start out with Quick Attack!" Ash yelled as he thrusted his hand out toward the field.

"Jolteon, dodge it using Agility!"

Pikachu went down on all fours as its speed heightened before it sprung off in a dash toward Jolteon. Despite Pikachu immense speed, Jolteon avoided its frontal attack with ease, practically disappearing from sight as it raced about the rocky field. The fans in the surrounding stands had become silent as they struggled to follow what was taking place on the field. Jolteon and Pikachu were untraceable to the untrained eye, leaving most of the people present unaware of what was taking place. In their high speed exchange, neither of the two Pokemon had landed a hit yet, testing the others speed. Even though the two Pokemon had never interacted before, it was clear to Ash and Marcy that they weren't going to give the other the satisfaction of knowing they were quicker than the other.

"Keep it up Pikachu!" Ash called out. Marcy on the other hand, remained silent, beginning to shuffle from one foot to the other as her eyes darted around the field. She could see her Jolteon clearly even at its current speed as well as Pikachu, and it became clear to her that the two Pokemon were on an even plane when it came to speed. These exchanges would be meaningless and a waste of stamina right now.

Pikachu lowered its head slightly as it raced alongside Jolteon now, getting a smirk from Ash. This would mark the true beginning of the battle now. Pikachu threw itself at Jolteon who immediately hit the brakes, barely escaping Pikachu's attack before pouncing at the smaller Pokemon who had come skidding to a halt once it realized that it had missed its target. The crowded watched in awe as Pikachu and Jolteon appeared with their vision for just a moment before vanishing once again as they reengaged each other in the speed duel.

"Alright Jolteon, I think it's time we stopped playing around. Use Double Team!" Marcy ordered. As Jolteon received the order from Marcy, it slowed down enough for Pikachu to take advantage of the moment. Rushing at Jolteon, Pikachu aimed to land the first hit of the battle, although it was shocked to find itself pass right through and image of Jolteon.

"Pika?" It exclaimed as it stumbled a bit, coming to a stop to look around the field. There were four Jolteon's on the field now, glaring at Pikachu who couldn't separate the copies from the original.

"Now Jolteon, use Pin Missile!" Marcy said, getting a frustrated sigh from Ash. He was hoping they wouldn't have to deal with this scenario early on the battle.

Double Team combined with Pin Missile was one of Marcy's favorite combinations that Ash had seen her use on several occasion in the matches she had been in, and it was far from easy to break it down. Pin Missile was a high volume attack, so mixing it in with Double Team spelt doom for any opponent. Fortunately, the level of focus required to maintain both attacks limited Jolteon to just four copies of itself, although there no imperfections with the images. Anyone of them could be the original which meant that it wouldn't be a quick task to figure out which one of them was real.

The spiky fur on each of the Jolteons stood on end as multiple small white projectiles were fired into the air. The air above the field became littered with the large scale Pin Missile attack that Pikachu and Ash could only stare up at in dread.

"Pikachu, use Agility to dodge it!" Ash said quickly. Pikachu's already heightened speed reached a new level as it began to move about the field, putting forth all of its effort to evade the Pin Missile attack.

Ash stared intently at the battlefield, stroking his chin in deep thought. He had studied this method that Marcy had used, but this move hand an incredibly high knockout percentage. None of the trainers that had faced this combo were able to stop the attack before their Pokemon was defeated. The combination would wear away at a tough, slow Pokemon until it eventually succumbed to the high volume of hits, and it also contained the movements of fast Pokemon to prevent them from moving out to trying and attack Jolteon. It was a very solid creation and Ash had to give Marcy some credit for it.

Pikachu grinded its teeth together as it sprinted across the field, making sharp turns at any given moment to make sure the Jolteon couldn't get a lock on it. Even though three fourths of the attack was fake, Pikachu wasn't going to take any chances at the moment. Avoiding the entire thing was the best option right now. All it had to do was hold out long enough for Ash to figure out how they would handle this.

_"I can guarantee you that Marcy and her Jolteon will use this combination against us tomorrow Pikachu." Ash said as the two of them sat in front of the computer in their hotel room, watching a replay of Marcy's first round matchup. "It's not easy to beat, but I want you to focus on just dodging it and the leave the rest for me."_

_"Pi-Pika?"_

_"I can handle it. You can count on me."_

Ash chewed lightly on his lower lip, struggling to follow the paths of the Pin Missile attack. Only one fourth of the attack was real, and he could see that they were leaving little cracks in the field where they landed, but tracing the fading paths back to each of the Jolteon's was the hard part since they twisted about all over the field. He knew that the time he had was slipping away as the widespread attack slowly cut of Pikachu's paths of escape. It was just so tricky trying to read through this attack. No wonder no one had managed to beat it yet!

"Argh, forget this!" Ash shouted as his grasped his head. He shut his eyes for a few moments and massaged his temples for few moments in an attempt to calm his nerves.

Jolteon smirked as it launched yet another volley of Pin Missile into the air, confident that this would be the one that would finally hit Pikachu. Slowly but surely, Jolteon had been cutting of Pikachu's paths, building up to this point where it would finally corner Pikachu with the help of its decoys. Pikachu came to a halt, looking about as it realized that everyone possible route it could use had been cut off perfectly by Jolteon. From every possible direction, Pikachu could see that the Pin Missile attack was headed toward it, there was no escape.

'Gotacha.' Marcy said.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt as a shield!" Ash yelled as he took a hold of the visor of his cap, swinging it around his head. Trying to breakdown Marcy's combination with Jolteon was going to take too long and cost him the battle, so Ash moved on to his second option. Face it head on.

Without wasting a moment, Pikachu charged up its cheeks before throwing itself on its back where it began to spin. Multiple bolts of electricity were fired upward from Pikachu's body, swirling around the small electric Pokemon. The bolts began to whip about around Pikachu, destroying the approaching horde of Pin Missiles which created a dazzling display of sparkles all over field. Marcy could only raise her eyebrows at Ash's defensive move as the crowd cheered for the impressive move. But she could only admire the move for so long since the bolts continued to extend to the point where they were reaching each of the Jolteons.

Jolteon gave a hiss as it was slapped by the Thunderbolt while the other three copies faded away. Marcy drew in a sharp breath as she realized what Ash had managed to pull off. Offense and defense at the same time. It wasn't easy to do, but when used correctly it was a joy to watch. Thunderbolt had not only stopped Pin Missile, as Pikachu's continued to spin it used it to attack all of the Jolteon's while the option was open.

'Nice move.' Marcy said as she looked across the field at Ash. He wore a smile that was brimming with confidence with his hat turned backwards. Now she couldn't help but smile. It was clear that he wasn't going to let her command the tempo of this battle. He had even gone as far as to break down one of her best combinations. But that was going to stop her now. This was going to interesting to say the least.

"Pikachu, use Quick Attack!"

"You're not he only one who uses electricity for defense. Jolteon, use Discharge!"

Pikachu flipped itself back onto its paws and rushed at Jolteon, only to find itself charging head first into and electrical cloud that had been created by Jolteon. Pikachu gave a grunt as its advance came to a sudden halt, unable to pierce through Jolteon's shield with its speed.

"Now Jolteon, get it with Shadow Ball!" Marcy ordered, seeing that Pikachu couldn't advance any further thanks to their Discharge defense. Pikachu was pretty close to Jolteon, and a hit like this from so close would surely to a great deal of damage. Ash's eyes widened as Jolteon opened up its mouth, allowing a large quantity of black sparkles to gather in its mouth.

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail and destroy that Shadow Ball!" Ash shouted as Jolteon finished molding the dark energy into a sphere within its mouth. Pikachu's tail began to glow as Jolteon spat out the orb toward Pikachu moved back before jumping into the air. Performing a quick front flip, Pikachu dropped its tail onto the approaching Shadow Ball, cutting it in half. The Shadow Ball then exploded directly beneath Pikachu, propelling it high into the air over the field.

"Alright Pikachu, let's use Mega Punch!" Ash roared, throwing his fist into the air. All eyes were Pikachu as it cocked its now glowing fist back, readying itself for the next part of the battle as it fell toward Jolteon who had kept up its Discharge shield. They were going to break through it with brute force.

"Jolteon, strengthen your Discharge!" Marcy ordered quickly. Jolteon grunted before the cloud of electricity around it darkened. They weren't going to let Pikachu break through this without being punished.

Pikachu dropped its first onto the shield, creating a result that had the crowd up on its feet. A shockwave was sent out of the base of Jolteon's electrical shield, kicking up a large cloud of dust that obscured everyone vision of the field. Both trainers called out to their respective Pokemon, waiting for the dust to settle which took quite a bit of time. But once they could see, they found a rather interesting sight. Jolteon was clearly dazed from the hit as it stumbled about the field while Pikachu rested on its stomach, clearly suffering from a mild paralysis.

Ash cursed under his breath. They had been lucky to get away from this after their first contact with the Discharge shield. Attacking it again wasn't a brilliant idea, but it's clear that Jolteon didn't get away from the attack either. Now they were on a real time limit with this battle. Since electric types were not as susceptible to get paralyzed as other Pokemon, it would take some time before the paralysis fully set in.

Marcy had tuned out the music she was listening to for a few moments, realizing that's some thinking would be in order now. Jolteon's biggest weakness had been exposed from that quick exchange. Even though it was incredibly fast, it had a body made of glass. It couldn't take a hit well at all, and a hit like that had surely taken away its legs. If they wanted to win this battle, they would have to try and extend this battle so that Jolten could regain its legs.

"Pikachu, are you alright?" Ash asked, watching as Pikachu forced itself back up onto its feet before giving Ash a thumbs up. "Then let's not waste any time. Use Quick Attack!"

"Jolteon, dodge it!" Marcy hollered desperately, but to no avail. Jolteon was hit and sent tumbling across the field by Pikachu. It was then Marcy noticed that Pikachu came to a stop, electricity jumping about on its fur. 'So they're trying to win before the paralysis sets in…'

Jolteon rose to its feet, shaking its head to reorient itself. Even though it could stand, Marcy could see that its legs were trembling, as though its joints where about to buckle beneath it. Ash and Pikachu were aiming for the knockout here, so she would have to be clever to stop them. Taking in a few deep breaths to steady her breathing, Marcy exhaled before smiling. She could hear the music again.

"Pikachu, let's keep going. Iron Tail!"

"Jolteon, use Shadow Ball to keep Pikachu away!"

Marcy was well aware of the fact that Pikachu would surely use the Shadow Ball to send it flying into the air again, but that was exactly what she wanted. Jolteon wouldn't have to move in order for them to knock out Pikachu in the air. Once again, Pikachu dropped its tail on the Shadow Ball, sending itself soaring into the air while Jolteon looked up at its target.

"Pin Missile!" Marcy ordered. Jolteon gave a small yip before its fur stood up again. Unleashing a large volley of small needle like missiles, the attack raced up toward the airborne Pikachu.

"Pikachu, start spinning and use Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded, watching as Pikachu began to twirl in the air, creating several bolts of electricity that flew about around the Pokemon, blocking out the Pin Missile attack with ease.

"Jolteon, start charging a Shadow Ball." Marcy said to her Pokemon. Jolteon obeyed, opening its mouth to begin preparing the attack as it watched Pikachu begin to descend toward it as the tip of an electrical cyclone. That was their target. "On my mark…fire!"

Ash observed the situation, staring at the field with an expression that was entirely different to what he had been wearing throughout the battle. His eyes had gained an intensity that she hadn't seen in them before, and it felt as though he was exerting a force that washed over the entire field. But it wasn't chilling force...it was bright. She could clearly see it now, Ash's love for Pokemon and battling.

"Pikachu, use Mega Punch!" He ordered. Pikachu extended its right hand, closing it into a tiny fist that began to glow it rushed straight toward the Shadow Ball that Jolteon had fired. Pikachu prepared itself for contact since this was going to be far from pleasant. But to everyone's surprise, even a few of the former professionals that were commentating, Pikachu sailed right through the Shadow Ball that then exploded once it came into contact with the electrical bolts that were trailing behind Pikachu, giving it a boost in speed.

"What?!" Marcy exclaimed as Pikachu came crashing down onto Jolteon. There was a pained shout that clearly came from Jolteon as it was buried in the field while Pikachu was sent reeling from its own attack. The electric mouse hit the field with a thud, rolling a few times before it came to a stop on its back, looking toward the area where it had hit Jolteon. While Pikachu couldn't see Jolteon, everyone else it could. It had been powered down into the rocky earth of the field where it remained completely still. "Jolteon!"

Marcy ripped off her headphones and hurled them to the field, screaming to Jolteon. But there was no response from her Pokemon. The ref approached Jolteon, and then he raised flag into the air.

"Jolteon is unable to battle…" The ref didn't continued as he looked across the field at Pikachu who was still resting on its back. It hadn't moved either yet, although his gaze was more than enough for Pikachu to realize that it now had to prove that it was able to continue.

'Come one Pikachu.' Ash said, watching as Pikachu slowly rolled over with a grunt before rising up to its feet.

"Pikachu is the winner!" The referee declared. The fans erupted with cheers as Ash ran onto the field to catch Pikachu as it fell backward.

"Awesome Pikachu, simply awesome." Ash said to his partner, getting a bright smile from it as it thanked him.

Marcy was still speechless. How did Pikachu pass right through that Shadow Ball at the end of the battle? That Shadow Ball should've knocked Pikachu out from point blank range, and yet Ash and Pikachu came out on top? How as that possible?

Slowly walking onto the field to collect her unconscious partner, Marcy sighed as she returned it to its Pokeball.

"Hey Marcy, great battle!" Ash shouted as he jogged across the field, waving to her. Marcy looked at him curiously as he came to stop in front of her. She looked directly into his eyes in search of the stare he had given her in the closing moments of the battle.

"How did you do that?" She asked him.

"Do what?"

"Pass right through the Shadow Ball as if it weren't there."

"Oh, that…" Ash trailed off as he scratched the back of his head. "Well, ghost and normal type's moves have no effect on each other, so I figured we could use Mega Punch to negate Shadow Ball and bypass it."

Marcy tilted her head as she stared at him, allowing this information to settle for a moment. Then she blinked.

"So it was a gamble...?"

"Not really." Ash replied. It was something he had discovered by accident thanks to the usual antics of his Haunter. He never once though it would come in handy, but look where that got him now.

"Hey, the next match will be starting soon. The two of you have to go." The ref called out, motioning for them to leave.

They shook hands, and then went out the stadium through different exits, although Marcy couldn't help but look back at Ash's back as he disappeared into his own corridor. He wasn't gambling with that final attack...he knew he could get past that Shadow Ball.

Ash Ketchum was something else.

**Studio**

"Well I must say Ray, your boy Ash really lucked out at the end of the battle." Darnell said as he looked across the table at Ray who only spared him a glance.

"So what, luck plays a part in winning as well." Ray shot back.

"I don't know if it was truly luck." Andy cut in, getting odd looks from both Darnell and Ray.

"What do you mean?" Darnell asked as he leaned forward in his seat.

"Well I went to the analysts about this one. And they had to call up Professor Oak to find an answer for what just took place. The Professor actually has the answer for us and he's waiting on the video phone." Andy explained, motioning for them to put on their headsets sot that they could speak with the Professor Oak who appeared on the monitor at the end of the table. "Professor Oak, are you there?"

"Yes." He replied.

"I hope you weren't waiting too long."

"Not a problem, so I'm explaining the scenario we talked about right?" Oak asked, receiving a nod from Andy. "Alright. It's quite a simple explanation, but logical decision making in a battle would not allow this scenario to take place. Since ghost and normal type Pokemon can't damage each other, it's unlikely that you would find something like this taking place. But in truth, the chemical composition of a ghost and normal type attacks negate each othe. This is what allowed Pikachu to pass through Shadow Ball without taking any damage."

"Really?" Darnell said, impressed with the observations of the Professor.

"Yes. Something like this won't happen too often, but I've already tested this method after I saw the match, and it has worked." Oak continued.

"Well thank you very much Professor." Ray said, giving Oak a wave as he ended the call. Then he looked toward Andy. "So you think Ash knew what he was doing?"

"Maybe. I checked the replay, and he ordered the Mega Punch after Marcy called for a Shadow Ball. I doubt he was just testing his luck." Andy replied.

"Well whether it was luck, or skill, Ash has advanced from the tournament round. From this point on he'll be facing the best competitors, so we'll see what he's made of."

* * *

Ash grinned as he looked at the tv screen in his room. He had been watching the analysts talk about his match with Marcy, he couldn't contain his excitement. He had professional analysts discussing his battle. He had always dreamed of this.

Even though most of them thought his victory was built on a lucky break at the end of the battle, Ash was satisfied with just this because he would show them that this win was no fluke.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked, looking up at its trainer who had both his hands closed into tight, trembling fists.

"I'm all fired up Pikachu!" Ash said, unable to relax his arms. "Let's go do some training!"

Ash snatched his belt off of his bed and quickly put it around his waist before rushing to the door of his room. Shutting off the lights and television, Ash exited his room with Pikachu only to crash straight into a girl who shrieked as she was knocked to the floor.

"Oh, I'm really sorry." Ash said as he extended a hand to help her up, only to raise his eyebrows when he recognized this girl. "Marcy, what are you doing here?"

Marcy rested on her bottom, rubbing her head as she accepted Ash's hand.

"Thanks." She replied once she was back on his feet. "And I just wanted to talk to you for a bit."

"About our battle?"

"Well, that's part of it…" She trailed off. "At the end of the match, when you told Pikachu to use Mega Punch there was something, different about you."

"Something different about me. What do you mean?"

Marcy began to look about the corridor, unable to find the words to describe what she had felt.

"It felt like you were a different person when I looked at you. You looked serious, but you were smiling at the same time. You looked so intense. I had goose bumps." She had been looking all over the place while she was speaking, but her gaze finally settled on Ash. "It was amazing, I mean, you're amazing."

Ash found himself with his back against the door of his hotel room as Marcy took a step closer to him.

"I never met someone like you before." She lowered her voice a bit as she leaned toward him, placing her index and middle finger on his lower torso. She gave him a flirtatious glance as she walked her fingers up his chest as if to tease him. Soon enough her fingers had made it all the way up to his lips, but as Marcy rose to the tip of her toes to press her lips against Ash's, a hand was placed in her path.

"Sorry, but I'm not available." Ash said in a deadpan. Marcy furrowed her eyebrows at this, looking directly into Ash's eyes. They held no doubts to the answer he gave. He was loyal to the one he loved.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." Ash replied, moving his head a bit as a motion for her to give him some space. Marcy watched as Ash turned, beginning to walk down the hall as though the scene had never taken place. Admiring his broad shoulders as he became smaller, Marcy felt a pang in her heart. Ash was one of kind, and he was already taken. But now she only wanted him more.

* * *

"Haunter, quit fooling around use Shadow Ball!" Ash shouted as he approached the ghost Pokemon who only snickered at his commands. "Come on Haunter, we're heading to the next round and I plan on using you. So please quit being such a pain in the ass."

Haunter smirked at this, and clapped his hands together, causing multiple small dark bolts to extend from its hands that were soon separated by a black sphere. Ash smiled now that Haunter finally followed his orders, but it maintained a firm grip on the spherical attack.

"Alright Haunter, let her rip!" Ash declared, pointing at a nearby tree stump that would be their target, but Haunter held onto the Shadow Ball. "Haunter?"

Ash looked at the Pokemon that floated beside him, noticing the crooked smile that had grown large on its face. Then the Shadow Ball exploded, creating a thick cloud of smoke around the two of them that was blown away after a short period of time. All of the Pokemon that Ash had taken out to practice with could help but laugh when they spotted their blacked trainer alongside a grinning Haunter who laughed openly at Ash.

"Oh, so we're playing that game…" Ash said as he leered at the Pokemon. "Wartortle, use Soak on Haunter!"

Haunter's laughter came to a stop immediately, although not quick enough to escape Wartortle who was more than prepared to launch the attack. It was almost a daily routine for Ash since he couldn't discipline Haunter while it was a ghost type. He had taught Wartortle Soak just to make sure he could come into contact with the ghost Pokemon when he couldn't get through to with just words alone. Haunter gave a shout as it was completely drenched with water and then tackled the ground but Ash who held it tightly with both of his arms.

Haunter absolutely hated having its ghost type properties removed, but it was the only way to get through to it. Now that it knew Ash was capable of actually coming into the contact with it, Haunter had no choice but to listen.

"Haunter, I'm warning you now that my patience only lasts so long." Ash said as he held the Pokemon, giving it a squeeze as a warning. Haunter groaned loudly at the unfamiliar feeling before giving Ash a nod.

"Uh, hello?" A voice called out, gaining Ash's attention as he released Haunter who stuck its tongue out at him before floating off to join Muk who was resting under the shade the trees. Marcy stepped out into the clearing, giving Ash a wave and a nervous smile although this changed to a frown as Ash simply returned to his training, shouting for Haunter to return to his side.

She was easily the biggest reason why he was training so furiously. No girl had ever done that to him before, and it had gotten under his skin almost immediately. He wasn't quite sure how to handle the situation, but he was confident that his response was correct.

"Do you need something?"

"Yeah. I just came to apologize for my actions earlier. I didn't know you already had a girlfriend." Marcy began. "I thought you were single, and just by battling you I could tell that you were a good guy."

Ash perked up at this, giving Marcy a curious glance.

"How did you come to that conclusion by battling me?"

"I could see it on your face. You don't treat Pokemon battles as just business, you love every minute of it." Marcy said.

"Well, you hit the nail on that one." Ash replied.

"I don't know. I've met a lot of people how only battle for the money. It was just so refreshing to battle someone like you that I wanted to get closer to you." Marcy explained. "I was a bit irrational though."

"No worries, I can understand that feeling." Ash had run into his fair share of people who didn't enjoy the lifestyle of a trainer at all, but the money involved was enough for them to continue pursuing championships and contracts. "I take you get lonely too?"

"…Yeah." Marcy replied. "I have my Pokemon, but sometimes it just isn't enough."

Ash knew the feeling a little too well, but he would keep quiet. Voicing his agreement was the last thing he wanted to do since he wasn't exactly sure how the team chemistry would be affected. He could understand Marcy's feelings since he couldn't get into contact with Dawn as freely as he would like to. No matter how close you are to your Pokemon, they were still unable to provide everything a human would need. Perhaps Marcy wasn't as frivolous as she appeared a while ago.

"Apology accepted." Ash said, looking toward Marcy who tilted her head.

"Hmm?

"I accept your apology. At first I thought you were just after me, but I tell you were just looking for company." Ash replied with a smile, watching as Marcy looked down at her feet with flushed cheeks. Maybe she wasn't so bad, just in need someone to talk to. After all, he was in need of that too.

"I also have something else to talk to you about." Marcy continued, gaining Ash's attention once again. "You're next opponent, or really the one after your next one."

"What's the problem?" Ash asked as Marcy motioned for her to come over to him as she pulled out her Pokegear. She brought up a page that showed the brackets for the remainder of the tournament, and Ash found his picture next to someone he didn't recognize. But in the bracket next to his own, Ash saw a picture that placed a frown on his face.

Mandi and his irritating smirk…

* * *

A/N

And there you go, Ash comes out on top against his first legitimate opponent with an unorthodox tactic to pull out a win. For those of you who were wondering, the ghost versus normal agruement I had in this chapter was something I had been thinking about for a while and I'd appreciate anyone opinion on it if you have something to say. Did it make any sense? It did to me considering ghost and normal types have no effect on the other. Any thoughts?

Continuing on, I'm glad there's been a nice reponse to Marcy so far. At first when I was writing the Indigo Conference, every trainer Ash was going to battle was going to be nothing but fodder, but I thought that wouldn't be any fun, so I decided to have some fun with it. So I've got Marcy to create a little romantic tension which you've already seen. And Mandi to be that bad guy that adds fuel to the fire.

So thanks to all those who reviewed the last chapter :) Much appreciated. Your feedback is very appreciated, so please review!


	7. Get Ready Cause Here I Come

**Part 7**

"Get your rear in gear Charizard!" Ash hollered up his airborne fire Pokemon that sailed through the skies, barrel rolling through jets of water and bolts of electricity from Wartortle and Pikachu respectively. Charizard gave a shout before spewing out a stream of flames at the two Pokemon that were using it as target practicing. In response, Pikachu and Wartortle combined their attacks to counter the fire type attack, although Charizard found itself being overpowered by the duo. "Charizard, channel all that anger you have into your attacks. With it you'll be unstoppable!"

Charizard's expression hardened as it roared, opening its mouth even wider to release a second rush of flames with an attack radius that was twice the size of the first. Soon the torrent of electrifying water was completely overcome by the blazing inferno that Charizard had unleashed. Realizing that they would be engulfed in the flames, Wartortle grabbed Pikachu and cloaked itself in an Aqua Jet before rushing out of the range of the flames.

'Whoa…' Was all Ash could say as he looked up at his winged partner that hovered above the smoldering clearing that Wartortle had begun to put out. Ash knew that Pokemon were creatures that relied heavily on instincts based on their performance when they were cornered. But to see Charizard's emotions have such an impact on its power was very interesting.

Charizard gave another defiant roar to the skies above as it tightened its fists, its sights firmly set on battling against Mandi's Pinsir and Aerodactyl.

**May 23****rd**

**Main Stadium**

"It's truly a pleasure to announce the start of the final round of the Indigo Conference where we will see the remaining trainers begin their pursuit for the Championship!" Charles said as he outstretched his arms to the crowd around him who voiced their delight.

Within the stadium, Ash found himself quietly waiting in a large room where a fraction of the remaining participants were located. None of them could say a word as they prepared themselves mentally for the battles that approached. They had worked and trained for the past year…no, their entire lives to reach this point in the tournament. To stand on a stage where the entire world will be able to see your skill.

Ash leaned against the wall of the room, his gaze set firmly on his feet as he went over the plans that he had prepared. The replays he had seen of his next opponent weren't too valuable considering this guy had seemed to be even luckier than Ash throughout the entire tournament. Miscommunication between trainer and Pokemon and type advantages had allowed Ash's next opponent to reach this round, but luck played its part. Luck was far from anyone's favorite factor, but it had to be taken into account. And Ash didn't plan on losing to a lucky contestant. He wouldn't allow that.

* * *

Mandi quietly stroked his chin as he observed the scene before him with a confident smirk. His Aerodactyl gave a snort as it stood over a Hitmonlee as the fans cheered over the dominance they had demonstrated throughout the course of the match. It was fitting victory. He had made his statement that he was one, if not the top contender for the Championship.

"Hitmonlee, you can't give up. We worked too hard to lose like this!" Hitmonlee's trainer shouted, trying to rally Hitmonlee's remaining strength for one last attack. Hitmonlee pushed up its torso on trembling arms to spare Aerodactyl a sharp glance before forcing itself up. This battle wasn't over yet.

"How admirable." Mandi stated as he clapped his hands, although none of this could be heard because of the volume of the audience.

"Hitmonlee, use Bulk Up once more!"

Hitmonlee tensed all of the muscles in its torso, allowing everyone present to see just how developed its muscular body was.

"Aerodactyl, wrap this up with Stone Edge." Mandi said rather casually, motioning for it to attack. Aerodactyl gave a roar as its body gained a silver glow which became two bright rings that spun around the Pokemon as it ascended into the air. The rings broke apart into mutliple jagged gray stones that were quite large.

Aerodactyl gave a screech before the stones were then launched at Hitmonlee one by one as though they were testing the evasiveness of the fighting type Pokemon. Hitmonlee continued to avoid the easy attacks until Aerodactyl increased he pace of the attacks, sending a continuous barrage at its opponent who began to jump from one stone to another to make its way up to the airborne Aerodactyl.

"Well, how interesting." Mandi stated as Hitmonlee moved up toward Aerodactyl. "End your attack Aerodactyl. Hitmonlee can't continue its approach without the stones!"

"Now Hitmonlee, all or nothing Close Combat!"

"Hit-monlee!" It shouted as it sprung off the last available stone, making a beeline toward Aerodactyl as it readied itself for the all out assault.

'It's never smart to place yourself in Aerodactyl's domain.' Mandi said with a smirk. "Aerodactyl, use Aerial Ace!"

As Hitmonlee neared Aerodactyl, the prehistoric Pokemon rose above it with a great burst of speed. Before Hitmonlee even had time to realize that it had missed Aerodactyl, it made a quick loop in the air before rushing back toward Hitmonlee. Only Hitmonlee heard the slice of Aerodactyle's wing hitting its body before it was greeted with a sharp pain that spread throughout its torso as it was sent spiraling to the ground.

"Hitmonlee!" Its trainer screamed as came down for its crash landing. The ref ran over the crash site, using his flag in an attempt to blow away some of the dust. Aerodactyl landed beside the ref, raising its wings which it then used to kick up a small whirlwind which removed the dust cloud. Once the ref inspected Hitmonlee's condition, he raised the blue flag he held, allowing the fans that had risen from his seats to burst into cheers.

"Wow, what a performance from Mandi! He's really asserting his dominance now that he has made it to the final leg of the Conference. If he keeps battling this, he could definitely find himself in the Finals!" One of the announcers shouted over the loudspeaker as Mandi was approaching the reporters and camera crew for feedback on his latest match.

"So Mandi, would you say that this battle has identified you as one of the top contenders for the Championship in the Indigo Conference?" The reporter asked before extending the microphone toward him.

"Of course it has. I wouldn't expect anything less than a Championship at this point since Jeannette Fischer is the only remaining trainer in this Conference that's worth my time." Mandi replied confidently, flashing the camera a smile before waving off the reporters as he began to head toward the exit of the stadium.

* * *

Ash watched as Mandi disappeared into the tunnel on the tv monitor in the room he was seated within. Ash had seen Mandi in the Indigo Conference once before, and he was well aware of the fact that Mandi was a trainer that was more than capable of winning a Championship. But after this battle, he could clearly see that Mandi's style when battling improved with each Pokemon he used. Mandi relied on wide move pools to control a battle no matter what kind of match up he faced. And this led to him exerting a level of dominance which was proof that Mandi was going to be his toughest opponent yet.

"Now it's our turn to make a statement." Ash said as he looked at Pikachu out of the corner of his eye, finding his partner on his shoulder where it was always located. "Right Pikachu."

"Pika!" It said with a nod of agreement.

* * *

A wooden stick struck the center of a large drum that was placed on a stand as a group of people dressed black harmonized their voice together, gaining the attention of most of the crowd.

"Hey, who are they?"

"Why are they dressed in black? It's way too hot for that."

"What are they doing?"

As most of the group raised their voices, a single male that was quite bulky held a tall poll which he proudly swung about, featuring the flag that was made for Ash Ketchum. Words such as pride, zeal and confidence were written all over the flag as the crowd looked on with mild interest.

"I didn't know Ash Ketchum had his own cheering squad."

"Well I heard from a friend that he's been pretty good since the Conference started." Two generally unconcerned guys had been discussing the next match, but the mention of Ash Ketchum had gotten the attention of the person seated behind them.

"Didn't you hear?" The person seated behind them leaned forward to enter their conversation.

"Hear what?" They asked in return, looking back.

"Apparently Ash and Mandi got into a bit of a fight a few days ago along with their Pokemon because one of Ash's Pokemon was injured in their exhibition match. If Ash wins today they'll have a rematch, and everyone wants to see if he'll try to get even with Mandi."

"For real?"

"Ash believes Mandi injured his Ivysaur on purpose, and if you look at the replay it really does seem that way. I can understand his feeling if someone was purposely aiming to injure my Pokemon."

"Yeah, I hear ya. If the two of them have a rematch, it's definitely going to be heated. Man, I wouldn't mind seeing that battle."

"Are you kidding me? I would love to see that battle!"

The announcement that the next match would be starting brought this conversation to an end as everyone gaze became fixated on the two entrances to the stadium where they could see two silhouettes waiting to escape the darkness of the tunnel.

"In our next match, we have Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town in the blue box, battling against Jerry Forge of Vermillion City!"

Both trainers left the tunnel, making their way toward their respective boxes where they gave the other a nod of acknowledgement. Ash excitedly waited for the signal to begin the battle, well aware of who his first choice would be in this battle. This round of the tournament began the race to the Finals, so the battles would become progressively longer. Starting with two on two battles, the next round would be three on three and so on until the final battle was reached which would be a full six on six battle. As the ref explained the rules of the battle, Ash noticed a small portion of the stands that was dressed in black.

'Hmm?' Ash said to himself as he took a closer look, he noticed that one of them was waving a flag with his name written on it, which was more than enough for him to realize that this was the cheering squad that had promised to back him during the tournament. He hadn't even noticed them at first if they were here, although he would account that to nerves, but he was glad to see them. His hometown was backing him up. Nothing could stop him.

But as Ash observed the cheering squad, he soon spotted another face within the crowd, one that he held a fair share of resentment for. Mandi…

He stared at the older male for a moment, having a quick exchange of words with the man.

_"Just you wait, I'm coming for you!" Ash stated._

_"We'll see…" Mandi replied._

"Trainers, are you ready?" The ref asked, bringing Ash back to the matter at hand. The two trainers gave him a nod of confirmation, and then he raised his flags. "Then let the battle begin!"

Up in the stands, the young woman behind the drum began to strike it at a slow steady pace that gradually began to speed up as the two trainers selected their Pokemon. Her pace continued to rise as the Pokeballs were tossed into the air, coming to a climax as the Pokemon were released. She then stopped just as soon as the Pokemon took shape on the field, stretching a bit as they observed their opponent.

"Yes." Ash said in a whisper to himself as he studied the situation. It was his Pidgeot versus a Parasect. This one would be in the bag.

"Crap." Jerry muttered as he snapped his fingers. Then he shook his head and pointed at Pidgeot. "Parasect, use Poisonpowder!"

"Pidgeot, get rid of it with Whirlwind!" Ash called out. Pidgeot spread its broad wings with a shout before flapping its wings repeatedly; whipping up a strong gust of wind that removed the dark purple dust cloud that Parasect had been produced from the large mushroom on its back. "Now let's make this quick, use Aerial Ace!"

"Parasect, intercept with Sludge Bomb!" Jerry shouted. Pidgeot took flight, disappearing into the bright glare of the sun for just a few moments, then it came rushing down toward Parasect as a speeding blur. Parasect launched a volley of small orbs made entirely of purple sludge toward the approaching Pidgeot, the avian Pokemon demonstrated its high level of agility by maneuvering through the attacks with ease without breaking away from its path toward Parasect. Nothing would stop it. "Parasect, use Endure!"

"Pidgeot!" The bird squawked as it slammed its wing into Parasect, sending it tumbling away. Ash furrowed his eyebrows with confusion as Pidgeot came crashing down to the field after its attack on Parasect, unable to remain airborne.

'What's going on?' Ash said as he leaned forward, trying to get a better look at Pidgeot who struggling just to return to its feet. Observing every part of Pidgeot that he could from where he was standing, Ash couldn't find anything that could be wrong with it, until he caught sight of Parasect. The mushroom on its back had become goldenrod in color as opposed to the bright red that it had been just moments before. 'The color of the mushroom changed and that means…Effect Spore! Dang, we got paralyzed.'

"Awesome, we got him with your Effect Spore Parasect." Jerry exclaimed with a grin as Pidgeot gave a cry of frustration before forcing itself up to its feet. "Now get them with Psybeam!"

"Pidgeot, move!" Ash yelled, but Pidgeot was unable to escape the spiraling psychic energy that Parasect had fired from its eyes. Pidgeot was drowned within the hypnotic colors of the Psybeam attack for a quite a bit of time before Parasect ended its attack. "Pidgeot, are you okay?"

The bird had been standing up completely still since the attack before, but now it began to stumble about the field, tripping over its own feet.

'Ah crap, it's confused…' Ash muttered as he looked across the field at his opponent. 'Geez this guy is lucky. Two status effects in a row…'

Watching his Pidgeot rest on its stomach in its sorry state only increased Ash's irritation. He would not lose to someone that had luck on their side. That would be unacceptable! Ash stomped his foot, beginning his appeal to Pidgeot as he tried to snap the Pokemon out of its confusion.

"Pidgeot, get up!" Ash commanded, although this did not change anything as it continued to chirp softly while resting on its stomach.

"Parasect, finish it off with Sludge Bomb!" Jerry ordered.

"Pidgeot, dodge it!" Ash roared as Parasect launched the finishing attack. Unfortunately, Pidgeot remained unresponsive to Ash's pleads until it was bombarded by the Sludge Bomb attack.

Each of them exploded as they met with Pidgeot, creating a thick cloud of smoke around Pidgeot that took several moments to clear away before the ref could inspect the condition of Pidgeot. Finding the bird still resting on its stomach with a pair of swirls replacing its eyes, the ref could make his declaration.

"Pidgeot is unable to battle!" He shouted, raising the ref flag to confirm that Jerry was the victor of the first matchup of this battle.

Ash took a moment to absorb this information, then he let out a sigh of irritation before removing Pidgeot's Pokeball from his belt which he used to call back his unconscious Pokemon. Looking down at the device that contained his Pidgeot, Ash held it tightly.

'Don't Pidgeot, I won't let it end like this.' Ash said to himself as he shook his head. He wouldn't go down, not like this. "Muk, I choose you!"

Ash pitched his next choice onto the field, releasing his ever loving, made of sludge companion Muk onto to the field who gave a mighty roar with its entrance.

"Parasect, use Psybeam again!" Jerry ordered, deciding to take full advantage of the type advantage they had.

"Oh no you don't, Muk use Disable!" Ash shouted, using one of Muk's favorite attacks. Muk was a Pokemon that simply enjoyed getting under its opponent's skin, and a number of its moves were a perfect fit. Parasect stumbled back as though it had been struck by something, and after this it failed to use Psybeam despite its best efforts.

"He got us." Jerry exclaimed he rubbed the side of the neck. "Alright then, Parasect, use Slash!"

"Muk, use Minimize!" Ash ordered as Parasect began its approach toward Muk. The poison type Pokemon began to shrink in size until it was half its former size and weight, leading to boost in speed for Muk. As Parasect neared Muk to attack, the sludge Pokemon circled around it with its new speed, coming to a stop behind Parasect where it was completely open for attack. "Now get it with Sludge Bomb!"

"Parasect, behind you!" Jerry yelled, but he was far too late to help. Parasect was hit by the widespread attack which removed what little health it had remaining after taking an Aerial Ace from Pidgeot. The ref had no trouble declaring that Parasect was unable to continue from a distance while raising the blue flag for Ash. Jerry sighed at this, then he smiled since this shouldn't be too difficult. He already had an advantage since he could select a Pokemon with a type advantage, and he had one available. "Return Parasect. Okay, let's go Hypno!"

"Hypno!" His Pokemon cried out as it took shape on the field.

"Start off with Psychic!" Jerry commanded.

"Dodge it Muk!"

Hypno waved its hands about, distorting the air around it before several waves of psychic energy was released from the air, heading straight toward Muk. Seeing the approaching attack, Muk began to duck and weave its way through the onslaught, successfully evading each of the attacks.

"Hypno, get it with Psyshock!" Jerry continued, pointing at Muk current location. Hypno threw its hands into the air, causing numerous small orbs to materialize in the air around it. Then Hypno thrusted its arms toward Muk as if to order the spheres to attack Muk who struggled to avoid the entire attack.

"Muk!" It groaned as a portion of its body fell under the attack Psyshock.

'We can't dodge this attack completely, so we'll have to get rid of this one as opposed to Psychic.' Ash said to himself as the Psyshock attack came to an end. "Muk, use Disable!"

"Damn." Jerry mumbled as Hypno stumbled a bit as a result of being hit by Disable. "This still doesn't change anything. Hypno, use Psychic!"

"Muk counter it with Sludge Bomb!" Ash yelled. Both Pokemon unleashed their respective attacks, watching as they collided together which only created a plume of smoke at the center of the field. "Now attack with Sludge Wave!"

Muk gave a roar as a torrent of sludge erupted from the lower part of its body that it began to ride upon into the cloud. Hypno, who stood on the other side of the cloud, could hear Muk's roar but was unable to see where it would be approaching from.

"Hypno, remain calm and prepare a Shadow Ball." Jerry said. Hypno did as it was told, forming the dark type attack within the space between its two outstretched hands. Hypno then used Psychic to create a synthetic vision in order to detect where Muk was approaching from within the smoke. Thrusting its hands forward once again, Hypno fired the Shadow Ball into the smoke, watching as it disappeared into the darkness of the cloud, but this was closely followed by an explosion, proof that it had hit its target. "Nice Hypno!"

"Muk!" Muk roared as it came sailing out of the smoke toward Hypno, beginning a fast decent toward its opponent. Hypno received no chance to react before Muk came crashing down onto it using Body Slam.

"Awesome Muk!" Ash shouted as he ran alongside the perimeter of the field to get a better view of what was taking place. "Now let's use Mud Bomb while you're so close."

Hypno looked up in horror as Muk opened up its large mouth where it could see a dull light forming within Muk. Hypno shut its eyes tightly in preparation for the attack it was going to receive at point blank range, preferring to take the attack as though it hadn't seen it coming. Muk spat out a large sphere of hardened mud directly onto Hypno's head which exploded on contact. The force of the blast had blown Muk off of Hypno's body, sending it tumbling across the field until it came to a stop in front of Ash.

"Are you okay Muk?" Ash called out to his Pokemon as it groaned before rising up.

"Muk!" It replied as it shook itself for a bit to get rid of the dust on its body.

The ref approached the cloud that Hypno had disappeared within, waving his flags to clear it away, although he soon found himself wishing that he had kept his distance just a bit longer. Raising both of his hands in front of his face, the ref was blown away by a wave of psychic energy that parted the smoke, revealing Hypno who had both of its hands on its head, shouting in pain.

"Hypno?!" Jerry shouted, trying to calm his Pokemon, but his words failed to get through to Hypno.

"Hypno!" It screamed as its eyes snapped open with a dark blue hue. Hypno's body gained a blue outline as it rose into the air, glaring at Muk and Ash. The stare from the psychic type Pokemon sent a chill down the spine of Ash as he soon realized that Hypno was now acting without any commands from Jerry. This was going to get ugly.

Hypno threw both of its hands into the air, creating a large distorted around itself that only impressed the cheering fans even more. The psychic Pokemon then thrusted its hands toward Ash and Muk once again, unleashing an enormous shockwave of energy that rippled through the air as it traveled toward its target. Both Ash and Muk.

Muk glanced back at Ash who was standing directly behind it, realizing that Ash was bound to get hit by this attack, and it was clear that the blast radius would be too large for him to escape the range on his own. Throwing itself onto Ash, Muk completely enveloped Ash into its body before shutting its eyes in preparation for the attack.

"Muk! What are you doing?!" Ash roared from within Muk, unaware of what was taking place outside. The wave of psychic energy collided with Muk and the field surrounding it, destroying the field around it, although Muk remained unharmed. The stadium became silent, realizing that Ash could've potentially been killed in the blast.

Everyone stared at Muk, waiting to see if the Pokemon's efforts were successful. A blue barrier appeared around Muk for just a moment, then it flickered away as Muk rose up from the ground with a groan. Muk shoved one of its hands into its torso as though it was searching for something, then it ripped Ash out of its body. He was covered in the slime that made up Muk's body, although he didn't seem to mind as Muk set him down on his feet. Ash stumbled a bit before standing up right, much to the delight of the crowd.

"Thanks Muk." Ash said, receiving a large smile from his purple companion as it attempted to absorb him in a hug. "Not right now Muk, we got something more important to focus on."

"Hypno!" Hypno continued to shout as it hovered above the field, wildly thrashing about as both Jerry and ref spoke to each other.

"Can't you call it back to its Pokeball?!" The ref hollered at Jerry since he was more than prepared to declare that this battle was over.

"I've already tried that, but all of the kinetic energy Hypno is producing has shut down its Pokeball." Jerry explained as he looked up at his Pokemon. "I can't call it back!"

"Can you tell me what's wrong with you Hypno then?" The ref asked.

"I have no idea. I've never seen anything like this!" Jerry exclaimed.

"Muk, use Screech!"

An ear piercing scream filled the stadium, forcing everyone present to cover their ears as Muk produced this horrific sound. But out of everyone that was in the stadium, Hypno seemed to face the worst of it as the sound waves pounded against its eardrums.

"Now Muk, knock it out with Sludge Bomb!" Ash continued, pointing at their target. Muk opened up its mouth, firing a round of small bombs at Hypno's shield had fallen thanks to Screech. In the silent stadium, everyone could only hear the shouts of Hypno as it was hit repeatedly until it was finally knocked out. Hypno came crashing down to the field where it landed with a thud, remaining completely still. An awkward silence passed before the ref approached Hypno with a bit of uncertainty, concerned with his own safety.

Inspecting the Pokemon for a few moments, the ref then raised a flag into the air. Ash let out a sigh of relief followed closely by the stadium bursting into cheers. Muk happily pounced onto Ash as it always did, cheering for their victory although Ash didn't respond to this as he saw Jerry rush over to his Hypno to check on his Pokemon himself.

"You're Hypno will be fine." Ash assured him as he neared Jerry who was kneeling down beside his partner.

"I know, Nurse Joy can fix just about anything." Jerry replied with a false, trying to hide his frustration. "I just want to know what made Hypno go berserk like that."

"That was partially our fault." Ash said sheepishly as he motioned to himself and Muk.

"What do you mean?"

"A friend of mine has a Psyduck that has psychic powers that go haywire whenever it has a headache. I think when Muk used Mud Bomb on Hypno, it gave it a headache and it lost control of its psychic abilities." Ash explained. "I thought this was something that only her Psyduck experienced, but I guess it applies to all psychic types."

"Wow, you figured all that out?" Jerry exclaimed, raising a brow.

"Just a hunch." Ash replied. Jerry shrugged before extending a hand toward Ash.

"I can see the reporters coming our way, so I guess I'll take my leave here. Great battle."

Ash extended his hand toward Jerry, although he was hesitant to shake hands with Ash since he was still covered in slime. Ash withdrew his hand with a grin, realizing how appalling Muk's slime might have seemed to Jerry.

"I'll just pretend we shook hands." Ash said, receiving a nod of agreement from Jerry who then made a one eighty on his heels to begin traveling toward the exit of the battlefield.

Ash then turned to the camera crew that had stopped a few feet away from him, refusing to come any closer. He could only chuckle as the female reporter came up to him while holding her nose to avoiding gagging on camera from the stench Muk's slime had left on him.

"Ash, congratulations on your win today." She began, speaking with a nasally voice that Ash found incredibly amusing. "With this win, its now been confirmed that your next opponent will be Mandi. I'm sure you've heard some of his recent comments, is there anything you'd like to say in return?"

"Well right now I'm really happy to have made it this far into the Indigo Conference. I've heard a lot of people say I'm too young to actually win in this Conference, or even beat some of the more experience trainers. But I still don't see why I can't beat them. I put in the hours and train from morning to night with my Pokemon to give us a chance to win a Championship, and that's what we came to the Indigo Conference to do. Mandi is looking up at a Championship right now, and that's the easiest way to trip on a stone that's in his path." Ash stated, giving the cameras a nod. The crowd cheered for Ash as he left the stadium, anticipating his next match.

Would he be the stone that manages to trip up Mandi on his path to the Championship, or will Ash be just another pebble that gets crushed underneath Mandi's strength?

**Studio**

"I must say, Ash Ketchum is starting to get on my good side." Darnell stated as he nodded repeatedly, completely oblivious to the peeved stare he was receiving from Ray.

"How has he done that?" Charles asked as he leaned forward on the table.

"Well at first, he only came across as all business to me." Darnell replied.

"All business?" Charles repeated, lowering his eyebrows.

"Yeah. He was all work and no talk. Yeah, he's a good trainer, but he didn't bring any special atmosphere to his battles. He could walk the walk, but there was no talk." Darnell explained. "I know flashy trainers aren't the best, but I just think they're the most fun to watch instead of the down to earth trainers."

"There's a lot of fans that would agree with you Darnell." Charles interjected.

"But with a statement like what he said today, Ash Ketchum has definitely given his last battle in the Indigo Conference some hype." Darnell continued.

"Whoa, whoa wait." Ray exclaimed. "Last battle? What do you mean by that?"

"Exactly what I said, his next battle against Mandi is going to be his last one." Darnell stated.

"How did you come to that conclusion?"

"As much as the kid is starting to grow on me, he's up against Mandi, a premier trainer in any Conference. Frankly, Ash is just too young to beat Mandi right now. This will be the end of the road for him." Darnell went on.

"Ash has already proven that he'll punch pressure in the face if he could. I see no reason why he couldn't beat Mandi in their upcoming match." Ray replied.

"Alright then, Andy, what do you think?" Darnell asked, glancing over at the man that one again was reducing his role in the conversation to escape being thrown in the spotlight.

"Well, I don't really have an opinion on this match. There's too many factors that can and will tip the scales. Mandi is used to battling with in high stake battles where he will be threading the needle so to speak. Ash on the other hand, may not know what to do in a situation where the battle is on the line." Andy explained, gaining a smug look from Darnell. "But at the same time Ash is coming into this battle with his emotions fueling him after the injury to his Ivysaur, not to mention his Pokemon are clearly out to get back at Mandi too. I don't really know who I'd side with for this one."

"Mhmm, good observation." Charles commented.

"What do you think Charles?" Ray asked, looking at the elderly gentleman on who began to stroke his beard.

"I don't know what to make of this match either. All I know is that it's going to have the fans on their edge of their seats from beginning to end. It's a classic matchup that everyone loves to see, the underdog versus a contender." Charles said, unable to hide the smile on his face. "It's exciting to think about these two trainers getting ready to battle each other. It feels as though a fuse has been lit for an explosive battle."

* * *

The sun had set for about and hour now, and Ash found himself resting on his back underneath the darkened skies of night, wrapped the warm air.

"Hey guys, can you believe we've made it all the way to the final sixteen trainers in the Indigo Conference?" Ash asked, looking around at the Pokemon that were resting out on the grassy clearing around him. Each of them voiced their own opinions on the matter, not that Ash could understand any of it, but at the very least he could tell that they were excited. "I know right. If we keep on battling the way we have been, no one in this Conference can stop us."

Charizard, Primeape and Tauros were quick to add their agreements while the others took their time. They were all confident that their winning streak could continue all the way to the championship. Ash sat up and cleared his throat to call for their attention.

"I know you guys have heard me go on and on about this, but tomorrow I want each of you guys to be level headed about battling Mandi and his Pinsir. We're all upset about what happened to Ivysaur, but if anyone is to blame, it's me." Ash stated. "It's my own fault that Ivysaur was injured, but I'm not going to let that happen again. That also doesn't mean Mandi is off the hook. He hurt one of our friends, so let's teach him a lesson he won't forget."

* * *

A/N

And now we've finally made it to Ash versus Mandi. I don't have much to say this time around since I've been really busy as of late. Hopefully my next update won't take quite as long as this one, but school is starting again so a lot of my free time will be disappearing pretty soon. Anyway, thanks for the reviews once again and please continue to give feedback.


	8. Headstrong

**Part 8**

**May 25****th**

**Main Stadium**

The stadium was in a buzz as the fans prepared themselves for the exciting start of what many people had began to address as the Championship Run. At this point in the tournament only sixteen trainers were remaining, and each of them could safely say that they had just as good a chance as anyone else to win the Championship. Now it was time to turn it up and show everyone what they had as they made a mad dash toward the trophy waiting at the top of the staircase.

"It is with great anticipation and excitement that I welcome all of you, both trainers and fans to the final leg of the Indigo Conference. The Championship Run!" Charles Goodshow declared, raising his arms to encourage the fans to voice their feelings. "I know you all can't wait to see which trainer out of the sixteen remaining contestants becomes the Champion of the Indigo Conference, so we're going to get right to the battles!"

Charles smiled brightly at the crowd before stepping down from the podium where he motioned for the referee to take his place on the field while a pair of security guards quickly moved onto the field to take the podium off, clearing the area for the main event. The announcer than gave a call for the two trainers of their first match to make their way onto the field, giving a rousing introduction as they appeared within the stadium.

* * *

Marcy looked around the stadium from her seat in the stands, feeling the goose bumps rise up on her skin from the atmosphere that had set in throughout the entire stadium. This match had earned quite a bit of attention, and everyone had a part in setting the tone. Marcy felt a smile creep on her face as she rose from her seat. She couldn't remain seated for this battle. Ash was definitely going to show everything something that would have everyone on their feet.

Making her way over to the stairway separating the seating sections, the announcers called for everyone attention from the small box they were providing commentary from.

"A fuse to an explosive battle had been lit just a few days ago by the words of a young trainer to an accomplished one. Now that fuse has finally reached the end of its length as this battle nears." The introduction began as the crowd settled into their seats, waiting for the appearance of the two trainers. "A passionate trainer currently in his first season in the professional circuit now stands on this grand stage within Indigo Plateau, aiming for the Championship with fierce determination. Representing the Silph's Co franchise, Ash Ketchum!"

Ash stepped out of the tunnel he had been waiting in, acting as the signal for his cheering squad to begin from within the stands. Waving their flag proudly back and forth from high within the stands, they harmonized their voices as Ash made his way toward his trainer box. Unlike the previous rounds, the trainer box had been upgraded in order to keep up with the rising level of the battles. Now the location for the trainers was now a raised platform with a railing surrounding three sides for the safety of the trainer.

As Ash continued to walk, he looked about at the stands, placing a hand over his head to block the sunlight from above. The open stadium was no help with the blazing sun, although it wouldn't be too hard to ignore this once the battle begun. Once Ash was set in his spot, the platform rose up several feet hovering over the ground.

"And now, the experienced and battle hardened trainer who has been on stage like this numerous times in his career in the professional circuit. Representing the Celadon Entertainment franchise, Mandi!" The announcer continued, introducing the second participant on the match who entered the stadium. The moment Mandi left the darkness the tunnel, he and Ash made eye contact with each other. Mandi's gaze became sharp and cold as he gave Ash a glare, but Ash remained firm as he hardened his expression. He wasn't going to let Mandi get the better of him this time. Once Mandi was on his platform, the ref raised both of his flags to explain rules to the trainers.

"This will be a three on three Pokemon battle. There will be no substitutions for either party. During the battle, malicious attacks are to be used with caution by both trainers." The referee declared. In other words, they wanted a clean battle, but you were allowed to be dirty if need be. "Trainers, are you ready?"

Ash and Mandi gave the ref a nod of confirmation. With this he lowered his flags and quickly abandoned his spot at the center of the field to allow the battle to begin. Ash and Mandi only stared at each other several moments, quietly trying to make a decision as to which Pokemon they should use first.

'His Pikachu isn't out today.' Mandi noted. Mandi had watched numerous replays of Ash's battles, and so far he had never seen Ash enter a battle without Pikachu on his shoulder. Was this some sort of trick?

If Pikachu was in its Pokeball, then Ash was clearly going to use it first. But then why would he bring it in its Pokeball? Based on the replays Mandi had seen, Pikachu was Ash's most trusted partner that he relied upon to win close battles that would decide the fate of the match. If it was in its Pokeball, was he saving it for later, or was he going to use it first?

'He's always saved his Pikachu for close battles. If anything, he'll want to start strong with a Pokemon who can stay calm considering his entire team was livid after our exhibition match.' Mandi stated. Recalling all of the Pokemon he had seen that day when Ash's Charizard had attacked him, he could eliminate a number of his Pokemon on the spot. 'If he's not using his Pikachu, then I'll need someone with a wide move pool to fight all of the other possibilities.'

Ash and Mandi detached a Pokeball from their belts having decided what Pokemon they would use to start this battle. Together, the two trainers hurled the spheres into the air where they opened up, releasing a formless white flash that jumped to the field.

Mandi's Golbat hissed as it took shape, stretching its wings a bit as it waited for Ash's Pokemon to finish taking shape.

'My Golbat's move pool should be large enough to handle any of the Pokemon that he will likely use.' Mandi concluded with a smirk, although this look of confidence vanished as the small yellow mouse took shape on the field, immediately going down on all fours with electricity crackling from its cheeks.

"Pika!" Pikachu said as it glared at Golbat. Ash thumbed his nose at Mandi with a grin, content with the man's expression of shock. Ash's smile on widened as Mandi's shock was replaced with a cold glare, showing Mandi's frustration.

'This damn kid tricked me.' Mandi muttered as he grinded his teeth together. He had done too much second guessing because Ash had made one small change. Now he was at a disadvantage, but he wouldn't let that upset the match. "Golbat, use Sludge Bomb!"

"Pikachu, counter with Thunderbolt!" Ash ordered. Pikachu unleashed a fury of bolts toward Golbat's oncoming attack, obliterating the wide spread attack with ease. Pikachu then gave another shout as it increased the power of its attack, sending one large bolt toward Golbat with the clear intent of knocking it out with this one hit.

"Golbat, knock it away with Air Slash!" Mandi shouted. Golbat gave a shout as it stiffened one of its wings before thrusting it toward Pikachu's approaching attack, sending a ripple through the air toward the electricity. The two attacks met with an astounding thud as the Thunderbolt was split apart by the piercing slash of wind. 'I won't let you land a single electric type attack on my Golbat.'

"Pikachu, get out of the way!" Ash hollered, seeing that Thunderbolt was having no effect on the Air Slash whatsoever. Once the opposition to the Air Slash was gone, the attack raced toward Pikachu who leaped out of the path of the attack just in time to save its skin. The Air Slash had crashed into the field, creating a deep hole in the ground that demonstrated the piercing power of the attack. "We don't want get hit by that. We'll need a speed boost, so use Agility!"

"Golbat, use Confuse Ray!" Mandi ordered. Pikachu would need a few moments to heighten its speed, and that would be just enough time for them to land this attack. Golbat's eyes gained a blue hue before it released a circular pulse from its mouth that traveled toward Pikachu who was still motionless at the moment.

'Come on!' Ash said, watching as the attack neared Pikachu. He wanted to end this battle quickly, but this Confuse Ray would put everything on hold. 'Come on Pikachu, you can do it!'

Pikachu disappeared, leaving nothing more a small dust cloud to mark where it had previously been standing while the Confuse Ray faded away having missed its target.

'What!?' Mandi exclaimed, scanning the field for Pikachu. He was positive that Pikachu must have been grazed by the Confuse Ray, but right now the first thing he would have to worry about is dealing with Pikachu's speed.

"Pikaaaa…" Pikachu cooed as it came to a halt, becoming visible once again as it stumbled a bit.

"Oh crap." Ash mumbled as he caught sight of Pikachu, realizing that the Pokemon had been affected by the Confuse Ray. It failed to get away entirely.

"Golbat, use Air Cutter!" Mandi commanded quickly. He would have to take full advantage of this right now and go for the knock out punch with a quick and powerful combination.

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted, waving his arms as he tried to snap the Pokemon out of its confused state. Pikachu only looked around at the crowd with a dazed look before it ears perked up at the sound of Golbat's wings creating multiple ripples through the air. Listening closely to how each of the attacks were approaching, Pikachu began to move through the fray relying on sound alone.

Mandi, along with everyone in the stadium watched in awe as Pikachu got through the entire Air Cutter attack without receiving so much as a scratch before it rushed at Golbat.

"Alright Pikachu, let's go for a close range Thunderbolt!" Ash shouted, deciding to capitalize on this opportunity.

"Golbat, hold off that Thunderbolt with Shadow Ball!" Mandi yelled. An electric type attack from this close up would surely end the battle right now, and he wouldn't allow that. But to both Ash and Mandi's surprise, Pikachu began to flicker as multiple images of itself appeared all over the field. The Shadow Ball Golbat had been preparing faded away as it looked around the field, unsure of which Pikachu was the real one. 'Why is it using Double Team?'

Looking about frantically, Golbat failed to notice one of the Pikachu's appear behind it in mid air where it latched itself onto the back of the bat Pokemon. With a surprised hiss, Golbat tried to shake off the electric mouse while Pikachu's copies disappeared, allowing the Pokemon to begin charging up for an attack.

"Pika-CHUU!"

Ash and Mandi were forced to place a hand in front of their eyes as the entire field disappeared within the blinding light of Pikachu's Thunder attack.

"WHOA!" One of the announcers roared, trying to comprehend how all this power was packed into such a small body. The audience was very audible with their reactions, more the impressed with the show Pikachu had put on so far. Soon enough, the blast radius of Thunder shrunk away until it was completely gone, revealing Pikachu resting on top of a thoroughly roasted Golbat.

Mandi observed the scene with a stoic expression, refusing to allow his anger to be seen. The last thing he needed right now was for Ash to know that he was getting under his skin.

"Golbat is unable to continue! Pikachu is the winner!" The ref declared, taking a glance at Mandi as he motioned for him to recall his unconscious Pokemon. Mandi did so without a word, having already decided which Pokemon he would be sending out next.

"Pinsir!" The Pokemon growled as it landed on the field, stomping its feet several times to pump itself up.

Ash drew a sharp breath at the sight of the Pokemon. Just the sight brought back the memory of Ivysaur trapped between its two large horns, screaming in pain. Ash shook his head, putting the thought in the back of his head as he focused on the battle at hand.

"Pikachu, how are you feeling?" Ash called out to his Pokemon.

"Chaaaa." Pikachu replied as it fought to maintain its balance as the world spun around it. The Confuse Ray still hadn't worn off yet.

"This isn't going to be pretty." Ash muttered.

"Pinsir, start off with X-Scissors!" Mandi yelled. Pinsir began to stamp its feet again in preparation to charge at Pikachu, but the small Pokemon dashed off in the direction of the sound.

"Pikachu?" Ash said, looking about the field for it along with Pinsir who remained where it stood now that it lacked a target. It clear now that the Confuse Ray had Pikachu acting on its own, following instinct rather than Ash's command. That had won them the battle against Golbat, but he doubted that this would continue.

"Sir?" Pinsir felt something land on top of its back, causing the Pokemon to whirl around in search of what was on it. Everyone present except for Pinsir could see that it was Pikachu who had landed on its back, and its cheeks were beginning to crackle as a sign that it was preparing to attack once again.

"Pika-CHUU!" Pinsir disappeared within the blinding electrical cloud that was known as Pikachu's Thunder attack. The crowd was just as impressed with the incredible power of the attack despite it being used twice in a row. But while the crowd was in awe, one of Ash's worries about his small yellow partner surfaced.

'Pikachu, please be okay.' Ash said as the Thunder attack faded away, revealing the duo of Pokemon who hadn't moved an inch since Pikachu's attack had begun. Ash eyed Pikachu closely, immediately noticing its Pikachu rapid breathing and that its fur was beginning to glisten from sweat.

Ash's number one fear with Pikachu was its use of Thunder. During their many months of training, Pikachu had become ridiculously powerful despite its small stature, but that proved to be the biggest issue. Its body was too small for this much strength, and one more than one occasion Pikachu had suffered from the dangerous electrical output of Thunder. Ash could only hope right now was that Pikachu hadn't put itself in any serious danger.

"Pinsir, use Vital Throw on Pikachu!" Mandi ordered, seeing that his partner was unaffected by the powerful electric attack since it had buried its feet into the ground to release the electricity into the earth. Pinsir ripped Pikachu from its back and hurled it to the ground with a triumphant shout.

"Pikachu!" Ash hollered as his Pokemon hit the ground a with a deafening thud.

"Pinsir, follow up with Vicegrip!" Pinsir bent over and scooped up Pikachu within its two horns which earned a sharp glance from Ash at this familiar scene. "And finish it with Guillotine!"

"Pikachu, use Thunder!" Ash barked, trying to snap Pikachu out its confusion. It was still dazed and confused as Pinsir's horns began to close up around its small body. Ash's eyes widened as the sight of Ivysaur within these same horns flashed before him once again. "No, not again...PIKACHU!"

Ash bellowed the skies above, being heard throughout the entire stadium. Pinsir had paused for just a moment, surprised with the volume that Ash could shout at, unaware of the fact that Pikachu's vision had finally become focused again.

"Pi?" Pikachu asked itself before realizing that it was located in a very bad situation.

"Pinsir, finish it!" Mandi demanded.

"Use Thunder!" Ash roared. Once Pinsir focused its attention of Pikachu again, its eyes widened as Pikachu unleashed a surge of electricity on it a second time as it was slowly crushed by Pinsir's horns. For a third time, the field disappeared within the powerful light produced from Pikachu's Thunder attack as everyone waited on the edge of their seat for the result.

Was this enough for Pikachu to remain in the battle? Or did Pinsir successfully injure two of Ash's precious Pokemon?

The light faded away once again, revealing the pair of Pokemon who was in the exact same position that they had been before their attacks had begun. But now Pikachu's body had gone limp in between Pinsir's horns, and the beetle Pokemon had buried its feet in the field once again to release all the electricity into the ground.

"Excellent Pinsir." Mandi stated as the Pokemon separated its horns, dropping Pikachu to the ground in front of it. The sight of Pikachu made Ash leap over the side of the platform where he grabbed on the rungs that he could use to climb down it.

Once he was one the ground, Ash rushed onto the field, placing himself in between Pinsir and Pikachu more aggressively than he had planned on. Bumping into Pinsir just enough to force it back a step, Ash could hear the gasps in the crowd as the Pokemon loomed over him with a dark stare. Scooping Pikachu up from the ground with one arm, Ash fearlessly returned Pinsir's stare with a glare of his own.

"Hey, don't taunt a Pokemon." The ref snapped at Ash since he was so close to Pinsir, although Ash paid no mind to this fact. He continued his stare down with the Pokemon as one of the Pokeballs on his belt began to tremble. "Didn't you hear me?! Get back to your box!"

Ash finally began to move again, taking a hold of the shaking Pokeball which he proceeded to hurl at the ground. A deafening roar forced Pinsir to take a number of steps back as Ash's Charizard appeared on the field beside him, clearly prepared to begin the battle. Ash rose up with Pikachu in his arms and returned to his platform, and once he was back in his proper position, the ref declared that the battle could continue.

'Thank you for all your effort Pikachu, I really hope you're okay after taking that Guillotine and Vicegrip.' Ash said as he looked down to observe the damage done to Pikachu. He could see a bruise appearing around its torso where Pinsir had been crushing it. Right now he could only hope that it wasn't something in serious as he pulled out Pikachu's Pokeball and called it back. 'You put Charizard in a position to win it all Pikachu. We won't let you down.'

Ash set his sights on the field now, taking a moment to look at Pinsir who was sizing up Charizard with a rather fearful look. It knew exactly what kind of punishment it was going to face against a Charizard, but Ash's Charizard had much more in mind.

"Charizard, use Flamethrower!" Ash shouted, deciding that they would make the first move. They had the clear advantage now, and they weren't going to allow Mandi to land even one hit with his Pinsir.

"Pinsir, dodge it!" Mandi said rather plainly. They had no options when it came to fighting a fire type, and that was evident with how comically Pinsir dashed away from the oncoming flames. Pretty soon a majority of the field had been bathed in flames, and Pinsir found itself staring up at Charizard who stood over it with a threatening glare.

"Let em' have it Charizard!" Ash ordered as he threw a fist into the air. Pinsir could only spare a gasp before its world became hotter than it could ever imagine.

Ash could tell that Mandi hadn't put in any effort to trying to extend the battle between Pinsir and Charizard. He spent nearly the entire time just watching his Pinsir run around the field, deep in thought, probably preparing to use whatever Pokemon he was going to use next.

"Pinsir is unable to battle!" The ref declared as Charizard looked down at the roasted Pokemon. With a snort, Charizard rose its foot and gave Pinsir a kick that rolled it over onto its back which Charizard then placed its foot on top of. Recalling the replay it had seen of Pinsir injuring Ivysaur, Charizard bared its fangs which became ignited with flames. There was a low grumble from Charizard as it gave Pinsir a stare that alarmed the ref who took a step toward the two Pokemon. "The battle is over!"

Charizard shifted its gaze to the referee before shutting its mouth to end its attack. Then it looked toward Mandi, extending one hand toward him to make one short gesture said three words. Bring it on.

The atmosphere became heavy as though a storm was approaching, all eyes on Mandi as they waited to see his response to Charizard. Mandi's attention was focused solely on Ash at the moment. He was receiving a look from the rookie trainer that he was hoping he wouldn't see. The stare of a true competitor.

Mandi raised a Pokeball to call back his Pinsir from beneath Charizard who took a step back to let the Pokemon disappear within its containment unit. Placing it back on his belt, Mandi then took the Pokemon that would surely allow him to win this battle.

"Aerodactyl, let's go!" Mandi yelled as he tossed the Pokeball onto the field, releasing the prehistoric Pokemon who roared with tis arrival to the field. While his Golbat had wound up with the short end of the stick when it was battling Pikachu, Mandi was completely confident that his Aerodactyl not only had the move pool to beat any of Ash's Pokemon, but the physical ability as well.

If the mood of the audience couldn't be felt before, it was definitely being felt now as Charizard and Aerodactyl observed the other. It turned out that a few people had actually seen the scuffle between Charizard and Aerodactyl, and a video had gotten onto the internet showing the short battle between the two Pokemon. Everyone present had seen the video since it had been one of the headlines during the Indigo Conference, and now they were finally going to see the next part.

"Aerodactyl, use Dragon Claw!" Mandi commanded.

"Charizard, counter with a Dragon Claw of your own!" Ash yelled.

Charizard and Aerodactyl met at the center of the field without any hesitation at all, slamming their hands together which sounded like a clap of thunder as they tried to overpower each other. Their hands glowed with a purple aura as they roared at the other. They were already heated.

"Aerodactyl, use Iron Tail while you're so close!" Mandi called out. Aerodactyl quickly raised a knee and drove it into Charizard's belly which gained a gasp of surprise from the fire type as it hunched over in pain. Breaking away from Charizard, Aerodactyl's tail began to glow as it spun around to slap Charizard across the face with its tail.

Aerodactyl raised an eyebrow with a level of surprise at the fact that Charizard was not sent tumbling away from the attack. It remained firmly planted where it stood, still in the position from when it had been hit.

"Get it with Flamethrower Charizard!" Ash hollered. Charizard began to act without a moment's notice, giving Aerodactyl a fierce looking glare before it grabbed onto the shoulders of Aerodactyl and hoisted it into the air. With a mighty roar, Charizard threw it to the ground before opening its wide jaws to unleash a wave of flames onto Aerodactyl.

The flames burned for just a few moments before one of Aerodactyl's hands burst out of the flames, grabbing onto Charizard's neck which shut down the Flamethrower. Charizard gasped for a moment as it struggled to breathe while Aerodactyl shook off the flames that had coated its skin which revealed that the powerful fire type attack had done little to no damage to the ancient Pokemon.

'Looks like Flamethrower will be useless here.' Ash noted. They would need something more powerful, and he had something in mind. But they would only get one clean shot with it, so he would have to wait for an opening.

Charizard closed one of its hands into a fist and drove it into Aerodactyl's stomach, forcing it to release it hold on Charizard's neck. The fire type Pokemon then followed up by spinning around to slam its tail into Aerodactyl as a revenge for the Iron Tail it had taken earlier. To Mandi's surprise, Aerodactyl was sent sliding away on its side after taking the blow from Charizard, demonstrating the difference in power between the two of them.

"Charizard, use Dragon Claw again!" Ash ordered, motioning for Charizard to rush in while Aerodactyl was still on the ground.

"Aerodactyl, dodge it!" Mandi said in response. Charizard spread its wings with authority before rising up slightly to rush at Aerodactyl who jumped back to its feet. As Charizard neared Aerodactyl, it took a wild swipe at Aerodactyl who barely managed to evade the attack. From there, Charizard began to pursue Aerodactyl, attacking at every given opportunity while the rock type Pokemon demonstrated its high level of agility by avoiding each of the attacks.

At this point both Ash and Mandi could see what kind of battle this was going to shape to be. Speed versus power.

'His Charizard holds the kind of power that could defeat a Pokemon in one hit.' Mandi noted. "But such crushing power is useless against untouchable speed. Aerodactyl, use Agility!"

Charizard gave a roar of frustration at yet another failed attempt to strike Aerodactyl before it seemingly disappeared from the field entirely. Turning quickly, Charizard looked about the field in search of the speedy rock type who was reaching near untraceable speeds. Unable to even figure out what direction it was coming from, Charizard was sent stumbling forward after taking a hit to its back from Aerodactyl who continued to zoom around the field at an unseen speed.

"Charizard, use Flamethrower on the field around you!" Ash ordered. Despite the frequent attacks it was taking, Charizard opened up its mouth to let a wave of flames surge out onto the field around. Even with the sudden change increase in temperature around Charizard, Aerodactyl continued to strike it from all over.

Ash grabbed on the railing surrounding the edges of the platform and leaned forward to give the field a hard stare, focusing specifically on the flames surrounding Charizard. It took a few moments, but the flames that had been dancing on their own split apart behind Charizard before it took another hit to its back.

'Found you.' Ash stated as Charizard turned around furiously in search of Aerodactyl. Taking note of the area where they flames had been put out, Charizard caught on to Ash's plan, giving its trainer a nod now that it understood. 'You won't be able to counter Aerodactyl at its current speed Charizard, but with your instincts you should be able to dodge it.'

Charizard shut its eyes, lowering its head slightly as it took in a few deep breaths, relying on sound in attempt to follow Aerodactyl. Unfortunately, all Charizard could hear was the cackle Aerodactyl produced as a taunt since Charizard could do nothing to stop it at the moment. Charizard's jaws became tight as it tried to contain its anger, but the fire type Pokemon felt as though it was going to explode trying to hold itself back.

_"Charizard, channel all that anger you have into your attacks. With it you'll be unstoppable!"_

Mandi felt a chill run down his spine as Charizard began to exert pressure that was similar to Ash's when its eyes snapped open. It was a competitor. The flame on Charizard's tail flickered for a moment before it doubled in size as Charizard gave a roar.

'I know you've been frustrated lately Charizard, and you've been waiting for your chance to prove yourself to everyone here. Let's show all of them what you're made of.' Ash said as Charizard tensed the muscles in its arm, preparing for Aerodactyl's next attack.

"Hold back Aerodactyl!" Mandi called out before his Pokemon could rush in again. Aerodactyl finally reappeared in the air, quietly hovering over the field where peered down at Charizard. Mandi didn't like the aura that both his opponents had now, it made him nervous. "Keep your distance and use Stone Edge!"

Two wide rings of white energy formed around Aerodactyl which eventually became separated into multiple gray stones. Aerodactyl then began to flap its wings furiously, launching the stones at Charizard.

"Charizard, dodge it!" Rather than avoid the attack entirely, Charizard leaned over and slammed both of its hands into the field before ripping out a chunk of it to use as a shield that nearly matched the size of its own body. The Stone Edge attack pounded away at Charizard's makeshift shield, creating a cloud around the Pokemon that left everyone unable to see the condition of it. 'What are you up to Charizard?'

Ash could only take in a deep breath and hope for the best. Trusting your Pokemon to execute without your command was one of the hardest parts about being a trainer, but Ash was confident that Charizard knew what it was doing.

"Is his Charizard stupid or something?"

"Why would it take a Stone Edge attack head on like that?"

"It completely ignored Ash's orders."

Whispers floated around the audience as they waited to see the result of the attack that could potentially defeat Charizard with just one hit. Suddenly the cloud that had been surrounding Charizard was split in two as it raced up into the air holding the same piece of earth it had used a shield. It was several times smaller now, matching the size of Charizard's stomach although the weight of the rock didn't seem to bother Charizard as it charged at Aerodactyl.

"Yeah Charizard, go get em'!" Ash shouted as he threw a fist in the air.

"Aerodactyl, move!" Mandi hollered, although his eyes could only widen with shock when he realized that Aerodactyl was still stuck in the process of using Stone Edge with the rings still floating around its body. It wouldn't be able to move in time.

Charizard came to stop in the air just about Aerodactyl before it hurled the small boulder down at its opponent. Aerodactyl gave a screech as it was hit by the stone that sent it hurtling toward the field, getting a gasp from the crowd at the sound of the impact. It took a few moments for the dust to settle, but when Mandi could clearly see Aerodactyl, he could only stomp is foot with frustration. The stone Charizard had dropped onto Aerodactyl had landed on its wing.

Aerodactyl gave a pained shout as it tried to shove the boulder off of its wing, unable to do so with just one hand.

"Charizard, this is our chance! Overheat!" Ash shouted, pointing at Aerodactyl who clearly lacked a method to escape being hit. Charizard flexed its muscles with a low growl, allowing its body to gain a deep red glow as it prepared the powerful fire type attack. Opening its mouth just slightly, the crowd grew in anticipation for the finish as Charizard gave them a glimpse of the white flames that were building up within its mouth. "Gooo!"

Charizard opened up its mouth to point where someone would be able to see down its throat if not for the stream of white flames that was ejected from its mouth with orange flames spiraling around it. Aerodactyl froze in place at the sight of the approaching attack, forgetting about the weight that was currently crushing its wing. This was definitely going to hurt.

"Aerodactyl, use Stone Edge as a shield!" Mandi shouted as the last possible moment for a command to have any effect on the battle. As Overheat came into contact with its target, a blinding light was produced that prevented anyone from seeing the result, although this didn't deter Ash from raising his fist above his head. He was confident that they had won.

Mandi on the other hand, tightly held onto the railing of his platform as though he was holding onto the small sliver of hope that Aerodactyl had miraculously blocked the attack. Not only had Ash managed to push him into a corner, but he had done so while battling with a disadvantage. There was nothing more humiliating in a Pokemon battle than losing a match up that you should've been able to win with ease. Mandi's grip on the railing tightened to the point where the veins on his hands became visible. He wouldn't allow Ash to beat him in such a fashion!

Charizard gave a low grumble as it ended the attack, drawing in a few deep breathes as it felt the drain on its strength from using Overheat. It was then Charizard caught sight of its target, or rather what had been in front of its target. Multiple silver stones were packed together and hovering above Aerodactyl, and it appeared as though it had blocked out the Overheat entirely.

"What?!" Ash exclaimed as he nearly threw himself over the railing to see Aerodactyl's condition. The prehistoric Pokemon hadn't taken any damage from the Overheat as it rested beneath the protective Stone Edge, still struggling to yank its wing free from beneath the boulder Charizard had thrown on it.

"Aerodactyl, attack with that heated Stone Edge now!" Mandi ordered as he raised a hand to motion for the attack. Adding a smirk to his expression, Mandi could see now that this would be a perfect opportunity to turn this around right now. Charizard was sacrificed quite a bit of energy to use Overheat, and it would be immobile for a while, so this was their chance to finish it off with one super effective hit.

The shield Aerodactyl had created to block Overheat broke apart into multiple jagged stones that were sent up toward Charizard who was still hovering in the air. Ash bit down on his lower lip as he looked up at Charizard. Its wings were a trembling, a sign that it could barely keep itself in the air, let alone move to actually avoid the attack. But there just had to be a way for them to dodge this. There had to be. Ash took a moment to stare intently at the attack, studying it anything out of the ordinary.

At first he couldn't find any openings that Charizard could slip through until he looked at the big picture, literally. Taking a step back on the platform, Ash could see that the entire Stone Edge attack followed the pattern of a single helix as it rushed up toward Charizard.

"Charizard, dip into a nose dive and head straight into the middle of the Stone Edge!" Ash commanded, cupping his hands around his mouth to make sure he was heard by Charizard. The fire type Pokemon glanced at its trainer skeptically, unsure of how diving straight into this attack would allow them to win the battle. "Trust me!"

Eye contact with Ash in addition to his verbal reminder allowed Charizard to take a deep breath as it began to turned downward, descending straight into the path of the Stone Edge. Ash had trusted in Charizard's ability to improvise, so Charizard would have to return the favor.

Ash began to measure the distance between Charizard and the Stone Edge, trying to calculate when to give Charizard its next order. If he wasn't spot on this, Charizard would take the beating of a life time that would surely end this battle. But if he was successful, victory would be in their grasp.

"Start spinning now Charizard!" Ash hollered.

Charizard held its breath and began to twirl around in the air as it flew head first into the Stone Edge. Bracing itself for the painful impact with the stones, Charizard was more than surprised to find that it wasn't experiencing any pain at all. It was effortlessly rotating through the center of the Stone Edge, avoiding the rocks that spiraled around it. Catching on to what Ash had been planning again, Charizard smirk as it continued on its course to toward Aerodactyl who anxiously waiting for Charizard to get hit.

Charizard gave a deafening roar as it neared Aerodactyl, a roar that warned Aerodactyl that it was going for the finish. Ash pumped fist, pleased that drain from Overheat had passed now.

"Dragon Claw, go!" Ash shouted. As Charizard reached the end of the Stone Edge attack which brought its need for rotating in the air to end, allowing to head at Aerodactyl at full speed with a glowing claws that were poised to strike.

"Aerodactyl!" Mandi yelled as Charizard landed on top of Aerodactyl, thrusting its hands as Aerodactyl's wings. Aerodactyl felt a wave of short lived relief as Charizard shattered the boulder that had been crushing it wing, only to give a screech of pain as Charizard dug its claws into Aerodactyl's shoulders. Charizard then hoisted up Aerodactyl up from the ground and spread its wings to take off once again.

"You got the idea Charizard, wrap this up with Seismic Toss!" Ash said, giving Charizard to green light to use is signature finish. Charizard raced up into the skies with the struggling Aerodactyl where it began to fly in the path of the circle as though it was tracing around the outline of the sun for guidance to build up speed for the finish.

Mandi stomped his foot with a shout of Aerodactyl's name, wearing an expression that seemed to produce malice in waves.

"Aerodactyl! You only have one change!" He roared, putting all of Aerodactyl's squirming to an end as it listened for its command. "Use Dragonbreath directly into Charizard's face, right now!"

Charizard's eyes widened as Aerodactyl opened up its large mouth immediately, unleashing a spray of green flames that covered Charizard face completely.

"Charizard, Flamethrower!" Ash shouted, although this proved to be unnecessary as Charizard a roar to inform Ash that it was fine. The green flames that had enveloped Charizard's face were blown away by a sudden burst of orange flames from Charizard. When Aerodactyl caught sight of Charizard, the strength of its Dragonbreath withered away at the fury held within Charizard's eyes.

Charizard gave one final roar as the strength of its Flamethrower attack increased once again, engulfing the two of them in a fire as Charizard began the trip down the field. Everyone in the stands rose to their feet as the column fire that surrounded Charizard and Aerodactyl came crashing down onto the field. The impact created a billowing dust cloud that was large enough to cover the space of the entire field as well the platforms that Ash and Mandi had been standing on.

Everyone remained silent; peering over one another as they patiently awaited the outcome of the battle. The referee coughed several times as he came running out of the flag, waving his flag as he tried to keep the dust out of his nose and mouth. Both the ref and the cameras had no idea who had won. They could only wait.

Soon enough, the platforms came into the view as the dust began to settle, and the crowd found an interesting sight waiting for them. Ash was no longer standing on his platform.

"Where did Ash go?" They asked one another.

"Hey, what's that in there?" Someone cried out, pointing out the silhouette within the cloud. Two wings spread broadly from the shadow, blowing away the surrounding dust to reveal that it was Ash and Charizard standing together as they looked down on the defeated Aerodactyl.

Ash had one hand placed on Charizard's snout as if to hold back his Pokemon from going any further as it glared menacingly at Aerodactyl. The small hovering camera bots that were floating around the stadium quickly rushed down to the field to get a better view of the trainer and Pokemon that had come out of this match victorious. While the artificial intelligence of these camera bots weren't amazing, they were more than capable of finding a perspective that made the scene all the more impressive.

One camera had gone down low to the field beside Aerodactyl and looked up at Ash and Charizard, making them appear larger than they actually were as they looked down at their fallen opponent with the dust billowing around them.

"Sensational!" One of the announcers shouted over the roar of the stadium. "Not only has Ash Ketchum defeated one of the big name trainers in the Indigo Conference, but he did so in a convincing fashion!"

"What a battle!"

"That was awesome!"

"His Charizard is a beast!"

Mandi's platform had already sunk back down into the field, and the sole occupant of the platform was resting on his knees as though he had been rattled to his very bones. He had lost. To Ash Ketchum. After everything he had done to break down the young trainer beforehand…Ash still proved to be too much to handle now that he was shaping up to be a trainer worthy of the hype he had received before entering the professional circuit.

Mandi glanced up at his opponent, making eye contact with Ash. It was then Mandi began to feel the chilling aura that surrounded Ash, something that he had only felt while battling trainers of the highest caliber. It was just as he thought. Ash Ketchum would one day become a force that would take the professional circuit by storm. Mandi rose up to his feet as he pulled out Aerodactyl's Poke-ball to call his Pokemon back. At the very least he could do at this point was try to gather up what pieces of his reputation were left and try to put it together.

Mandi stepped off of his platform and began making his way toward Ash. It wasn't exactly easy to approach him since his Charizard was still beside him, producing a low growl as Mandi got closer. But he wouldn't allow this to stop him. Mandi extended one hand toward Ash, hoping that he would respond with a show of sportsmanship. Charizard was first to respond as the fire on its tail began to grow in size.

"Charizard, stop." Ash said calmly as he rubbed its snout, calming the beast beside him. Ash then accepted Mandi's handshake, much to the delight of the crowd.

The camera crew came rushing out of the tunnel of the stadium, approaching the duo to begin to the interview as the crowd calmed to down to listen in.

"Great battle you two. Clearly one of the highlight matches of the day." The reporter began. "Mandi, can you say that you're surprised you've been beaten by Ash Ketchum, the youngest trainer competing in the Indigo Conference this year?"

"Of course. Anyone should be surprised if they are beaten by such a young trainer. It was the last thing I expected if I had to be honest, but it's impressive to say the least." Mandi began with a smile, getting a pair of raised eyebrows from Ash. "It's not often you get to witness a future superstar in the making."

"I'm sure many in here would agree. Great battle today." The reporter said with a nod before turning to Ash. "Now Ash, everyone is aware of what took place before this match between you and Mandi, can you say that the two have put that in the past?"

Mandi felt a pang in his heart as he waited for Ash's reply. Ash had every right to tell him off to a news crew that was broadcasting around the world, the question was would he.

Ash placed a hand on the back of his neck and gave the camera a broad smile.

"Yeah, or at least I think so. Pokemon battles are so much more than just Pokemon trading attacks. Trainers connect with each other during Pokemon battles as they try to outdo their opponent. Mandi tried his hardest to beat me today, and that's what counts in my book. So I guess we can put all that behind us." Ash said as he glanced at Mandi. "Right?"

Mandi gave him a nod. Then they shook hands again.

"So then Ash, if you don't mind me asking. How do you feel now that you've defeated one of the trainers that were considered a contender to win the Championship?" The reporter continued.

"It's sort of a weird feeling of pride and relief. A lot of people thought I was going to lose the one, so I came out and did my best. It feels good to know that my best is enough to beat highly respected trainers like Mandi." Ash replied.

"And do you have any thoughts on making it to the Quarter Finals of the Indigo Conference?"

"Well I made it this far. I don't see why I can't win the whole thing at this now." Ash responded, receiving a chorus of cheers not only from his cheering squad in the stands, but everyone present in the stadium.

"Thank you Ash, good luck with the rest of the tournament." The reporter said as they waved him off. Ash returned the wave with a small smile which quickly faded away as he turned to Mandi and leaned in close to whisper to him.

"I want to talk to you."

* * *

Ash and Mandi had retreated into one of the tunnels where the camera crew wasn't located within the stadium. Mandi was leaning against the wall, quietly watching Ash as he paced back and forth in front of him.

"Why?" Ash asked suddenly.

"Hmm?" Mandi replied.

"Don't act like you don't know. All the crap you've been doing to me and my Pokemon since day one of this tournament." Ash said as he gave Mandi a threatening glance. "What reason do you have for doing all of that?"

"You want a reason?"

"Yes. That's exactly what I want. My Ivysaur has been in intensive care with Nurse Joy for over a week because of you and my Charizard is ready to roast your ass because of that. I was almost eliminated from this tournament because of you and its clear your were aiming for that, so I want to know why you would do something like that?" Ash said in a low voice, pointing a finger at Mandi who bumped his head against to wall to avoid losing an eye. "What did I ever do to you?"

"You've never done anything to me directly Ash. Indirectly, you've done a lot to me though. But I can't tell you what you want to know right now." Mandi said as he inched away from Ash.

"Why not?!" Ash shouted.

"It's personal." Was all Mandi said before turning his back to Ash, beginning to make his way down the tunnel.

"Mandi, tell me." Ash said as he pursued him.

"I can't Ash."

"You owe me that." Ash went on. "I could've destroyed everything you've worked for during that interview. But I didn't. So tell me whatever it is your hiding."

"I just…can't do that Ash. But I bet you can figure out. Just think about it." Mandi said. Ash stopped in his tracks, allowing Mandi to leave. At this point he wouldn't get anything out of him. But what had he done that would make Mandi go to such lengths for just one battle?

"Damn it." Ash muttered as he ripped off his hat and threw it at the floor. What could possibly give Mandi the right to give him so much trouble since the beginning of the tournament?

* * *

A/N

That was probably the longest battle I've ever written despite it only being a three on three, and it wasn't even a complete three on three battle either. I didn't particularly enjoy writing this battle for some odd reason even though I spent so much time trying to create some hype around it. Please share you thoughts. I sort of felt like I was forcing this battle along because there was a lot of stuff I was trying to fit in while trying to keep the Ash/Mandi rivalry going.

Something that I had been meaning to mention for a while now is that my battles are similar to the games in the sense that one decisive hit can win a battle. Just like in the games where you try to end the opponent with one super effective hit, that's how it works for me. But something else I added in is momentum. When a chain of attacks are put together, any Pokemon can be knocked out even if your at a disadvantage. And that was case with Aerodactyl versus Charizard.

Anyway, the Indigo Conference is going to hits its peak in the next update as we watch Ash advance to the Quarter Finals, having finally overcome the opposition that Mandi had presented.

Hopefully my next update will be out later this week. It's September now and school is starting up again so I won't get to write as often as I did during the summer so I'll trying to have another chapter ready for you guys sooner rather than later. So until next time guys, see ya.


	9. All We've Got Is Right Now

**Part 9**

**May 26****th**

"Whoa, Marcy didn't I say to take it easy!" Ash shouted as he snatched his Ivysaur up from the ground to avoid being hit by Jolteon's Quick Attack. "Nurse Joy said to avoid all physical damage."

"Sorry!" Marcy hollered back as Jolteon came skidding to a halt in front of Ash.

Not only had Nurse Joy give Ivysaur clearance to return to Ash now that its Chansey treatment was done, but Marcy had also agreed to be his training partner throughout the remainder of his time in the Indigo Conference. It appeared as though things were finally starting to go Ash's way.

Ivysaur was more than happy to finally be back with all of its friends, although it couldn't do much training or practicing. Even though it was healthy enough to rejoin Ash's rotation, Nurse Joy had suggested that he avoid using it for the rest of the Indigo Conference to ensure that it recovers completely. At this point Ash wasn't going to make a fuss since they had advanced so far with Ivysaur out of the rotation, and he wanted to make sure that it could return in tip top form.

"Maybe it'd be better if you didn't try to force anything on Ivysaur right now Ash." Marcy suggested as she approaching him. Ash placed Ivysaur on the ground, allowing it to rustle the leaves on its back a bit. Despite its excellent recovery thanks to the Chansey treatment, Ivysaur was clearly stiff and struggling to move as comfortably as it used to. It was clear that they would need more time and practice to get Ivysaur back in shape.

"Yeah, maybe your right." Ash said, receiving a sharp glance from Ivysaur.

"Saur, Ivysaur!" It insisted.

"I'm sorry Ivysaur, but right now I don't think its best that you try battling. Even if it is just practice. The last thing we want to do right now is aggravate any of the damage done to your body." Ash explained. "Right now we're in the Quarter Finals so everyone else has to practice too. I think its best you just rest for now Ivysaur."

"Saur…" It said in a sullen manner as it looked down at the grass. Ivysaur had been looking forward to the Indigo Conference just as much as the rest of Ash's Pokemon, but because of Mandi it only got to experience one very poor battle.

"I'm sorry Ivysaur. Right after the Conference is over, we'll get to work on getting you back in shape. How does that sound?" Ash asked as he placed a hand on the top of Ivysaur's head, trying to cheer it up.

"Saur." It replied flatly. Ash could only sigh, recalling what Pinsir had done to remove Ivysaur from the entire competition.

"Is everything okay?" Marcy asked after noticing that Ash had a faraway look in his eyes.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Ash asked.

"You were staring off into space again." She replied.

"Again? And you were staring at me the whole time." Ash said, causing Marcy to look away with colored cheeks.

"I was not." She protested. "So what's on your mind?"

The two of them had only been interacting with each other for about two days, and they had gotten quite close through the many conversations they had. For Marcy it felt as though she this was the first time she had-had a real conversation with another person in ages. She had her Pokemon, but speaking with Ash was a completely different feeling. She felt at ease knowing that he could understand the feelings that her Pokemon couldn't. Marcy had also learned a number of things about Ash through some intense observations that he wasn't aware of, and she could tell that his mind was clouded with thoughts of Mandi.

"Is it about Mandi?" She continued, receiving a shrug from Ash. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Even though I beat him, I wanted to know why he did all that stuff to us." Ash began as Marcy took a seat beside him on the field. "So I went and asked him, and he told me that he couldn't tell me. I just want to know why someone would want me to fail without having a reason."

"Do you really want to know?" Marcy asked after a brief pause. Ash head snapped to the side to look at her with a shocked expression.

"What? Mandi told you why he hates me?" Ash exclaimed.

"He doesn't hate you Ash. He fears you."

"He fears me? Why?"

"For the exact same reason I used too." Marcy went on. "I've been in the professional circuit for almost two years now, and I can remember all the crazy hype that came when your class was graduating from the Tsugi Academy. And on top of that incredibly talented pack was a trainer who stood above the rest of them. A lot of people were scared of you Ash, including me."

Now this was news to Ash. He was well aware of the hype his graduating class received, but he had no idea that there were people that were afraid of him.

"But your mediocre performance during the exhibition matches made a lot of people realize that you still had some growing to do. Mandi especially." Marcy continued. "Everyone wanted to beat you before you 'awakened' so to speak, and turn into the monster that would dominate the circuit."

"So Mandi only did those things to try and make sure he still had a chance at the Championship this year?" Ash asked out loud after a pause.

"Well that's what I was thinking, and I'm pretty sure Mandi and a lot of other trainers were thinking the same thing." Marcy replied. "Mandi just went a bit, overboard."

"That still doesn't help his case at all." Ash muttered. This didn't make Mandi look any better in his eyes. He could understand that everyone here was pursuing a Championship, but trying to affect someone's chances of winning outside of a Pokemon battle just seemed unnecessary.

"I wouldn't let that bother you Ash. Despite everything he did to you before hand, you're still in the tournament and he's sitting in the audience. Everyone says nice guys finish last Ash, but in the end they're the winners before anything even starts." Mandi pointed out, earning a snort from Ash that eventually turned into a light chuckle. For all the trouble that Mandi had caused him, he needed a good laugh.

"Thanks Marcy." Ash said with smile which she returned with ease. He would be standing on a battlefield tomorrow while Mandi would be seated in the stands. He had won and sent Mandi packing. "Come on, let's get in some more practice before the tomorrow.

**May 27****th**

Ash felt rather odd as he found himself being declared the winner of his Quarter Final match. He had been controlling the battle a little too easily for a four on four battle. Only two of his Pokemon had been knocked out during the battle.

It felt rather strange to have such and easy battle this late into the tournament, although Ash couldn't deny that throughout the battle he was seeing the field differently. He could see everything for a chance, something he hadn't been able to do in a while. It felt great!

"Ash Ketchum is in a zone of his own!" The announcer roared over the chanting stadium. It was then Ash began to hear the sound of the fans again, something that he didn't he realize he had tuned out during the battle. Looking up at the stadium, Ash's latest victory began to sink in as he moved one step closer to the Championship.

All over the stands, he could see people holding thunder sticks with his name printed on it, an item that they had picked up this morning. Not only were the fans starting to treat him like a contender, the entire franchise world was too.

Ash raised both his arms and smile broadly at the crowd, much to the delight of everyone present.

**May 29****th**

"Oh Ketchum, what a move to seal his victory!" The announcer shouted excitedly from within his booth, nearly knocking over his chair as he jumped to his feet. "Ash Ketchum's sky high performance level continues as he snatches a victory in his Semi Final match!"

Ash drew in a deep breath before hitting his chest with a closed fist before raising it above his head. He had won once again. But to say that this battle was close was an understatement. It had come down to one attack to decide who would be the winner and who would go home, and Ash would be walking away with the win.

A full five on five battle was something he hadn't experienced in the professional circuit yet, and it was truly a treat. They had gone back and forth the entire battle, and Ash felt as though he was having a little too much as he battled. He was seeing everything and making the right calls. It was too much fun.

Ash broke out in a smile as he dashed onto to the field to greet his Wartortle with a high five. When they looked up to the stands where the crowd was seated, Ash could only wish that he could remain in this moment in time for the rest of his life. Banners with his name written on it were being waved all over the stadium in addition to the flag created by his cheering squad. The thunder sticks with his name on it were wildly swung about, and hundreds of fans proudly wore a small wristband that was also labeled with his name.

So many people wanted to see him win now. He wouldn't let any of them down.

**Studio**

"Oh my goodness, this has been an incredible week." Ray exclaimed excitedly, looking around at his fellow analysts with a large grin. "It's just been one amazing battle after another, it's a shame we've already made it to the Finals."

"I know how you feel. It always feels like the Championship Run is just too short." Charles added.

"So let's get started on the only subject we have tonight, the Finals." Andy said, receiving a nod from everyone who was seated around him.

"We have Jeannette Fisher in her third Finals appearance although she's still looking for her first win in the Finals." Charles explained. "And her opponent Ash Ketchum, the rookie trainer that's been making a whole lot of noise in this Conference."

"Based on what I just heard, I would've given Jeannette Fisher the trophy right now." Darnell spoke up first, glancing at Ray, Andy and Charles. "And I'm pretty sure any sensible person would do the same."

"I have to admit that if I hadn't seen either of the battle, I would've given Jeannette the trophy too." Ray admitted as he raised a hand.

"Same here." Andy added.

"But after everything you've seen Ash Ketchum do since the start of this tournament, there's no denying that this kid certainly has a chance at winning the Championship." Darnell went on.

"Mandi's description of him was spot on. 'A superstar in the making.'" Ray said, recalling the interview of the two trainers after their heated clash few days ago.

"Well whether Ash wins this battle or not, he's already gotten onto the right course with his career in the professional circuit. If he continues to perform likes this, I don't see how he won't enter the Hall of Fame." Darnell said, receiving a very odd look from Ray.

"Before his battle against Mandi, you predicting that he would lose. Now you've got him entering the Hall of Fame in a few years?" Ray exclaimed.

"Hey, in the professional circuit it's the job of the trainer to change people's perception of them. Ash did a good job." Darnell stated plainly.

"Even I had my doubts about the kid, but he's good. I'll give him that. I can't wait to see more of him in the future." Andy said with a nod.

"So what do you think the chances are of Ash winning the Championship this year?" Charles asked.

"If it was any other trainer in the Conference that made it to the Finals, I would put my money on Ash." Darnell began. "But Jeannette Fisher is truly the giant in the Indigo Conference this year. Sure Ash has beaten Mandi, but Jeannette quite frankly, is on a whole different level."

"We've seen Ash improve in leaps and bounds since his battle against Mandi, the question is, can he jump to the next level?" Ray asked, taking a moment to look at each of men seated with him at the table.

"I don't see why he can. He's been on the rise since the end the tournament round, and it wouldn't surprise me if his improvement continues to the point where he can give Jeannette Fisher a good run for her money." Andy stated. "His growth has been absurd up until this point, who knows what we'll see in the Finals. All I know for sure is that this is going to be one hectic battle."

**May 31****st**

"All year hundreds of trainers had put in the hard work to gather eight Gym Badges around the Kanto Region in order to participate in the Indigo Conference. Now that number has dwindled down to just two. By the end of the day, one of these two trainers will receive the title of Indigo Conference Champion, and will be forever remembered in Indigo Conference history. All eyes are on the grand stage of Indigo Plateau as the start of this year's Indigo Conference Finals."

The entire arena was silent as everyone watched the largest monitor located on one of the walls that was broadcasting a montage that had been put together of the entire tournament. Screenshots of the fans cheering had been put in every few seconds to add to the intensity of the battle clips that had been selected. It was designed to get everyone hyped about the full six on six Pokemon battle that would make the conclusion of the Indigo Conference.

The montage came to end, but just as soon as it ended, the next video began. This one was clearly focused on the two participants of the Finals, Ash and Jeannette. Several clips were shown of both trainers and their best moments in the tournament whether it was a close win, or a dominating victory. This one had the fans anxiously waiting for the two trainers to begin their clash.

The video came to an end with a split screen, showing Ash with outstretched arms as he looked up at the stands. The other side showed Jeannette calmly waving to the fans, thanking them for their support. The screen went blank for a few moments, and then Charles Goodshow appeared on the screen standing beside the Championship Trophy which he would present to the winner.

"And now, we welcome all of you to the Indigo Conference Finals." Charles Goodshow stated. "We have two outstanding competitors waiting to begin, so we'll start immediately. Our contestant in the blue box, hailing from Pallet Town. A trainer that has made it all the way to the Finals at just the meager age of nineteen. As-h Ketchum!"

From the tunnel leading to the blue box, Ash's cheering squad came out in two separate lines performing a synchronized routine of dance steps while creating a pathway for Ash to make his way to the blue box.

As Ash came out of the tunnel focused solely on the field, he noticed that it looked different. It seemed almost like it was shining. Like the stage had been specially prepared for this one match. Ash tipped up the visor his cap as he made it to his box, raising a fist as the routine of his cheering squad came to end with all of them doing the same. The stands erupted with applause as the cheer team retreated into the tunnel, hoping that their cheer would keep Ash in high spirits throughout the battle.

"And now, our contestant in the red box, hailing from Crimson City. She's made it to the Finals on numerous occasions, and this time she plans to walk away with the Championship Trophy, Jeannette- Fisher!"

A red carpet came rolling out of the other tunnel straight to the red box where it stopped just in front of it. Then a gust of wind came gushing out of the tunnel followed by wave after wave of pink petals flew around the stadium, earning cheers from the crowd. Then Jeannette exited the tunnel by herself, taking slow but long strides to her box. By the time she arrived at her box, the wind had disappeared, allowing the petals to fall onto the crowd as well as the field.

"Trainers, as I'm sure both of you know, this will be a full six on six Pokemon battle. There will be no substitutions for either participants and there will be a break taken when either trainer has three Pokemon that have fainted." The referee announced to the two of them as they platforms rose up. "Good luck to both of you. Are ready to begin?"

The reply from both trainers was unanimous as they selected a Pokeball from their belt and hurled it onto the field to release their first choice.

**Pallet Town**

**Oak's Laboratory**

Quite a large number of people in Pallet Town had gathered outside of Professor Oak's place of work to watch what would be Ash's final battle of the Indigo Conference, win or loss.

In fact, Ash had been the talk of the town since he had left to make his way to Indigo Plateau. Pallet Town had always been such a quiet, peaceful place, but to see it bustling with excitement for the first time in years. He could vividly remember each time Ash was declared the winner of a battle, how everyone would cheer and chant for Ash.

'It takes a whole village to raise a child.' Professor Oak couldn't help but smile as he recalled how all of Pallet Town had a hand in raising Ash to be what he is today. It felt so rewarding to see him turning into such a successful trainer.

Peering into his ranch, Oak could see that everyone had gathered outside of his laboratory to watch the battle. He had connected one of his computers to a projector to get a live stream of the battle for all to watch.

"Go Ash, let her have it!"

"You can do it Ash!"

"He picked his Wartortle."

"Jeannette is using a Lickitung."

"You got this Ash!"

Oak found himself a suitable place to watch the projection from, crossing his arms in front of his chest as he observed the start of the battle. Wartortle vs Lickitung.

'Come on Ash, show everyone just how far you've progressed.'

**Hoenn Region**

**Fallabor Town**

"Damn May, Ash really left me in the dust this time." A young man exclaimed as he ran a hand through his well kept green hair.

"You know Ash just as well as I do Drew. He never takes a moment to rest." His companion responded. The duo of coordinators in training were seated within the Fallabor Pokemon Center, watching the Indigo Conference Finals on the large television in one of the recreation rooms.

"I know that, but it's like he's run off to a whole new world. He's got factories making products with his name on it while I'm still stuck in the Fallabor Technical Academy." Drew went on as he dropped his head on the table making an audible thud.

"Drew, don't be such a downer."

"May, you have no idea what I'm feeling right now. All of you rivals are still in the college circuit with you. All of mine have just left me behind. Brock is already a Gym Leader. Paul is getting ready to enter the professional circuit. Jimmy who's a year younger than me is already catching up to me. And Ash is trying to a win a Conference Championship as we speak." Drew explained before pausing. "Man, I've got so much work to do."

"Drew, don't let all of this get you down-" May began, but a collective gasp around the room brought their attention to the television where they could see that Ash's Wartortle had fallen victim to Lickitung's Power Whip attack.

"Wartortle is unable to battle." The ref declared.

"Man, that Power Whip attack was no joke." One of the announcers said. "Even though Ash is down five to six, this battle is far from over. Let's see how he answers back."

Drew watched as Ash recalled his Wartortle to its Pokeball, thinking about what his next choice should be. With a sigh, Drew abruptly slapped both of his hands down on the table in front of him before rising from his seat.

"Come on Ash! Don't back down just because you had a bad start. You're better than this!" Drew shouted at the television before realizing that he was in a room that had been close to silent.

May struggled to hold back a giggle as Drew dropped back down into his seat with his arms folded in front of his chest, acting as though his sudden outburst had never happened. Then she returned her gaze to the television where she could see that Ash had released his next Pokemon. His Charizard.

"Good luck Ash, we know you can do it." May said softly as Ash called for his Charizard to attack.

**Johto Region**

**Goldenrod City**

"Yeah Ash, keep it up!" Jimmy shouted although his cheers for Ash were drowned out within the chants that were coming from the entire audience within the large gymnasium. He and Marina were currently among the hundreds of people that had gathered in the building to watch the Indigo Conference Finals.

"You can do it Ash!" Marina added as though Ash could hear her.

"Come on Ketchum, I got a lot of money riding on this battle!" A tall man beside the duo shouted as he waved his fist as the large monitor they were watching.

"Ash, you've gotten this far so win the Championship!"

Jimmy wore a prideful smile as myriads of shouts for Ash continued to fill the room. Since the start of the Indigo Conference, people had been gathering here regularly to watch the battles each day, and not one of them knew of Ash Ketchum until he defeated Mandi. From that point forward, Ash's supporters increased with each of his victories.

The room seemed to explode with chants of 'Ash!' as Charizard was declared the winner of the battle against Lickitung. Now Ash had tied the battle.

Jimmy felt a bit of a chill run down his spine he realized that one of his closest friends was developing a fan base across the world.

"Come on Ash, make everyone remember your name!" Jimmy hollered.

**Kanto Region**

**Cerulean City**

The orange haired beauty known as Misty Waterflower was seated beside her sisters in the dining room of the Cerulean City Gym, watching the battle between Ash Ketchum and Jeannette Fisher on their television. Currently Ash's Charizard was in a bit of a pinch as it fought against Jeannette's second Pokemon, a Golduck.

Usually Misty would root for the water type Pokemon in a battle regardless of what kind of match up they were in or who was battling. But in this situation, she found herself going against her usual habit because of the young man that was fighting for the Conference Championship.

"Misty, is this really the dork you dated in high school?" Lily asked as she point at Ash who was directing his Charizard to remain in the air to avoid Golduck's water attacks. Misty gave her sister a slow nod in reply. "Boy, you really passed up on a good guy. Look how cool he is now."

"I know right. For a guy that's nineteen, he looks pretty good." Violet added.

"Alright guys, I get it." Misty hissed at them before telling them to shush.

"Be quiet guys. Misty wants to see if her ex-boyfriend manages to win the Championship or not." Daisy said with a giggle which only earned a glare from Misty before she returned her gaze to the screen.

Charizard was struck in the air by one of the Hydro Pump attacks Golduck had been firing which sent it spiraling down to the field. Charizard came crashing down dramatically before the ref approached its landing spot where he could see the fire type had been knocked out.

"Charizard is unable to battle. Golduck is the winner!" The ref announced before motioning for Ash to select his next Pokemon. Ash had no hesitation with his next choice as he looked toward the small electric type Pokemon perched on his shoulder, motioning for Pikachu to head out onto the field.

'Ash, do your best. I'm backing you up all the way.' Misty stated as she leaned forward in her seat as Ash called for Pikachu to attack.

**Saffron City**

**Pokemon Center**

Paul stood alone near the back of the recreation room, watching the monitor that displayed the battle from afar. He preferred not being cramp in between people, even if it meant getting to support Ash as energetically as the other people present. He was perfectly fine with his own method of cheering…do nothing outside of observing.

"Pikachu, wrap this up with a Thunderbolt!" Ash shouted. On the television the scene changed quickly to get a better shout of Pikachu latched onto Golduck's back where it gave the water type Pokemon the zapping of a lifetime.

"Yeah Ketchum!" Half of the occupants of the recreation room began to cheer for Ash's victory while the other half became quiet now that Ash had evened the game again.

Even though he didn't show it, Paul found it rather amusing how the room was divided between the supports of the two trainers that were battling. At one moment one side of the room would be cheering and the would be silent, and they it would switch in moment's notice.

Refocusing his attention onto the monitor, Paul crossed his arms in front of his chest. He felt as though his heart which was beating rapidly would explode out of his chest right now. Even though Paul wasn't participating in the battle, he viewed it as a battle that was even more important than one of his own.

'Ash, win or lose. Show me whether or not I can compete at that level.' Paul said as he anxiously awaited the decision of the referee.

"Golduck is unable to battle. Pikachu is the winner!" The ref declared, causing Paul to tighten his grip on his biceps.

Could he possibly reach the same level as Ash?

**Indigo Plateau**

**Main Stadium **

"Ah damn." Ash muttered as he climbed down his platform to retrieve Pikachu from the field. Even though they hadn't been caught in a bad match up against Jeannette's third Pokemon, Pikachu had been utterly destroyed. Rushing on the field, Ash came to stop in front of Pikachu where he delicately lifted it from the ground to make sure it didn't sustain any further damage.

Looking up at the monster that had defeated his Pikachu, Ash could only wonder how Jeannette's Bellsprout could seem so weak, and pack so much power into one attack. It was incredibly agile, allowing it easily evade Pikachu's attacks and counter accordingly until Pikachu finally collapsed from all of the damage.

'Man, I need to turn this around fast.' Ash muttered.

"We will now have a ten minute intermission before we continue the match!" The ref shouted. During a full six on six Pokemon battles, intermissions had been added whenever one trainer lost three Pokemon to give them some time to think and analyze the situation that were in, and this was exactly what Ash need.

He had already lost Charizard, so removing this Bellsprout wouldn't be as easy as he would like it to be. Not to mention Jeannette had all the momentum. Not only did he have to find a way to beat her Bellsprout, but he also needed to sway the flow of the battle before Jeannette assumed full control. He had been fighting an uphill battle since the beginning, and he would lose this battle unless he changed that.

* * *

Up in the stands, the fans began to use this intermission to discuss the possibilities of what could be done for the trainer they were rooting for to win.

"Man, I feel bad for Ash. Whenever Jeannette brings out her Bellsprout she going to seal her victory. It's all over for him." One of the fans stated, much to the dismay of the person seated behind him.

"No its not." Marcy exclaimed.

"Yes it is." The guy seated in front of them stated as he turned around to face her. "Whenever Jeannette uses her Bellsprout, her victory is certain. Ash did his best, but it's too late now. Especially since Jeannette has the number advantage at the moment."

"You can't count any one out at this point. Only half of the battle is over so there's time for either one of them to make a move. Jeannette could possible lock up this battle right now, but at the same time Ash can make a comeback." Marcy shot back, although the guy still seemed unimpressed.

"You can believe what you want, but Jeannette Fisher is pretty much the Indigo Conference Champion right now."

"Anyone with a brain can see that she's still battling to win the title idiot." Marcy stated as she leaned forward in her seat to look him directly in the eyes.

"She already has out the Pokemon she uses to close out any battle. Ash has no chance to beat her now. His window has closed." He continued, getting a frustrated sigh from Marcy as she sat back in her seat.

As a trainer, it could be exceedingly difficult to get a casual fan to understand everything that takes place in a battle beyond the match ups and a trainer's habits.

"Come on Jeannette, let's see a victory!" The guy in front of Marcy yelled out with a smirk with the clear intention of trying to irritate her.

'Ash, please win and show this guys just how big of an idiot he is.' Marcy said as she looked down at the platform that Ash was currently seated on, deep in thought about what he should do next.

* * *

"Our ten minute intermission is over. This battle can now continue." The ref called out after checking his watch, pulling both of the trainers out of their thoughts. Ash jumped up to his feet, excitedly anticipating the second half of the battle. "Are you ready?"

Ash and Jeannette gave the referee a nod before he motioned for them to go on. Jeannette's Bellsprout was still on the field, quietly waiting for the battle to continue. It hadn't sustained any damage in its prior battle, so Jeannette allowed it to remain outside of its Pokeball during the intermission. Ash took a moment to size up Bellsprout before removing a Pokeball from his belt.

Ever since he lost the neutral match up at the beginning of the battle, Jeannette had held the advantage, as well as the momentum. But Ash had the perfect Pokemon that would hopefully even the playing field for him.

"Haunter, front and center!" Ash shouted, releasing the Pokemon for its first appearance in the Indigo Conference.

'A Haunter?' Jeannette said as she wrinkled her forehead. 'I wonder what exactly he's planning.'

"Haunt-haunt!" It exclaimed as it looked around the field with its usual grin before spotting Bellsprout. Haunter than closed both of its hands into fists and began throw them across as large distance at Bellsprout in a high quantity, aiming to overwhelm grass type Pokemon.

"Bellsprout, dodge that Shadow Punch!" Jeannette called out. Bellsprout began to bob and weave, moving through the onslaught of attacks as it contorted its body to escape being hit by the slimmest of margins.

Haunter raised an eyebrow at this, realizing that none of its attacks would land.

"Haunter, this Bellsprout is really quick so you can't attack it directly." Ash called out to it. "We have to try a different method!"

Haunter responded by sticking its tongue out at Ash before launching another wave of Shadow Punch at Bellsprout. Once again, the result was the same as Bellsprout avoided the entire attack with no trouble at all.

"Perfect, now Bellsprout use Knock Off." Jeannette said before noticing that Haunter had disappeared. She had taken her eyes of the ghost type for just a moment to make sure Bellsprout safely avoided the attack, but now it was gone. "Where did it go?"

"Confuse Ray!" Ash commanded, although it seemed as though Haunter was battling on its own as it appeared above Bellsprout, opening up its mouth to release a circular pulse that rushed down toward its target.

"Bellsprout, look out!" Jeannette exclaimed, but even her quick Bellsprout couldn't escape the range of the Confuse Ray before it was hit. She had fallen for a basic distraction method where one attack is used to pull away someone's attention from their opponent's true intention.

When Haunter had blatantly launched a second Shadow Punch without Ash's command, she became overly cautious and failed to keep track of everything that was taking place on the battle field.

"Bellsprout, are you alright?" Jeannette called out to her Pokemon who began to stumble around the field, unable to maintain its balance.

"Haunter, let's keep rolling with Shadow Ball!" Ash yelled and now Haunter obediently followed his command and fired an dense orb of dark energy toward Bellsprout who failed to avoid the attack.

"Bellsprout!" The grass type Pokemon cried out as it was hit, being sent tumbling backward across the field.

"Nice Haunter!" Ash added, earning a delighted grin from his Pokemon before it rushed at Bellsprout who was trying to get back up to its feet. Haunter came to a stop directly in front of Bellsprout where it gave the Pokemon a large grin before its eyes became bright blue.

Bellsprout was thrown backward as though it had been hit, landing directly on its thin back without any cries about the pain. It was then Jeannette could see that her Pokemon sound asleep.

"Ah, Hypnosis." Jeannette muttered. Ash had completely flipped the script using his Haunter. Jeannette could tell what was going to happen next since Haunter was acting on its own as well as with Ash's direction. She could anticipate a move from Ash, but trying to counter Haunter acting on its own was far more difficult. Now she could only wonder if Ash was purposely allowing the mix, or was Haunter disobeying his commands in the Finals?

"Now Haunter, let's keep going with Dream Eater!"

Bellsprout gained a light blue aura that was quickly sucked into Haunter who had opened up its mouth to intake the meal it had prepared. Haunter cackled loudly as it fueled up from the short dream Bellsprout had been experiencing, causing the grass type Pokemon to begin to toss and turn on the field as it was drained. Jeannette remained silent, deciding that it was best to begin thinking about what she would have to do against this Haunter while she still had a little bit of time.

The broken battle style Ash was using with his Haunter was making it difficult to understand exactly what he was planning, but she had just the Pokemon that should be able to put an end to that.

"Bellsprout is unable to battle, Haunter is the winner!" The ref declared, motioning to the ghost type Pokemon that was slightly larger than before from using Dream Eater. Jeannette quietly recalled her Bellsprout, relaxing for a moment to observe Ash's Haunter as it gave a haughty laugh. She would have to be swift to beat this Haunter or else their dysfunctional battle style would take over once again.

"Arcanine, let's go!" Jeannette declared as she pitched the next Pokeball she held onto the field, allowing the fiery colored Pokemon to give a deafening howl as it took shape on the field. "We're starting fast Arcanine! Use Crunch!"

Expecting to find an expression of horror Ash's face, Jeannette once again found herself at a loss for words when she saw that he was smiling.

"Haunter, dodge it and use Taunt!" Ash called out. Jeannette tilted her head to the side, wondering why exactly Ash would encourage her Arcanine to continue attacking his Haunter. Arcanine rushed at Haunter, opening its mouth to reveal the large fangs that it was going to sink into its opponent.

Haunter on the other hand, gave its usual grin as it faded away into oblivion, causing Arcanine to come skidding to a halt searching the field for Haunter.

"Haunt!" Haunter roared into Arcanine's ear, causing the fire type to flinch before it leapt away. Once Arcanine caught sight of Haunter, the ringing in its ear became easy to ignore as Haunter made a kissy face at Arcanine before turning its imaginary rear end to Arcanine.

"Ra!" Arcanine snarled as it rushed at Haunter, increasing its speed to ensure that it would get Haunter again. Unfortunately, Haunter simply faded away once again although this time Jeannette could see that it had barely escaped Arcanine's attack.

"Arcanine, use Extremespeed as a speed boost and get it with Crunch!" Jeannette ordered. Arcanine gave its trainer a nod before heightening its speed which caused the Pokemon to begin to flicker for a bit as it looked around for its target.

'Perfect, we got them right where we want them.' Ash stated as he waved his arms above his head. "Haunter, come on out!"

Haunter reappeared on the field, hovering close to the ground with its back turned to Arcanine who immediately rushed off to strike it.

'What an ignorant Pokemon.' Jeannette stated before a chill ran down her spine as she observed Ash's expression. He was smiling.

"Destiny Bond!"

Arcanine furiously charged at Haunter who had yet to notice it approaching, but just as it got as close as it possibly could before attacking, Haunter whirled around to show a wide smile and is eyes that were releasing a sinister black energy.

"Arcanine!" Jeannette hollered, although she was too late to call of the attack. Arcanine chomped down on Haunter, and a collective gasp came from the audience as the two of them became enveloped in a dark aura that wavered for several moments before fading away.

Haunter and Arcanine collapsed to the ground in a heap, and the referee had no trouble making this call. Destiny Bond was a guaranteed knock out.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle!" The ref said as he raised both flags. The stands roared with excitement as everyone jumped to their feet.

"Oh what a comeback by Ash Ketchum!" One of the announcers exclaimed. "Ash has finally evened up this battle. It's anyone's game now!"

Jeannette was impressed to say the least now that she understood Haunter's purpose. To change the flow of the battle. Once it had disrupted her close out with her Bellsprout, it had become nothing more than a sacrifice in order to even the playing field. Now both of them were down to just two Pokemon.

Ash looked across the field at Jeannette where he made eye contact with her. Tipping the rim of his cap up, Ash grinned as he motioned for her to bring out her next Pokemon. Jeannette returned his gesture with a nod of acknowledgement. This was going to be an interesting.

Underneath the grin he had on his face, Ash found himself panicking as he struggled to decide which of his two Pokemon he should bring out next. All he had left was his Snorlax and his Pidgeot. Right now the logical choice seemed like Snorlax based on the fact that it only had one weakness, and if that was his best choice at the moment, he would take it.

Both trainers recalled their unconscious Pokemon, and steeled themselves for this crucial match up. Whoever won this match would have the advantage against the other's sixth Pokemon and would likely win the whole battle.

Neither Ash or Jeannette gave a shout of what Pokemon they were using, they simply tossed their Pokeballs into the air and hoped for the best. Ash's Snorlax landed on the field on both feet with a loud slam while Jeannette's Electabuzz took shape on the field, flexing a pair of biceps that were quite large for an Electabuzz.

'A neutral match up!' The thought flew around the stadium. This one could go either way.

Jeannette grabbed onto the railing of her platform, trying to contain her excitement. Victory was so close. It was clear that no one, not even Ash was aware of the fact that her Electabuzz knew Focus Blast.

* * *

"Holly, come on!" Brock said as he looked down the corridor, motioning for his girlfriend to follow him.

"Well if you slow down a bit Brock, I'd be able to keep up with you." She replied as she took in a few deep breathes. The two of them were completely lost with in the tunnel system that made a majority of the main stadium on Indigo Plateau.

"We can't slow down. We already missed most of the battle. I have to at least see the rest of it. Ash will never forgive for missing him win the Indigo Conference Finals." Bro k replied quickly as he moved down the hallway in search of a corridor that would take them into the stadium.

The two of them had flown out from Pewter City earlier this morning with the goal of arrive on time for the Finals. But when they arrived at Indigo Plateau, the found themselves getting caught in the enormous crowd that had assembled in the area to watch the Finals. It wasn't the stadium alone that was packed; the whole location was as well.

Fortunately, Brock's status as the Pewter City Gym Leader allowed them to enter a stadium through one of the back entrances. From there it was up to them to find their way to the stands, and that proved to be a difficult task.

Holly smiled softly as she looked at Brock who was hastily looking around for the correct tunnel. It wasn't too often she got to see Brock as excited as he was today, and it was clear that he was overjoyed by Ash's success at the Indigo Conference. Not even she would've thought that he would make it to the Finals, but he never fails to surprise anyone.

"Holly, I see light!" Brock shouted from down the hall. Holly quickly joined him at the tunnel where there was short staircase that led up into broad daylight. "Let's go!"

As they began journeying up the staircase, the could hear the stadium roar even louder than ever before, which was reason enough for them to quicken their pace to get outside. Arriving at the top of the staircase, the two of themselves located in one of the lower level seating sections with a good view of the field and a sight that seemed to shock the entire audience.

Electabuzz was firmly lodged in the wall of the stadium as though it had been thrown into the wall while Snorlax was located near the center of the field, breathing deeply with a dark expression on its face.

"Oh come on, how ridiculous is this!" One of the announcers exclaimed in reply to what had just taken place. The entire sequence was being replayed on the monitor from multiple perspectives thanks to number of cameras that were floating around the field. "I've seen some pretty crazy moves, but this is just sweet!"

Brock looked up at the monitor where the scene started with Ash watching as his Snorlax struggled to keep up some form of defense against the pounding it was taking from Electabuzz's Focus Blast attack.

"Snorlax, use Protect on your arms and use it to deflect the Focus Blast away!" Ash ordered.

Snorlax gave a grunt in reply before a blue aura coated both of its arms. At first Snorlax was skeptical as to whether or not this could work since this isn't how Protect would usually work, but a quick test proved otherwise as Snorlax knocked away one the numerous blue orbs Electrabuzz had been spamming since the start of the battle.

With a snort, Snorlax lowered its head a bit before charging in like a Tauros at Electabuzz with its arms out in front of it. Each and every one of the Focus Blasts that had been fired at the large normal type Pokemon was knocked away with ease, allowing Snorlax to make a beeline straight at its opponent.

"Snorlax, get it with Mega Punch!" Ash yelled.

Electabuzz paled as Snorlax looked up at it with an expression of fury on its face as it cocked its fist back. White streaks began to swirl around its fist as it threw a haymaker at Electabuzz who failed to avoid the attack. A blow to the head sent Electabuzz spiraling across the field straight into the wall where it became stuck in an imprint of its own body.

"His Snorlax was getting absolutely pounded by those Focus Blast attacks for a while there. I thought it was all over and then bam! A one hit, comeback, knock out!"

"There's no surprise there. An Electabuzz barely weighs seventy pounds while a Snorlax weighs over a thousand. All that weight behind one super enhanced punch would equal a knockout on just about any Pokemon!" An announcer explained over the chants of the fans.

"I don't care what anyone has to say, this is one the best comebacks I've seen in the Indigo Conference Finals." The announcers had been going back and forth from the moment Snorlax had finished off Electabuzz emphatically.

Jeannette was still standing on her platform with her head turned to the side to observe his Electabuzz. The finishing blow had come out of nowhere, and to say that she was still shocked was an understatement. Ash's balance of offense and defense had completely demolished her high powered offense that she was aiming to overwhelm Ash and Snorlax with. Now she was down to her last Pokemon.

Looking across the field at Ash who was giving shouts of praise to his Snorlax, Jeannette could see that she had battled a trainer that was worthy of the Championship. If she could defeat him, that would be the icing on the cake.

"Return Electabuzz." Jeannette said quietly, causing the crowd to become silent now that the battle was reaching its final stages. "Scyther, go!"

To say the least, the exchange between Snorlax and Scyther was quick. The beating Snorlax had taken from the Focus Blast attacks had been too much for it to really battle with Scyther, allowing the bug type to easily finish it off with a Brick Break to the top of its head.

Then Ash showed the crowd the final Pokemon he had brought with him, and that sealed the battle. Jeannette sighed deeply at the sight of Ash's Pidgeot, realizing that her Scyther had no chance at beating the avian Pokemon. They had lost fair and square.

The fans roared as Pidgeot and Scyther entered a quick aerial battle that was soon settled by a quick Aerial Ace from Pidgeot. The sharp, super effective blow from Pidgeot was enough to end Scyther in one hit.

"Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town is the winner!" The referee yelled as he pointed toward Ash. The stadium felt as though it was shaking as everyone wildly applauded the battle that had just come to its finish.

"The battle is o-ver! A new Champion has risen from the heat of the battle to stand at the top of the Indigo Conference! His name is Ash Ketchum, nineteen years old!" The announcer added as best he could, trying to compete with the volume of the crowd.

Even the biggest Jeannette Fisher fans had risen to their feet to cheer for Ash as he dashed onto the field, leaping onto the back of his Pidgeot now that they had claimed the Championship.

* * *

A/N

So what did you think? He won, by the skin of his teeth, but he managed to win it all.

When I was thinking back to the Indigo League in the anime, the first thing that came to mind was that trolling Bellsprout that wrecked Pikachu and Bulbasuar, so I just had to include it in this battle. But rather than just go with the solution of Muk, I decide that the best way to counter a troll is with a troll. So Haunter came out and did its thang. That was fun.

In reply to the guest reviewer who asked me a number of questions, I'll answer as best I can right now. So to start, the reason why Pokemon outside of Kanto haven't been seen yet is because I'm reliving my glory days. I haven't played with Gen 1 Pokemon since Firered and Leafgreen, so I'm just having a bit of fun. Other Pokemon will definitely be seen within the next few updates. As for the whole situation involving Blake at the end of the prequel to Ambition, that will come up at a later time. But for now we can all just sit back and enjoy the ride.

Something I know I didn't make clear earlier was that that each Conference takes place during different times of the year to ensure that nearly the entire world is watching each Conference whenever they're taking place for revenue and all that. So in the Indigo Conference takes place in the summer. Silver Conference in spring. Ever Grande Conference in the fall. Lily of the Valley Conference in the winter. The way I had designed this was based on where I imaged Sinnoh and Hoenn to be since I placed them in the southern hemisphere, so winter and fall for them is actually summer and spring based on the axis tilt of the earth. Unfortuantely, I can't figure out where exactly I should place Unova, so the Vertress Conference is something I haven't officially decided on, although it doesn't affect the plot in anyway. Just something I thought you might want to know.

I was rambling there for a bit, but I'm done. Thanks to all who reviewed, its very appreciated and I'll do my best to answer any questions you may have. Please review and tell me what you thought, any thoughts or concerns. I'll answer them as best I can.

Now that the Indigo Conference is over, we can get going with the next part of the story where the plot starts rolling.


	10. On The Rise

**Part 10**

**Studio**

"That was great." Andy said as he leaned back in his seat to take a deep breath.

"It was better than great, it left Darnell speechless." Ray pointed out, putting all eyes on Darnell who was uncharacteristically quiet.

"That doesn't happen too often. What's on your mind Darnell?" Andy asked, snapping him out of his daze.

"I was just making a few comparisons." Darnell replied.

"Comparisons? What for?" Ray asked.

"I'm trying to figure out what makes Ash so special while he's only nineteen." Darnell explained. "His style doesn't match anything you'd expect to see in the Finals."

"It's because of his innate ability to improvise." Andy spoke up. "He's so deadly because he can change the course of an entire with just one move as we saw with his Haunter and then again with his Snorlax."

"That's why I always said, you can't jump to a quick conclusion with Ash. If you give him any breathing room, he could flip the script on you." Ray added.

"But it's not just that. The level of trust between him and his Pokemon is outstanding. He's willing to let them act on their own if they feel they know what to do, and then when he reaches a point where he'll take over a battle like what he did with his Snorlax, they're more than ready to obey." Andy went on. "It's possible to develop a team as well built as his in one year, but how he developed the trust between himself and those Pokemon this quickly is what's truly astounding."

"Well if Ash Ketchum is going to battle like this in the future, I know we'll all be seeing a whole lot more of him pretty soon." Ray said as the three of them gave a nod agreement before looking down at the field where the victor was meeting with Jeannette at the center of the field.

* * *

Ash and Jeannette shook hands with a nod of satisfaction. Win or lose, it was battle to be proud of.

"That was one of the most exciting battles I've ever had Ash. Thank you." Jeannette said to him, failing to mention that she had almost choked on her heart during Ash's sudden comeback.

"I should be thanking you. That was a blast." Ash replied as he wiped the sweat off his forehead. The two trainers didn't receive much time to converse as a number of cameras were brought out onto the field with a news crew that began the broadcast with no time to waste.

"Ash, Jeannette, that was fantastic as I'm sure nearly everyone here would agree." A female reporter began. "We'll start with Jeannette, can we get your first thoughts now that this battle is over?

"Well right now I'm still sort of numb after such an amazing battle. You don't experience a battle like that too often, and when its over and done all you can do is relax." Jeannette replied with a kind hearted smile.

"And Ash, can we get a statement as to how you feel now that you're the Indigo Conference Champion." The reporter moved on, extending the microphone toward Ash tilted as head as the thought about a reply.

"I don't really know. I mean, of course I'm happy that I managed win, but I guess it just hasn't really settled into to my mind that I'm the Champion." Ash replied with a chuckle.

"Well maybe that might help you." The reporter said, motioning to the tunnel where Ash could see a group three people bringing out a short pedestal with the Championship Trophy resting on top of it. Two of them were nothing more than security guards that were doing all the heavy lifting while the third was Charles Goodshow who was leading the duo with a proud grin.

Ash had to place a hand over his eyes as camera flash came from every possible direction. Everyone wanted a picture of the Championship Trophy since this would be the only time of the year that it would be seen outside of its place in the Record Hall. Once the three of them reached the center of the field where the interview had been taking place, Charles gave Jeannette a nod before motioning for her to back away. She did so without a word, giving the man a quick bow before stepping back to observe the ceremony of crowning the new Champion.

"I'm sure that anyone who had known Ash Ketchum before the Indigo Conference had begun had their doubts about him being capable to of winning the Championship." Charles began after accepting a microphone. "But despite all of the odds, we watched a young trainer progress to a point where he could confidently stand on a stage as a grand as this and give the entire world a treat to watch. And now, standing beside me is the new Indigo Conference Champion, Ash Ketchum!"

The stadium burst into applause once again as Charles gave a signal, motioning for another pair of security guards to come out of the tunnel accompanied by Nurse Joy who held five Pokeballs. This duo of security guards were tightly holding onto a small machine that many recognized as a portable healing station kept within the building. It could heal a fraction of the damage the Pokemon had taken from the battle, but the goal was to make all of his Pokemon conscious so that they could take part in the ceremony.

Ash quickly removed all of the Pokeballs on his belt and placed them in each slot, allowing the quick healing process to begin. In the meantime, Nurse Joy informed him that she had gathered the remaining Pokemon in his box that had also taken part in the Indigo Conference. They would all be joining him for this celebration.

As soon as the healing process was completed, Ash collected the five Pokemon that had been defeated during the battle and motioned for Nurse Joy to join him in releasing all of his Pokemon. Hurling a total of ten Pokeballs into the air, they all opened up to reveal Ash's beaten and battered crew that had succeeded in making it to their goal.

"We won!" He shouted to his Pokemon. It took a moment to sink in as they took in their surroundings, then Ash found himself at the bottom of a dog pile as realized that all of their hard work had paid off. They were the winners. The last group standing. "Whoa, whoa guys. It's not over yet."

Ash's Pokemon separated, allowing their trainer to rise to his feet and join Charles as he motioned for yet another set of guards to come out of the tunnel. This time it was a group of four carrying a slab of wet cement which they took directly to Ash and his Pokemon. Setting it down in front of the group, Charles cleared his throat to silence the crowd.

"Following the tradition of every Conference, we want to welcome you to our record books Ash. Please, both you and all of your Pokemon leave a hand print." Charles said, motioning for them proceed. Ash and his Pokemon immediately crowded around the slab, making quick decisions as to where they should leave a hand print. Soon enough, the group dispersed which was the signal for Charles to go on. "And now, its my honor to present this year's Indigo Conference Champion the Championship Trophy!"

This earned yet another roar from the fans as Charles gave Ash the green light to take the trophy from pedestal for the photographs. Circling around the trophy for a moment, Ash struggled to decide exactly how he should pick it up. Glancing at Charles, the older gentleman demonstrated the best way to pick up, getting a grin from Ash has he followed his direction.

Placing one hand at the bottom and the other within the handle of the trophy, Ash slowly lifted it from the pedestal, discovering that it was much lighter than he had been anticipating. The applause picked up at Ash stepped away from the pedestal and beamed at their latest accomplishment.

"We did it!" Ash shouted as he lifted the trophy above his head. The chant of his name resounded throughout the entire building with no signs of letting up. The flashes of cameras from all over captured Ash Ketchum and merry band of Pokemon as they proudly stood around the Championship Trophy that they had worked so hard for.

**Sinnoh Region**

**Jubilife City**

**Dance Studio**

A young, blue haired woman stood beside a Piplup in front of the large mirror, practicing several dance steps as sweat poured down her face. Drawing shallow breathes, exhaustion wasn't enough to cool her spirit as she practiced, anxiously waiting for the results of a battle taking place in a different. The sole entrance and exit of the room opened up, revealing a young man with auburn colored hair who had clearly come rushing to the studio.

"Any news Kenny?" She asked without pausing her routine with her Piplup. The eighteen year old male took a few moments to steady his breathing before straightening up with a smile.

"He won." Kenny stated, waiting for her reaction, but she didn't stop focusing on the mirror as she continued to practice without a word. "Aren't you happy Dawn?"

"Of course I'm happy Kenny." She replied. "But now I'm all fired up. Ash won the Indigo Conference Championship and made it to the top. Now he's up their waiting for me to join him."

Kenny raised an eyebrow as her dance moves suddenly became sharper and faster.

"There's no time to waste. First up is the Newcomers Tournament next month, and then the Grand Festival!" Dawn declared.

"Lup!" Piplup added as the two of them remained focused on the mirror.

Kenny chuckled as he shook his head. He had been expecting an overly excited response from Dawn about her boyfriend becoming the Indigo Conference Champion, but her actual reaction wasn't much a surprise either. It had the same effect on him after all. He was pumped too.

Dawn looked at herself in the mirror after completing a twirl on the tip of her toes, realizing that she had grown quite a bit since she had last seen Ash before he had graduated from the Tsugi Academy. It had been ages since they had actually seen each other in person, but they agreed that the next time they would see each other, they would be at the forefront of the Pokemon world.

'Just wait for me Ash. I'm on my way.' Dawn said as she shut her eyes, beginning another routine.

**Kanto Region**

**Indigo Plateau**

Ash found himself seated inside one of the changing rooms within the stadium in a press conference with the Championship Trophy held tightly in his hands. Moments after he had stepped off the field, he was swarmed by multiple news crews that led him into the stadium where they began to throw one question after another at him. Most of the questions just revolved around the same subject of Ash winning the Championship, so all he could do was reword the same answer in order to appease the rather nosy the media.

"Ah, finally." Ash mumbled as he left room that he had been trapped in during the press conference. They had released him after about a half an hour, and he couldn't be happier.

Looking down at the Championship Trophy he held in his hands, Ash recalled what Charles had told him before he entered the press conference.

_"I want you to bring the trophy to the Record Hall. There will be security guards giving you directions to the room, just follow them."_

Ash looked about, discovering that there was indeed a guard waiting for him a bit farther down the hall, remaining motionless in his stationary position.

"Excuse me." Ash said as he approached the man in black. In response, the guard simply raised an arm and pointed down the corridor he was facing, refusing to say anymore to Ash. Following the path the guard was pointing in, Ash could see another guard at the end of the hallway waiting for him. "Hmm, thanks."

Ash continued to move around the maze that made up the inside of the stadium, following the directions of multiple guards until he eventually reached a grand hallway that dozens of glass cases protruding form the walls. In each of the cases was a single photograph of the trainer who won the Indigo Conference for that year and the cement slab that had the handprints of every Pokemon they used. It was like walking through history as he saw pictures from far in the past all the way to the previous Champion before him.

He could see just how much the sport of Pokemon battling had changed from long ago. Fully evolved Pokemon appeared far more frequently compared to the past. The focus shifted from stylistically using any Pokemon, to raising the best possible one that could win at any level. To be honest, Ash couldn't really tell if this was an improvement to the league since the focus shifted from how well the trainers handle a situation to how dominant your Pokemon could be. Ash preferred a balance between the two, although he could never reach this state with any consistency.

Looking down to the end of the hallway, Ash could see an old photograph of a young man who proudly held a certificate in his hands.

"Ah, you made it." A low voice said suddenly, surprising Ash as he whirled around to search for the source.

"When did you get here?" Ash exclaimed as he looked down at Charles Goodshow who had been standing beside him, observing the photograph on the wall.

"I've been here the whole time. From the moment you walked in you failed to notice me waiting for you." Charles replied with a sigh. Ash looked up in thought, realizing that he had done nothing but look up as he entered the hallway and since Charles was a rather small man he might had literally overlooked him.

"Heh heh, sorry about that." Ash replied with a grin.

"So did you enjoy your brief walk through Indigo Conference history?" Charles asked, receiving a nod from Ash. "I'm glad you did."

"Who's this guy?" Ash asked, motioning toward the photograph with his head.

"That is the founder of the Pokemon League, my father." He replied. "This was when he first bought Indigo Plateau. His original plan was just to create a battlefield where the best trainers in Kanto could gather and compete against one another. Pretty soon everyone in Kanto wanted to battle on Indigo Plateau, so my father created the gym circuit around Kanto to determine who would have the right to battle on Indigo Plateau. Before he knew it, he had created a system that the entire world came to love and accept as part of their daily life."

Ash watched as Charles turned away from the picture, beginning to move down to hall, motioning for him to follow.

"I was twenty-seven when my father died and I had to become the second Commissioner of the Pokemon League. I had always dreamed of my father passing on the reigns to me, although not in the fashion that it actually happened. But nevertheless, I was overjoyed and I've been doing everything I can to build on the foundation that my father had made." Charles continued. "It's such a treat to be able to watch trainers young and old battle each other every year. I've seen a lot of battles in the forty-two years I've been Commissioner Ash, and I must say that it was a joy watching you battle."

"Really? Thanks." Ash replied. "Although I owe you one for helping me get my head on straight after my exhibition match with Mandi. I probably would've lost my first battle without you reminding me that it was my job as the trainer to guide my team to victory."

Charles grinned at Ash as he guided the boy to the next empty case in the timeline. He could sense potential in this boy. Potential that he hadn't felt in a long time. The potential to become a Pokemon Master.

"The Indigo Conference gladly welcomes you to the history books Ash." Charles said as he pulled out a pair of keys to open up the glass case and where two items were waiting for the third piece to make the set complete. A picture of Ash with all eleven of his Pokemon around him and the Championship Trophy was placed on a small stand within the case with the slab of concrete below it.

Ash smiled as he raised the trophy and slowly placed it within the case beside his photograph. Then he stepped back to admire it as Charles closed the case. The Championship Trophy would be in his case for the entire year until the next Indigo Conference Champion arose from the heat of the competition. He couldn't help but smile broadly.

* * *

Ash peeked out from behind the a small wall of bushes to get another look at the streets of Indigo Plateau that were crowded with people who were searching for the new Conference Champion. With a sigh Ash turned back to his only companion at the moment, Marcy.

"Ash, you're not going to get to the Pokemon Center with everyone in this zip code looking for you." Marcy stated once again.

"Yeah, looks like I might just have to leave Indigo Plateau for now." Ash agreed as he removed his Pokegear from his belt to check his messages. "I sent Brock a message to meet us here, I hope he didn't get lost."

"If I remember correctly Ash, you're the one with no sense of direction."

Ash looked back to find Brock and Holly looking over the bushes that Ash and Marcy had been hiding behind.

"Brock, you made it!" Ash exclaimed before inviting the couple to join him and Marcy in their hiding place.

"That was incredible Ash, I still can't believe you're the Indigo Conference Champion." Holly said proudly since she was now close friends with a trainer of high status.

"Ha, thank's Holly. I still can't believe it myself." Ash replied with a grin as he rubbed the back of his head.

"So just out of question Ash, why are you hiding from the fans?" Brock asked once they were all seated on the grass, carefully hidden by the cover provided by the surrounding bushes.

"Well I'm expecting a call from my boss' assistant about a plane ride to Hoenn." Ash replied.

"Hoenn? What are you going to do there?" Marcy asked.

"I have no idea. It was something she mentioned to me after I had won my eighth badge. She's really busy trying to keep up with my boss, so she gets really irritated when someone makes her fall behind schedule." Ash explained, recalling the last time he had been late to give a report to Mindy. It still sent shivers down his spine. "But she's really nice otherwise."

Ash glanced at Brock, realizing that his old friend hadn't been listening to him at all but rather he had been observing Marcy.

"Hey Ash, can I talk to you for a sec?" Brock said, motioning for Ash to follow them as they created a bit of separation between them and the girls.

"What's up Brock?" Ash asked now that they were alone.

"Who's she?" Brock asked, motioning to Marcy.

"Marcy? She's a friend I made here."

"Just a friend?" Brock said as he raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?"

"I know you haven't seen Dawn in ages Ash, but that's no excuse to go out with any girl you lay your eyes on." Brock said as he placed his hands on his hips.

"Brock are you crazy?!" Ash exclaimed as he seemed to grow three times larger, forcing Brock to back away a bit as he put up his hands for his defense. "I would never do something like that!"

"Ash, chill. It was just a joke. I haven't had a chance to tease you in what feels like forever. I couldn't help it." Brock explained sheepishly, causing Ash to shrink down to his usual size.

"Hah Brock, I guess I can let you off the hook for that one." Ash replied as his Pokegear began to ring. "Oh, hang on. I gotta answer this."

Ash took a few steps away from Brock to answer the call, allowing Brock to sit back and think for a moment about what he just witnessed.

At first he thought that Ash might had been trying to replace Dawn by hanging with Marcy. But his reaction to Brock's usual teasing proved that he had no ill intent hidden within his reason of association with Marcy. Perhaps Ash was finally starting to realize that a journey could get lonely…

Whatever it was, it was clear that Brock would have to make sure he was able to keep in touch with Ash more often than he had been. Ash would need it if he was really planning on waiting for Dawn to reach her goal of winning the Grand Festival before they meet.

"Wait, when is the flight taking off?!" Ash suddenly exclaimed, gaining Brock's attention. "What do you mean its tonight? No one told me!"

Brock could see that Ash was beginning panic.

"No, I haven't seen Leo at all since I've been on Indigo Plateau." Ash replied before sighing. "Alright, I'll try to get there by tonight."

Ash ended the call with shrug as he scratched the back of his neck. This was going to be quite a hectic afternoon.

"Something wrong?"

"My flight is taking off tonight from Saffron City. I won't make it in time by flying." Ash explained.

"You'll have to catch the Magnet Train in Viridian City if you want to make it there by tonight." Brock suggested, receiving a nod from Ash.

"It's a shame we didn't get to talk too much this time Brock, but when I get back from Hoenn I'll definitely drop by for a visit." Ash said as he tucked his Pokegear back into the slot on his belt before giving Brock a wave before he released his Pidgeot from its Pokeball.

"Alright Ash, see you then." Brock said as Ash leapt onto the back of his Pidgeot and ordered it to take him into the skies. Pidgeot spread its wings and began its ascension into the air above the trees. As they passed over the spot they had left Marcy and Holly in, Ash waved his arms to get their attention. "Holly, it was good seeing you again. Make sure you keep Brock on a leash no longer than seven feet!"

"Ash, you're leaving already?!" Marcy exclaimed.

"Yeah I have to catch a train by tonight. It was nice meeting you. We'll keep in touch!" He replied, giving the pair of girls one last wave. "Alright Pidgeot, mach speed to Viridian City."

Pidgeot gave a squawk before it took off with a burst of speed heading east, taking off into the open blue skies. Looking back at Indigo Plateau that was quickly shrinking the distance, Ash beamed proudly. He had come out victorious on that battlefield, but as it shrunk away in the distance he realized that it was just one battlefield. The world was large, and there were many more battles to come.

"To become a Pokemon Master, I'll have to win them all!" Ash declared as he raised a fist into the air.

**Saffron City**

Ash burst out of the first doors to open on the Magnet Train, dashing out onto the platform as he squeezed his way through the crowd.

"Don't let him get away!" A crowd had assembled on the train trying to get Ash's autograph and a number of pictures. The moment the train had come into the station, Ash bolted at the first opportunity he was given, doing his best to avoid letting people get a good look at him as he ran by.

As grinned as he disappeared into to the station, maintaining his pace as he moved through the building. Pulling out his Pokegear to check the time, Ash paled slightly when he realized that the amount of time he had to get from the station to the airport wasn't much at all.

Racing out of the station now into the streets of Saffron City, Ash fearlessly crossed the street despite it being packed with cars that were stuck in a traffic jam, the after effect of the afternoon rush hour. Spotting one of the tallest buildings in the city, Ash recognized it as the building that acted as the headquarters to the company he worked for, Silph Co.

Among the companies around the globe that were pursuing technological advancement, Silph Co was one of the front runners. Not only was this company responsible for numerous discoveries such a Fossil Restoration, but it also produced the Pokegear, a device that became the basis for numerous other creations such as the Pokenav, Poketch and C-Gear. It was quite an interesting organization to work for since Ash could get peeks at the latest inventions that were working on that would later be released to the public. And if he was lucky, he might even get used a test subject from time to time.

"Ha, I made it." Ash mumbled out as he came to stop near the front entrance to the Silph Co building, gasping for air.

He still hadn't gotten to stop a Pokemon Center to heal his Pokemon, but right now that could wait since he still had to meet with Mindy. She had told him to meet her outside of the building, but she was nowhere to be found.

"I wonder if she's still inside." Ash asked himself out loud, although his question was soon answered as the front doors opened up.

A young man with dark skin came sliding out of the building on his stomach with a foot imprinted on his rear end.

"Leo?" Ash asked, although he cringed at what followed. The ill tempered Mindy stepped out of the building as she tied her hair back intothe bun that it was usually in.

"I can't believe you didn't go to Indigo Plateau to get him!" She yelled at him as he rose up from the ground with a groan, dusting off his pants. "I told you nearly a week ago and as usual you go off fooling around instead. How you became a two-time Conference Champion, I'll never know."

'Geez, note to self, never piss of Mindy.' Ash mumbled as she caught sight of him.

"It's good to see you're on time Ash. You could learn a thing or two from Ash Leo." She said as she moved toward Ash, taking out a small booklet with a slip of paper in it which she placed in his hands. "Everything's already been prepared for you so just get to the airport. Leo will explain everything on the way."

Ash opened up the booklet, realizing that it was a passport and the slip of paper was his ticket to get on the plane that was waiting for him.

"And you did a great job at the Indigo Conference if I must say so myself." She added with a smile.

"Hey, why can't you be all smiley with me?" Leo hollered as he rose up to his feet, receiving a glare from Mindy.

"Because Ash isn't a total bum when it comes to staying on task, unlike you." She snapped at him. Ash couldn't help but chuckle as Mindy then made a trip back into the building, completely ignoring Leo who did nothing but stare at her bottom until she disappeared behind the sliding doors.

"Are you okay Leo?" Ash as he approached the man that was in his early twenties. Leo was another trainer that was the Silph Co roster, in fact he was the current franchise trainer of the company.

Leo was just a bit taller than Ash, although his mini afro made it seem as though he had a few inches on Ash, and he was well built thanks to the four years he had been in the professional circuit. All the traveling he did on a daily basis had done wonders for his body. He was clothed in a white shirt, a black denim jacket on top of it, and loose pants with the traditional large yellow belt that all trainers wore that held the basic supplies for any trainer. His full name was Leonardo Lamar Lovell or Leo as most people called him. A previous Indigo and Silver Conference Champion.

"O'course I'm fine. I got a good look at her walking away so I'm all good." He replied with a grin.

"I think you dropped this Leo." Ash said he picked up a thin gold chain from the pavement.

"Oh thanks. Can't afford to lose this." He replied as he graciously accepted he item that had fallen off of his neck. "Oh damn, the clasp broke. I gotta get that fixed after I drop you at the airport."

"Hey!" Mindy hollered from the third floor window. "Get your asses moving now!"

"Let's get out of here Ash before Mindy chews us out again." Leo said, motioning to the motorcycle that was parked near them. Pulling out the pair of aviators he had in the pocket of his jacket, Leo placed the item on the bridge of his nose before jumping onto his motorcycle which he quickly turned on before motioning for Ash to join him.

"Do we really have to ride a motorcycle?" Ash asked as Leo revved the engine to warm it up. Ash had become safety conscious when it came to motorized bikes after he met Leo for the first time in the hospital. Ash had joined Silph Co right after Leo's first accident involving a motorcycle, and Ash was uncomfortable to say to the least.

"We both know I don't do air travel. That's exactly why you're going to Hoenn instead of me." Leo pointed out. "So ride or die."

Leo motioned to his motorcycle which continued to give off a low rumble. Then he pointed to the window that Mindy was still observing them from. Ash jumped onto the bike without a second thought, recalling that he needed to know what he had to do in Hoenn. Not to mention he would rather take his chances with a motorcycle than an angry Mindy considering she practiced at the Fighting Dojo five times a week.

Leo gave a shout before pressing on the throttle, causing the bike to lunge forward as they raced out of their parking spot. As they raced across the city on one of the highways, Ash had to admit that it was pretty cool riding on a motorcycle. Scary as hell, but pretty cool.

"So Ash, why didn't you tell me you were capable of looking badass?" Leo asked suddenly.

"Huh?" Ash replied, causing Leo to dig into his pockets while driving with only one hand to search for his Pokegear.

"Hmm, where did I put it?" Leo muttered as he looked down to check his jacket pockets.

"Leo, watch the road!" Ash screamed as they sped toward a car that had been slowing down to turn off on an exit. Leo leaned to his left, swerving out of the path of the car while continuing to search for his Pokegear.

"Ah, here it is." Leo stated he pulled out his Pokegear and opened up to reveal a picture of Ash that had been taken right after he had been Mandi's Aerodactyl with his Charizard. "I thought you were nothin' but a goofball."

Ash couldn't even respond as he tightly held onto Leo's back, terrified from the number of close calls he had just seen while Leo was searching for his Pokegear. He had seen his life flash before his eyes one time to many.

"Anyway, I might as well tell you what you have to do in Hoenn since it has a lot to do with what Silph's Co is going to do next as an entire corporation." Leo began, receiving Ash's full attention now that he was finally serious. "The information Mindy gave me is kind of vague, but you're going to Battle Frontier's training academy to pick up one of their seniors that that the boss has signed onto our roster."

"Wait, he signed someone straight out of high school?" Ash exclaimed, receiving a nod from Leo.

"Yup. I don't know what exactly the boss is trying to pull here, but if she turns out to be another amazing prospect like you, our boss is going to look like a genius." Leo explained. "So you'll land in Hoenn by tomorrow and pick them up. Then you just have to bring them back to Saffron City and the boss should meet with you to discuss what we're going to with our new rookie."

"Is there some sort of picture I can use to figure out who I'm looking for?" Ash asked.

"Oh right, I'll send it to you with my Pokegear." Leo said as he went looking into his pockets once again in search of his Pokegear. Ash gave another shout as Leo took his eyes off the road, swearing that he would never ride a motorcycle again.

* * *

Ash leapt off of Leo's motorcycle as soon as they arrived at the front entrance to the airport more than happy to feel his feet on the ground once again. Ash gave a loud sigh of relief, earning a sharp glance from Leo.

"Hey, my drivin' ain't that bad." Leo pointed out, causing Ash to face fault.

"I better get going Leo. I don't want to miss the flight." Ash said as he rose up.

"More like ya don't want your ass getting kicked by Mindy Machamp style." Leo said flash Ash a peace sign before the driver of the taxi behind him honked his horn which clearly surprised Leo since he lost his balance and fell over along with his motorcycle.

"Are you okay Leo?" Ash asked as Leo immediately jumped to his feet and placed his vehicle on its wheels once again to inspect the damage done, finding a few chips in the paint job.

"Oh hell no!" Leo shouted before stomping over the taxi driver where he began to pound on the glass of the window. "Hey, are you gonna pay to fix the damage to my bike?"

"No, I have to get going and you're blocking the way!" The driver hollered in return after rolling down his window.

"Oh no no no! You're going to pay for the damage, or imma kick your ass! Which would you prefer?" Leo asked as he grabbed the driver by the collar of his shirt.

"Try it!" The driver spat at him before rolling up his window onto Leo's forearm, earning a shout of pain from him.

"Leo!" Ash yelled as he stepped off the pavement to settle the dispute.

"Ash, back up! You got a plane to catch! His ass is mine!" Leo shouted, motioning for Ash to get going. Ash stepped back, seeing as Leo hadn't changed at all since the last time they had met. He was just as short tempered as ever and picking fights with people over the slightest of things.

Noticing that there was a crowd forming around to see how this things would end with Leo, Ash decided to take his leave rather than risk the chance of someone recognizing him. Rushing into the airport, Ash pulled out his ticket to check the time of his flight and what gate it would be leaving from. It was then he had a chance to see how much time he had left which only forced him to pick up his place as he ran through the airport to check in for his flight.

* * *

"Oh my goodness." Ash mumbled as he dropped down into his seat on the plane with a heavy sigh. He was flat out exhausted, but he had somehow made it with little time to spare. As soon as he checked in for the flight was the last call for any passengers, allowing him to make him just in time. At least now he would be able to rest for a while considering it was a nine hour flight from Saffron City to the Battle Frontier in Hoenn.

Sinking his seat a bit, Ash noticed just how soft and comfortable it was. It was inviting him to sleep. It had been such a long day now that he thought about it. Not only had he become a Conference Champion, he had somehow managed to travel halfway across the Kanto Region, ride a motorcycle through Saffron City and barely catch a plane. He had every right to be exhausted.

Leaning back a bit once he was buckled into his seat, Ash soon found his eyelids becoming extremely heavy. The last thing he could remember was hearing the beginning of the flight attendants explanation of what to do incase of an emergency.

"What's Ash Ketchum doing on this flight?" Everyone seated around Ash couldn't help but chuckle as he slept in his chair with his mouth wide open. None of them wasted the opportunity to take a quick picture of the Indigo Conference Champion, even going as far as to stand beside him and get in on the picture.

* * *

A/N

And here we go. Ash celebrates a bit for his victory in the Indigo Conference, but he doesn't have much time as he's immediately sent out to Hoenn for some business surrounding Silph Co.

Many of you had been asking about when Dawn would appear, but 'there's no need to worry', I didn't forget about her. I didn't want to spoil it for anyone, so I decided to get this chapter together early to answer your questions. I was originally planning for her to be seen during the battle like everyone else, but I found the the scene I used to be more appropriate. Considering the fact that she's working to meet Ash at the 'top' of the Pokemon world, I thought it would be more appropriate to show that she's working hard at all times, even during his battle. And when I say 'top', I mean both of them winning a competition in their respective areas. So when Dawn wins a Ribbon Cup, and Ash wins a Championship Trophy, they agreed to meet each other again since they haven't seen each other since high school outside of video chats.

Well this may be the last of my quick updates now that school has started again. I'll aim to be as consistent as possible despite the new schedule I'll be working with. Thank you all for the reviews on the last chapter. I got really hyped up and finished this chapter quickly just for you guys. :D


	11. One Purple Haired Girl, To Go Please

**Part 11**

**June 1****st**

**Hoenn Region**

**Battle Frontier**

Ash stretched with a yawn as the flight attendants gave everyone the clearance to exit the plane. He had slept so well during the flight that he felt as though he had been reborn. Opening up the compartment above his seat, Ash removed his backpack and threw it over his shoulders before following the line out of the plan.

Surprisingly, as Ash stepped out onto the small staircase that had been wheeled up to the side of the plane, he was a greeted by air that was way colder than what he was feeling in Kanto. In fact, it felt as though it was winter right now. Then he remembered that Hoenn was in the southern hemisphere, so right now it was winter as opposed to Kanto and Johto who were currently enjoying summer.

Flipping up the collar of his jacket, Ash gave himself the goal of buying a thicker jacket once he made it to the small building that was acting as a small airport for the Battle Frontier.

In comparison to the Hoenn Region, the Battle Frontier was nothing but a small island near the edge of the area that was addressed as Hoenn. But when you're actually on the island, you realize that whoever had built the Battle Frontier had packed as much as they could onto this one island. Not only were the seven facilities that made up the globally known Battle Frontier were located on this one island, but there was a small airfield, an Academy to prepare trainers for the professional circuit and living quarters for everyone that lived on the island. There wasn't one square inch that went to waste.

Ash cupped his hands in front of his mouth and exhaled to warm up his hands as he stepped into the small building where he could pass through customs and hopefully by a thicker jacket from one of the small shops.

"Alright, everything is all clear. I hope you enjoy your time in the Hoenn Region Mr Champion." The receptionist said as she returned Ash's passport and ticket to him through the small opening in the glass with a smile.

"Thank you." Ash said as he accepted his items, then he wrinkled his forehead. "Wait, what did you say?"

"Have a good time in Hoenn."

"No, after that."

"Mr Champion?" She said, clearly unsure if that's what Ash wanted to here.

The moment she repeated that for him, it was like the previous day flooded back into his head. He could vividly remember everything that had taken place on Indigo Plateau. The clamor of the fans as he held the trophy. The dozens of camera flashes the blinded him as he sat in a press conference. The wave of pride that washed over him as he looked into the case that held the Championship Trophy along with a photograph of he and his team.

He was the current Champion, and everyone around the world knew him. Glancing back at the line behind him, Ash could see everyone whispering and point at him, but this came to an immediate stop when they saw that he was looking at them.

Ash chuckled inwardly before thanking the receptionist a second time, then he ventured further into the makeshift airport in search of one of the small gift shops. Purchasing thicker jacket with a hood, Ash quickly put it on in the shop before spotting a magazine rack that was filled with booklets that had him on the front cover with the line 'Kanto is too small for him!' on the bottom of the page.

'Ah, can't get distracted.' Ash said as he slapped himself mentally. He didn't have anytime to waste on reading an article about himself. With a sigh Ash left the shop, looking for his next destination within the building. A Pokemon Center.

Following a map he had seen near the entrance of the building, Ash found the small Pokemon Center that was truthfully nothing more than a counter set up for Nurse Joy with a healing station behind her.

Depositing the Pokemon that he had used in the Indigo Conference Finals with Nurse Joy for them to healed, Ash then went to the PC beside Nurse Joy's station to retrieve his Ivysaur. Without Pikachu on his shoulder, Ash felt the need for a travelling companion and Ivysaur fit the description perfectly. Plus he wanted to ease it back into Pokemon battles, so they would start from scratch with walking.

* * *

"Come on out Ivysaur!" Ash said once he was outside of the building. The grass type Pokemon instantly began to shiver in the chilly weather that the area was experiencing, but it quickly shook this off after a few moments.

"Saur?" It asked, looking about.

"We're in Hoenn right now, that's why it's so cold." Ash explained. "But that's beside the point. Starting today we're going to get you back into the shape."

Ivysaur looked up at him with bright eyes, prepared to begin its training, although this quickly faded away when Ash explained that they would only be walking to help Ivysaur get over its stiffness.

"Oh come on Ivysaur, this is to make sure that the next time we're in a battle you'll be ready to go." Ash said as he tried to reason with Ivysaur who was being uncharacteristically stubborn.

"Saur!" It proclaimed before attempting to use Vine Whip. As the thin vines extended from its body, Ivysaur gasped from a stabbing pain that shot around its torso, causing it to collapse to its stomach.

"See, you're not fine." Ash said as he kneeled down beside it.

"Ivysaur." It said scornfully as it looked away from Ash. Placing a hand on top of its head, Ash did what he could to comfort the Pokemon as they waited for the pain to subside. With its short appearance in the Indigo Conference and its bitter ending, Ash could understand Ivysaur's frustration.

"Don't worry Ivysaur, that was only the first Conference of many to come." Ash said as Ivysaur remained silent beside him. Ash had read and seen his fair share of sad injuries that would end a Pokemon's ability to battle in a professional circuit. And a number of them came from trying to rush back from an injury. He wasn't going to let that happen to Ivysaur. "Let's just focus on getting you healthy at first."

* * *

"Man, this is ten times bigger than the Tsugi Academy." Ash exclaimed as he wandered around the perimeter of the Battle Frontier. The entire complex was surrounded with a barrier similar to the walls of the Tsugi Complex, but the gates were few and far in between.

"Ouch!" A nearby voice shouted, getting Ash's attention.

"Did you hear that?" Ash asked Ivysaur, receiving a nod from his Pokemon. "I think it came from over there."

Ash and Ivysaur moved though the thick foliage in search of the source of the shout where they found a boy with dark hair resting on his stomach with a Kirlia seated beside him.

"Are you okay?" Ash asked as he approached the boy who only groaned as he rubbed his head.

"Uh, yeah I think so." He replied as he slowly rose up.

"What exactly were you doing?"

"Oh, well I was helping my Kirlia practice its Psychic attack by lifting me up into the air." He explained as Kirlia retrieved his large glasses that had fallen off of his face when he crashed onto the ground. "I guess Kirlia got tired and dropped me."

"Don't you think it would be smarter to use a rock or something?" Ash suggested.

"None of them are heavy enough for Kirlia to really have to work, and the practice facilities are all closed during winter break." He replied as Kirlia climbed onto his lap and placed his glasses on their rightful place, restoring his vision. Blinking a few times to clear up his vision, the boy tilted his head as he observed Ash before jumping to his feet. "No way, you're Ash Ketchum!"

Ash was a bit taken a back at his sudden out burst, not even realizing that the boy needed his glasses to see. But that would also explain why there wasn't a sudden outburst when they first started speaking.

"I heard you were coming today, but I never thought I would get a chance to meet you personally." He said excitedly. "My name is Max Maple, I'm a sophomore at the Battle Academy here, and this is my Kirlia."

"Kirlia!" His Pokemon added happily.

'Maple?' Ash said as he studied the boy. "Are you related to May Maple?"

"You know my sister?!" He exclaimed.

"Of course. We were in the same graduating class from the Tsugi Academy." Ash replied.

"Yeah I knew that. But May never told me that she was friends with Ash Ketchum." Max went on as Ivysaur approached Kirlia to spark some light conversation. "Oh this is so cool, I'm talking with the Indigo Conference Champion. I saw all your battles by the way, and you were fantastic!"

"Thanks." Ash responded. "So you go to the Academy here?"

"Uh-huh!"

"Can you show me where one of the gates are. I've been wandering around for at least ten minutes now looking for a way in." Ash explained.

"I know a better way in!" Max said before turning to his Kirlia. "Kirlia, use Teleport!"

Before Ash could have a say in the matter, the group of four disappeared within a small flash light.

* * *

Ash shivered as he felt the air become significantly colder. He was no longer standing in the dense forest that surrounded the perimeter of the Battle Frontier. Now he stood on a large gray platform that was completely barren and he could see nothing but gray skies surrounding them.

"This can't be the Battle Frontier. Max, where are we?" Ash asked, looking around for the boy who he found seated near the edge of the platform, peering over the side.

"Come see." Max said, motioning for Ash to join him at the edge. Ash looked down at Ivysaur who was still standing beside him, giving it a brief nod before they joined Max.

The sight they were greeted with caused Ash's stomach to churn for a moment as he stumbled backward, falling flat on his bottom.

"Max, where are we?" Ash hollered at the boy as he spent a moment trying to steady his breathing.

"On top of the Battle Tower." Max replied as he glanced back at Ash.

"On top of the Battle Tower!" Ash repeated exasperatedly.

"Precisely." Max stated.

"Why did you bring me up here?!" Ash continued shout.

"This the best view of the Battle Frontier you're going to get. I had no idea you were afraid of heights."

Ash was as far from afraid of heights as a Pidgeot was, but the expected distance between him the ground nearly made him choke on his heart.

"I'm not." Ash said as he rose up to his feet, dusting himself off as though nothing had happened. Then he rejoined Max, Ivysaur and Kirlia at the edge of the platform where he looked over tentatively this time. Now that he could calmly admire the view, Ash had to admit that it was worth the scare.

The actual compound of the Battle Frontier was a masterpiece from an architectural standpoint. Each of the seven facilities were located in an area that was clearly designed for that particular building. For example the Battle Palace was surrounded by a small moat and the small plot of land it had claimed was filled with foliage and greenery. The Battle Tower stood alone on a hill with nothing near it, looming over the entire island with its immense height.

This view was truly magnificent.

Glancing at Max, Ash couldn't help but tilted his head as he compared him to his sister. They both held the same adventurous spirit that would allow them to progress quickly as trainers.

Once they were done enjoying the view, Kirlia teleported the group of four to the lobby of the Battle Tower. Fortunately there was a only a small group of students quietly chatting in the lobby, but the moment they recognized Ash everything began to spiral out of control. He was quickly swarmed by the group for autographs and photos. And just when he thought he was done with that group, he exited the Battle Tower to discover that there was massive crowd of students and Battle Frontier faculty waiting for him.

He could only assume that the small group of students he had been with inside the Battle Tower had sent out a message to everyone in the entire compound.

Ash still had to get used to the thought that if one person noticed him, many more were bound to as well. No one wanted to miss an opportunity to meet the Indigo Conference Champion.

"Enough!" A voice boomed over the chatter coming from the mob of students, silencing them. Soon enough the crowd surrounding Max and Ash separated revealing two men of high statue. The Pyramid King Brandon, and the Palace Maven Spenser, two of the seven Frontier Brains. Both of them had already spent their time in the professional circuit, earning themselves a spot in the Hall of Fame.

"We can understand that you're all excited to meet Ash Ketchum, but please wait until later. He has some business to attend to first." Spenser said, disbanding the crowd. The two of them the approached Ash, Spenser with a welcoming smile while Brandon wore a stoic expression. "Ah Ash, how nice it is to meet you. Are you enjoying Hoenn's weather?"

"I prefer it when its warm, but I won't complain." Ash replied before eyeing Brandon who had been staring at him menacingly. "Can I help you?"

"I still find it hard to believe that this brat was the winner of the Indigo Conference." Brandon stated as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. Ash shrugged mentally as he realized that even though he had the adoration of so many people, earning the respect of such a well known trainer wouldn't be that easy.

"Well Brandon, the circuit has reached the point where the younger generation will begin to fill our spots. Some of us have overstayed our welcome." Spenser pointed out with a chuckle.

"You might have, but I plan on being around for years to come." Brandon went on.

"I won't plan to far out into the future Brandon. One of the young ones might sneak up on you and become the next Pyramid King."

"Hah, as if." Brandon shot back.

"Are they always like this?" Ash whispered to Max.

"Yup. Brandon just can't admit that he's getting old." Max replied with a snicker.

"What was that Max?" Brandon asked with a sharp glance, causing Max to flinch.

"N-Nothing sir." Max said nervously.

"That's what I thought." Brandon mumbled.

"Brandon, go ahead and fetch the student he came for." Spenser said, receiving a shrug from Brandon before he left. In the mean Ash, we've prepared an opponent for you at the Battle Dome as a treat for the students. Do you mind participating?"

"No, not at all. But most of my Pokemon are recovering right now, so I don't know if I'll be much a match for anyone at the moment." Ash replied.

"Not a problem."

**Battle Dome**

"It's not everyday I get to see a Conference Champion in action, so I brought out the best we've got!" Noland, the Factory Head bellowed with a laugh as he motioned to the wide variety of Pokemon he had set out before Ash.

Ash could only stare at the pack of thirty Pokemon that varied in shapes and sizes with bright eyes. There were Pokemon from every region standing before him, anxiously waiting to see who he would choose for his two on two battle with Tucker.

After sharing his situation and the fact that all of his Pokemon were in need of a rest after the Indigo Conference, Spenser had given Noland a call to bring over a number of Pokemon Ash to choose from. Their request for him to battle began to seem more like a demand since they weren't going to let him off the hook, although he was happy to comply.

"Aw Ash, you're so lucky!" Max exclaimed. "Noland never let's anyone use these Pokemon."

"Well these are top of the line Pokemon Max. Only an experienced trainer will be able to handle them on the battlefield." Noland replied as Ash continued to observe what choices he had.

"You know, I've never really used a rock type, so I think I'll go with this Rhyperior." Ash declared as he stepped toward the horned Pokemon who smiled proudly.

"And what about your second choice?"

"Let's see, think I'll go with…this Emboar." Ash said, watching as the Pokemon began to beat its chest triumphantly as though it had already won a match.

"So are you ready to begin?" Noland asked as he gave Ash two Pokeballs from a small cart behind him to recall Rhyperior and Emboar.

"Uh, hang on." Ash said as he looked around for Ivysaur who he found chatting with a group of the Pokemon Tucker had released along with Max's Kirlia.

"You don't mind if I leave Ivysuar here, do you?" Ash asked Noland.

"It's no trouble."

"Thank you." Ash said before hollering to Ivysaur. "Ivysaur, I don't want to hear about any trouble!"

"Saur, Ivysaur!" It replied.

"I hope so!" Ash replied before returning his gaze to Noland. "Alright, now I'm set."

* * *

The students of the Battle Academy within the Battle Frontier were quite lucky since their curriculum revolved around the multiple battle styles that were used in the Battle Frontier. Aside from the regular education they would receive in an Academy, they also have the opportunity of learning from each of the Frontier Brains.

Spenser specialized in teaching who to care for Pokemon to ensure that a high level of chemistry is developed between trainer and Pokemon. Brandon would teach the students about what sort of elements they should expect to meet while traveling and how to cope with them since he had experienced everything that nature could throw at him during his journey. Greta, the newest and youngest Frontier Brain, specialized in physical side of Pokemon trainer, instructing the students on the best methods to practice with their Pokemon.

Tucker taught the students to how to address the media to ensure that they can maintain a good image in the eye of the public if they were to join the professional circuit. Lucy wasn't much of a teacher unfortunately, but she was the student's favorite instructor to have a practice battle with, and Lucy warmly welcomed them. Noland, like Lucy, wasn't much a teacher, but he did absolutely nothing for the students. The Battle Factory did all the work. While Noland would spend his days working on his planes, students would go into the Battle Factory to practice using different Pokemon in order to gain a better understanding of each type.

And while all of the teachers that were available to the students were great, the battlefields were just as good. Each facility offered a different field to battle under different conditions to ensure that the trainers had the experience of varying fields. Next to the battlefield on the top floor of the Battle Tower, the battlefield of the Battle Dome was the largest stage available within the Battle Frontier, and that was where Ash would be battling.

The Battle Dome was simply one stadium that could hold a few thousands people around one raised battlefield that was lit by dozens of spotlights hanging from the ceiling. Down below the battlefield, Ash found himself staring at a man that was wearing an outfit that was easily the weirdest thing he had ever seen. Even though it was the Dome Ace Tucker, Ash just couldn't get over the crazy jumpsuit he was wearing with wings.

"Ash Ketchum, it's an honor to meet you!" He said as they shook hands with Ash who still wore a blank expression.

"Umm, back at cha." Ash said slowly. He was in the presence of a trainer who had been entered into the Hall of Fame.

"I understand that you just finished participating in the Indigo Conference yesterday, so we'll have a light battle although it will still be considered an exhibition match." Tucker explained before smiling. "It's for the students really. They don't get to see trainers outside of the Frontier Brains too often, so it's a real treat to see a Champion come to visit."

"I see." Ash said. "But don't go too easy on me."

"It may be a light battle Ash, but I do have a reputation to uphold." Tucker said before looking up when he heard the introductions begin. "I believe its time to begin. I'll see you on the top."

Ash gave him a nod and the two of them stepped back to their separate platforms that would take them up through the building to the battlefield above. Tucker gave Ash a thumbs up before his platform began to rise up through the tunnel in the ceiling.

If this was going to be an exhibition match, he couldn't take this as lightly as Tucker was. Exhibition matches would have no effect on his overall career, but they were key for winning votes with the public. Exhibition matches between popular trainers were shown in between Conferences, and almost seemed like a guarantee that this one would be shown as well. At the very least he would have to put on a show.

Taking in a deep breath, Ash felt his platform begin to rise after a few moments which made him look up excitedly. He had never entered a battle in this fashion, and it was by far the coolest thing he had done. At the end of the tunnel he was rising through, Ash could see it open up revealing the bright spotlights that were focusing on the area he would be entering through. The roar of the crowd, something that had been muffled by the closed tunnel had become clear to him now as his platform reached its destination.

"As a special treat, we got the Indigo Conference Champion visiting today to have an exhibition match against Tucker!" A student had taken on the job of announcing for the battle. Analyzing battles and announcing was one of the many supplementary courses offered as the Battle Academy, and most of the times students were given the opportunity to practice during a life broadcast such as this battle. "Despite being named Champion just yesterday, Ash Ketchum made the trip here for us, so let's give him a big round of applause!"

The students that filled up the surrounding stands gave their cheers for Ash. Looking around at the stands curiously, Ash felt rather odd since it felt as though everyone present was actually rooting for him to win this battle. He had thought that they would all be supporting Tucker considering the fact that they all knew Tucker.

"Ash!" A voice called out to him. Glancing over his shoulder, Ash found Max standing at the border of the battlefield, waving to him.

"What's up Max?" Ash asked as they waited for the referee to get onto the field.

"Did Tucker tell you that you're going to have a light battle with him?" Max asked, receiving nod from Ash.

"Yeah, he pretty nice." Ash stated with a small smile.

"Don't believe him!" Max exclaimed.

"What? Why?"

"He says that to everyone, including the students. In truth he's just going to crush you with all the strength he has." Max explained. "He's just one big bully, so everyone here wants you to win!"

Ash looked back at Tucker, feeling a chill run up his spine as he looked into the cold and intense stare he was receiving from Tucker. Even though Tucker said it was going to be a light battle, the atmosphere around him said he was taking this seriously.

"Just the way I like it." Ash said as he cracked his knuckles, a smile forming on his face. This was his chance to test himself against a Hall of Famer. Now was a chance to see how he measured against some of the best trainers.

"Trainers, are you ready to begin?" The referee asked, receiving a nod from both participants. "Alright then, this double battle is now cleared to begin!"

"Swampert, Houndoom, we have a battle today!" Tucker announced as he tossed two Pokeballs into the air, releasing his chosen partners.

"Rhyperior, Emboar! Let's go!" Ash said valiantly as he released the pair of borrowed Pokemon who gave their shouts as they appeared on the battlefield.

Studying the situation, Ash could see that he was at a disadvantage. That Swampert could potentially knock out both Rhyperior and Emboar. But at the same time Houndoom was in the same boat since it could easily be defeated by both of Ash's Pokemon. If he could take out Houndoom quickly, then he could overwhelm Swampert with a number advantage.

"Ash, I'll give you the first move!" Tucker shouted from across the field, motioning for him to attack.

"You're going to wish you hadn't." Ash replied as he recalled the move sets of Rhyperior and Emboar. "Rhyperior, use Rock Wrecker on Houndoom!"

Rhyperior gave a roar as it raised both its arms, concentrating on the space above its head where a gray orb took shape. It continued to grow in size for a few moments until it matched Rhyperior in size. Then the gray orb began to spasm as it gained the features of a large chunk of earth. Soon enough Rhyperior had a large silver stone floating about it which it hurled at its target with great force.

"Swampert, stop it with Strength!" Tucker shouted. Swampert silent flexed the muscles of its upper torso which expanded until Swampert was large and bulky. Then it jumped into the path of the Rock Wrecker attack and put out both of its arms to brace for impact. There was a loud slam the stone hit Swampert's hands, pushing it back just a few feet before Swampert raised it above its head. "Now send it right back!"

"Swamp!" It shouted as it threw the Rock Wrecker attack right back at the user who was frozen in place from the energy drain of using Rock Wrecker.

"Emboar, take care of it with Rock Smash!" Ash shouted. Emboar rushed forward at the attack and raised its fist to attack. Everyone including Tucker was impressed with the raw power of Emboar as it shattered the Rock Wrecker attack with one blow.

"Swampert, use Hydro Pump on Emboar! Houndoom, compliment it with Flamethrower!" Tucker ordered as he extended one arm as Swampert's massive muscles deflated back to their normal size. The two Pokemon launched their respective attacks which would normally cancel each other out, but instead the Flamethrower attack began to spiral around the Hydro Pump that would surely pummel Emboar. But at the same time he couldn't call for it to dodge the attack either. His immobile Rhyperior was also in the path of the attack.

'Man, Tucker set us up to make sure someone gets hit.' Ash exclaimed as he made a quick decision. "Emboar, block it using Flare Blitz!"

Emboar began to stamp its feet, creating a cloak of flames around its entire body to take on the Hydro Pump attack. When the torrent of water crashed into Emboar's shield, a plume of white clouds expanded quickly around Emboar as the water evaporated instantly.

"Stand strong Emboar!" Ash yelled before noticing that Rhyperior shifted a bit before stretching its arms. The drain from Rock Wrecker had faded and Rhyperior was ready for action. "Rhyperior, use Drill Run on Houndoom."

Rhyperior gave Ash a nod before diving into the field head first, rotating its body to shred through the earth with ease. Feeling the field quake slightly, Tucker quickly assumed what was approaching and gave a warning.

"Swampert, Houndoom, prepare yourselves!" He called out with just enough time for the Pokemon to leap out of the way as Rhyperior burst out of the ground in the spot they were previously located in. "Now take out Rhyperior with Hydro Pump Swampert!"

"Emboar, get Swampert with Flare Blitz now!" Ash shouted as all of the Pokemon that had been airborne for a few moments landed on the field. Swampert than cocked its head back to launch a second Hydro Pump, but before it could spew the water from its mouth it was rudely tackled from its side by Emboar. The sudden attack sent Swampert tumbling away while Houndoom was left alone against Rhyperior. "Alright Rhyperior, get with Thunder Fang!"

"Quick Houndoom, keep it away with Inferno!" Tucker shouted, calling for the most powerful fire attack Houndoom had in its arsenal. Houndoom snarled as it barred its fangs before unleashing a wave of blue flames that completely enveloped Rhyperior, getting a roar of pain from the Pokemon as it was halted from attack. "Now get away Houndoom!"

"Not so fast, Emboar get it with Rock Smash!" Ash shouted, refusing to let this opportunity go to waste.

"Swampert, use Hydro Pump to keep Emboar away!" Tucker ordered now that his water type partner had gotten back to its feet. Emboar leaped at Houndoom was trying to escape the bad situation with the intent of finishing it with this one blow, but as it neared its target a stream of water crashed into it sending it tumbling across the field toward Ash. "Now get Rhyperior as well!"

Rhyperior was pounded by the Hydro Pump as it was sent back to Ash as well. For the sake of protecting Houndoom, Swampert had sacrificed power to increase how quickly it could launch the attack, leaving both Emboar and Rhyperior with some extensive damage, but otherwise good enough to continue.

"Damn, even though we sprung the trap he turned it around on us." Ash muttered as Emboar rose up to its feet while Rhyperior remained on one knee, clearly fighting hard against the burn status that had been placed on it from the Inferno attack. He had fallen into a hole that had been dug in just a moment's a notice and it was going to be difficult to find a way out of this.

"Swampert, Houndoom, let's end this battle. Use Water Pulse and Inferno!" Tucker said as he raised his arms.

"We have to counter that. Rhyperior, use Rock Wrecker! Emboar, back it up with Flame Charge!" Ash commanded.

Swampert opened up its mouth to spit out a swirling blue sphere toward its opponent while Houndoom fired another wave of flames that surrounded the water type attack, setting it ablaze with blue fire. The combination of the two attacks created an electrical field around that only intensified the power of the attack.

Rhyperior created another Rock Wrecker attack with great haste before launching it forward with Emboar pursuing it from behind. Once it was close enough to touch the Rock Wrecker attack, the stone lip up with a cloak of flames just like what was surrounding Emboar who ignited the rock and then began to push the stone forward to add to its strength. It was all or nothing with this attack.

Tuckered studied the flaming Rock Wrecker attack, realizing that under better circumstances for Ash's Pokemon, this probably would've been enough to turn the tide of the battle. But with Rhyperior's strength being sapped up from its current status, the overall power of its Rock Wrecker attack had fallen to a point where it was almost useless. The attacks collided for just a few moments before the Rock Wrecker attack shattered, leaving Emboar to gasp before it was hit by Tucker's combination attack.

Emboar was ripped from the ground by the attack and sent spiraling toward Rhyperior with the Water Pulse/Inferno attack pushing against its stomach. Once Emboar crashed into Rhyperior, Tucker's attack exploded, enveloping the two Pokemon in blue flames as well as the electrical field that had been created by the two attacks. Ash closed his hands into tight fists as the Pokemon he was using gave their shouts of pain as the attack ate away their remaining health.

The flames died down eventually, revealing that both Pokemon had fallen onto their backs after being knocked unconscious.

"Both Rhyperior and Emboar are unable to battle. Tucker is the winner." The referee declared to the stunned crowd. Even Ash was speechless.

Just yesterday he had climbed the staircase to the top of a Conference, and today he received to the opportunity to see what waited beyond where he had been. He had never imagined that there would be such a large gap between himself and trainers in the Hall of Fame.

* * *

Down below the battlefield, Ash and Tucker had met together again to have a quick discussion which had been requested by Tucker.

"Man, you wrecked me." Ash stated as he scratched the back of his neck with a sigh.

"I was expecting a lot of you so I kind of went overboard. But I guess I set the bar a little too high considering you just finished Indigo Conference yesterday." Tucker replied.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Battling at the Conference for several days punishes both the Pokemon and the trainer Ash. You Pokemon are currently resting from all of the built up fatigue from battle after battle, and right now you're exhausted mentally." Tucker said as he pointed at Ash's forehead.

"How would I be exhausted mentally?" Ash asked, getting a chuckle from Tucker.

"It was reflected on how you battled against me. After excessively thinking day in and day out during the Indigo Conference, you relaxed and so did you battling style. You became very straightforward with all of your attacks and how you used both Emboar and Rhyperior." Tucker explained, causing Ash to look down in though as he recalled everything that had taken place during the battle. Perhaps he had been a bit simple with all of his approaches, leading to only one solid hit against Tucker.

Ash certainly didn't feel tired, but Tucker's reasoning not to mention that results of this battle was proof that he wasn't at his best at the moment. Maybe he would need a longer break than one night's sleep.

"This is exactly why most trainers take a few months off before heading off to another Conference. To make sure their minds and Pokemon are back into the shape for the next challenge." Tucker went on, receiving a nod from Ash who had actually been planning to immediately head off to next Conference he would be able to participate in. "It's good to see that you're allowing your Pokemon to rest rather than pushing them to continue. You've got the right mentality right now. Your Pokemon always come first."

"Right."

"Stay sharp Ash, I see a bright future ahead of you. And Spenser just sent me a call to send you outside. They're waiting for you."

"Alright, thanks for the battle Tucker." Ash said as he began to make his way toward the exit. "In a few years I'll be back for an official battle with you."

"I'll be looking out for you." Tucker said as he gave Ash a wave.

* * *

Once Ash exited the Battle Dome, he was greeted by Spenser who was seated alone on a bench outside beside the front door, quietly humming to himself.

"Ah, hello Ash." Spenser said, motioning for him to sit beside him.

"Where's the student I was supposed to pick up?" Ash asked as he looked around.

"They had to use the restroom, so they'll be here soon Ash." Spenser informed him. "I watched some of your battles from the Indigo Conference Ash, and I'd like to know...how do you see the field?"

"See the field? What do you mean?" Ash asked.

"Like, do things appear slower to you, or something to that effect?" Spenser explained.

"Yeah, from time to time I get into the zone I guess. Usually when I'm really hyped up about a battle that happens." Ash replied.

"Ah, but you can't reach the state at will?"

"I don't think so…" Ash replied.

"Hmm…" Spenser trailed off. Perhaps he was expecting too much from Ash. Even the best trainers couldn't enter a mental zone so early in their career at will. It was something that would take time an experience to gain control of, and there was no use trying to rush the development of this skill within Ash.

The doors to the Battle Dome opened, gaining Ash and Spenser's attention as a rather short female stepped out of the building with an Espeon trailing behind her. She was a lavender haired beauty with long bangs that covered her forehead and picture perfect skin. She wore a pair of long pants that matched the color of her hair with a white and lavender jacket with the two colors being divided by multiple yellow strips. As soon as she stepped out of the door she raised the collar of her jacket to protect her neck and shoved her hands into her jacket pockets. Noticing Spenser and Ash, she approached the two of them with a small smile.

"Ah, there she is." Spenser said as he gave her a wave while Ash tilted his head, observing the girl.

"Good evening Spenser." She said kindly.

"It's good to see you Anabel, although this could possibly be the last time I see you for quite some time." Spenser replied warmly.

"Don't worry Spenser, I'll come back and visit." She promised before leaning over a bit to look at Ash. "Aren't you Ash Ketchum?"

"Yup."

"Congratulations on winning in the Indigo Conference." She said with a warm smile.

"Thank you." Ash replied.

"My name is Anabel Coletta, I'm a senior here." She said, introducing herself. "So I'm assuming you're the person from Silph Co that will be taking me to Kanto?"

"Mhmm." Ash said with a nod.

"Then shall we get going?"

"Slow down Anabel, I need to speak with Ash for a moment." Spenser cut in. "I was told that he had an Ivysaur near the back of the Battle Dome. Go fetch it for him."

"Sure thing." She replied before motioning for her Espeon to follow her around the building.

"She's a kind hearted girl." Spenser began once he was sure she was out of ear shot.

"So let me guess, she's the best in the entire Academy by a long shot." Ash said, receiving another chuckle from Spenser. The fact that she was being taken out of high school and straight to the professional circuit could only mean that she was a once in a generation talent that could take over the professional circuit.

"No, she's not."

"What?!" Ash exclaimed loudly. "Then she has to at least be in the Top 10."

"Nope." Spenser said as he shook his head.

"Top 20?"

Spenser continued to shake his head, causing Ash to frown.

"Then why is she being signed onto the Silph's Co franchise straight out of high school?"

Spenser remained quiet for a few moments, taking in a deep breath before looking down at the walking stick he held.

"She's…special." Spenser replied slowly.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked.

"She has, an ability." Spenser stated.

"An ability? Like what?"

"I can't go into details because Silph Co refused to tell me everything, but I know that Anabel is different from the average trainer. She's very in tune with people and Pokemon." Spenser explained, causing Ash to look up in thought.

It seemed rather strange that Silph Co was making a move like this. It was clear now that they were trying to avoid having the media take notice of this, but they were also trying to keep the Battle Academy in the dark as well.

"What do you mean by 'in tune?'" Ash asked as he set his gaze on Spenser again.

"There's not much I can say Ash." Spenser replied. "She's a special child, and I'm sure you'll witness what she's capable of soon enough."

* * *

"It was very nice to have you visit for today Ash. The students enjoyed your battle against Tucker." Spenser said as gave Ash a wave. Spenser, Max, Ash and Anabel stood at the main entrance to the Battle Frontier with their respective Pokemon beside them, quietly wishing each other farewell as the sun began to set.

"I know I did!" Max exclaimed, causing Ash to chuckle nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"But I lost." Ash reasoned.

"And, you're the only person besides the other Frontier Brains to make Tucker use combination attacks." Max explained, getting a pair of raised eyebrows from Ash.

"Really?"

"What Max says is true Ash. Most people don't receive the honor of Tucker using combination attacks against them. It's proof that he was taking you seriously." Spenser added, causing Ash to look down in thought.

The Hall of Fame was still far away from him, but perhaps it wasn't as far as he had first imagined.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." Ash replied with a grin which Spenser and Max returned.

"So are you ready to go?" Anabel asked, receiving a nod from Ash.

"Let's move, our flight leaves pretty soon anyway, not to mention it keeps getting colder out." Ash said before exhaling to show the fog his breath created.

"So long Spenser, I'll drop by to visit whenever I can." Anabel said as she and Ash began to move away, giving the older man a wave which he returned.

"Good luck in the professional circuit you two. I'll be looking out for both of you!" Max shouted as he waved both his arms.

"See ya!" Ash hollered as the distance between the two groups became too large for them to continue speaking to one another.

Soon enough the two of them were walking along a dirt pathway that would take them back to the airport as the skies darkened above them. Ash couldn't think of something to spark any conversation between them. He was much more focused on trying to observe Anabel as she silently walked beside him.

What made her so special?

* * *

A/N

Alright, now we've got things going in terms of actual content for the story. Anabel is the mystery person Ash came to Hoenn to get although I'm pretty sure the chapter title gave that away. There's a few things I want to say about her right now to straighten this out. She is not the Frontier Brain of the Battle Tower. Right now she is just a green trainer in need of experience and in possession of some strange ability that we'll begin to explore.

This chapter I had a bit of trouble with because I was trying to fit a lot of stuff into it. Portraying Anabel properly is kind of tricky if you ask me based on the fact that she only got a grand total of two episodes in the anime and her dialogue in the games is completely useless. But I've been rewatching the episodes she was in to at the very least get an idea of what she's like.

To those of you who are a bit surprised with Ash getting absolutely crushed by Tucker, there were a number of handicaps on Ash that made him easy prey for Tucker. He was using two Pokemon he's never used. The day before he had been battling at a very high level for several days so obviously he's going through a cool down period. Plus, I needed to bring him back down to earth considering he still has a ways to go before he can even take a sniff at the title of Pokemon Master. He's become a star at the point, but the Hall of Fame still sits above him. And then there are trainers even beyond that like Frontier Brains and the Elite Four. Just food for thought.

And if anyone has an opinion to share about Anabel's last name, please tell me. I had a very hard time trying to figure out what was a fitting last name for her, so if you have something to say, don't be afraid to tell me.

I want to apologize for taking so long with the update. My new schedule has been pretty hectic so far so I haven't had much time to write. Hopefully I'll adjust to it this week and get back to work again.

Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, and hopefully the next update won't take quite as long as this one did.


	12. The New Recruit

**Part 12 **

**June 2nd**

Ash glanced across the center isle of the private jet he and Anabel were seated in on a straight trip to Kanto. The only thing on his mind at the moment was what Spenser had told him before they left the Battle Frontier.

_'She's a very special child…'_

On the opposite side of the isle, Anabel was located in the seat next to the window with her Espeon resting on her lap, snoozing peacefully. She wasn't the best trainer in her Academy. She didn't have the presence of a trainer that would pose a threat. She came across as nothing more than a teenage girl.

What made her so special that Silph Co would begin planning their next moves as an organization around her?

Ash began to message his temples in order to relax since the sheer number of questions that continued to form in his head was beginning to overwhelm him. Usually he wouldn't make such as fuss about something like this, but he was just too curious. He had to know what was going on since it appeared as though it would be affecting him in the future too.

"Hey there." Ash said with a wave, causing Anabel to jump as he neared her. She had been lost in her own thoughts and completely unaware of the fact that Ash was now standing in the isle, looming over her. Anabel gave hima small nod before motioning to the empty seat beside her which Ash nervously took a seat in. "So, um, are you happy that you're…leaving school?"

Ash face palmed mentally, realizing that poor planning had left to him asking a question that was stupid and unnecessary.

Anabel took a moment to observe the yellow aura that surrounded Ash as he waited for a reply. He clearly wanted to know something, but it was obvious that he had never tried to get information out of someone discreetly. It's a good think Ash was such a good trainer, he'd never make it as an interrogator.

"Well, I'm probably just as happy as any other graduate." She replied after a moment of silence.

"And, are you looking forward to entering the professional circuit?" Ash continued.

"I'm not really sure." Anabel replied as she looked down at her Espeon, admiring its lilac fur.

"Why's that?"

"Well I've never been that good at battling." She explained. "I'm not really sure why Silph Co is signing me since I'm no where near as good as you."

Anabel glanced at Ash, noticing that the yellow aura that had been surrounding him darkened a bit as the looked up in thought.

'Hmm, if she's not a good trainer, then Silph Co isn't signing her to become a trainer.' Ash said to himself before setting his gaze on Anabel again. "Being a Pokemon trainer isn't all the professional circuit has to offer."

"Really?" Anabel said as she gave him a confused look.

"Yeah. Even if you're not that much of a trainer, the professional circuit is probably the easiest way to figure out where you fit in."

"How so?" Anabel asked as she looked up at him.

"Well while you're traveling around any region, you're bound to get exposed to all kinds of professions involving Pokemon. Even if you're not much of a trainer, going on a journey is the quickest way to find your calling if you ask me." Ash explained. Anabel remained silent as she took in this information. It seemed too simple for someone like her to be able to find where she belongs with such ease. "The only requirement is that you love Pokemon from the bottom of your heart."

"I do." Anabel said earnestly before setting her gaze back onto her Espeon. "Espeon knows that I love her."

"I'm sure it does." Ash agreed.

"She." Anabel stated.

"She?" Ash repeated.

"You called Espeon an 'it'. My Espeon is female and she prefers to be addressed as such." Anabel explained.

"How do you know that?" Ash asked. To understand something as specific as that from a Pokemon, they must have a very close connection going all the way back to Anabel's childhood.

"She said so." Anabel replied, only adding to the questions marks that were forming above Ash's head. Her Espeon told her that it prefers being addressed as a girl…

Ash could only wonder if Anabel had been dropped on her head as a baby.

"Did you develop some sort of code to understand each other?" Ash asked as he gave Anabel a funny look.

"No, she speaks in plain English, just like all Pokemon." Anabel replied, this statement being enough for Ash to realize what was going on here.

"So you…can understand what Pokemon are saying?" Ash asked skeptically.

"Mhmm." She replied with a slow nod.

"I see, well I'm going to need you to prove this." Ash said as he detached Ivysaur's Pokeball from his belt and released the Pokemon contained within. "Ivysaur, quick say something."

Ivysaur could only give Ash a confused stare before glancing at Anabel, noticing that they had company.

"Saur, Ivysaur." It said, causing Anabel's cheeks to turn bright pink.

"Now tell me what Ivysaur just said."

'"Ash, why can't you just pick one girl and stick with her?' That's what Ivysaur said." Anabel responded, causing Ash to turn to Ivysaur.

"What do you mean? I already have a girlfriend-" Ash began before noticing that Ivysaur's gaze was fixated on Anabel. "Wait a second, is that what you said Ivysaur?"

Ivysaur only responded with a slow nod, causing Ash to turn back to Anabel as well with a dumbfounded stare. She could really understand Pokemon despite the language barrier not even the best experts could decipher.

* * *

After their short conversation on the plane, Ash came to a suitable conclusion that fit exactly why Anabel was being pulled straight out of high school. She could understand Pokemon, and that could only mean that Silph Co was aiming to spearhead the research in Pokemon translation. If Anabel proved to be the key in learning how to understand Pokemon and Silph Co was credited for the discovery, they would be remembered for decades, centuries, even millenniums to come.

The company would be remembered as the people who brought humans yet another step closer to understanding the origin of Pokemon.

Ash couldn't help but grin at the thought of how what it would be like being able to communicate with his Pokemon. He knew that they could understand him clearly, but he could only understand Pikachu to an extent. Beyond that, he was assuming what their answers were based on body language. If he could actually understand everything they were saying, he could only think of the possibilities.

He could finally get proper input from his Pokemon about his training methods and if they were comfortable with it. Maybe they could even give their opinions during a battle. It could lead to both improvements in training and battle tactics now that trainers could use the viewpoint of the Pokemon. It was an exciting thought.

**Saffron City**

Ash gave a rather loud yawn after the flight attendant had awakened him. Ash stretched a bit after rising from his seat, then he retrieved his backpack from the compartment above his head.

They had rushed back to Kanto with this flight, leaving Hoenn late in the night yesterday and arriving in Kanto early in the afternoon. Ash had fallen asleep for most if not all of the ride, but Anabel just couldn't fall asleep. She had never left the Hoenn Region before, in fact she had spent a majority of her life living on the island where the Battle Frontier was located.

She wasn't exactly sure what to expect heading to a new region, not to mention she was being taken in by a major corporation. She would probably have all sorts of expectations to meet considering the fact that they had two franchise trainers. Anabel frowned a bit as she rose from her seat to collect her backpack from the upper compartment as well.

How was she, a talent less trainer, supposed to be just as impressive as the likes of Ash Ketchum? He was a rookie trainer who became the Indigo Conference Champion at the age of nineteen. There was no way she could ever be as good as him.

_'It's a good way to figure out exactly where you fit in.'_

Anabel sighed inwardly as she removed her coat, glancing down the isle at Ash who was waiting for the pilot to open up the exit to the cabin. Even though he was the Champion, he was so easy going. Maybe she was making this harder than it truly was.

All she could do for now was sit back and wait for this new world to unfold around her.

"Come on Anabel." Ash called out, snapping her out of her daze. The pilot had opened up the door, allowing them to step off the plan onto a small staircase that would take them down to the runway.

Anabel quickly folded her jacket and threw her bag over her shoulders before following Ash off the plane with her Espeon following. Anabel could only sigh with relief as she was greeted by the warm air that she preferred over the colder temperatures that Hoenn was experiencing.

"I take it you prefer the summer." Ash said, receiving a nod from Anabel.

"Hey!" Someone called out to them from down below. Scanning the runway, Ash spotted Mindy waiting for them on the ground, waving at them to gain their attention.

"Mindy." Ash exclaimed as he quickly went down the staircase to greet her.

"Did you enjoy the flight?" She asked as she looked up at Anabel who took her time coming down the stairs unlike Ash.

"It was alright." Ash replied as Anabel reached the bottom of the staircase. Mindy then began to circle around the girl, taking in every physical detail she could about her within thirty seconds.

Anabel was quite a beauty, but Mindy couldn't help but notice a number of things about her that would delay the plans surrounding her. She was noticeably skinny and frail, as though she was doll that was meant to be kept on a shelf. For her to fulfill the purpose they had in mind, she would have to toughen up considerably first.

"And you must be Anabel." Mindy said as she took Anabel's hand and began to shake it with a kind smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you. We've been looking forward to your arrival for quite some time now."

Anabel could only tilt her head in reply.

"Don't worry about any living arrangements; we have everything set for you right now. All we need you to do right now is focus on adjusting to your new surroundings." Mindy went on before motioning for the two of them follow her. "Now follow me, we don't have much time before the party begins."

"Wait, what party?" Ash asked.

"The party for you of course Ash. Every franchise throws a party for a trainer on their roster that manages to win a Conference Championship." Mindy explained. "Think of this as a 'thank you' from the entire company for the effort you and your Pokemon put in this past year."

**Silph Co**

"This doesn't exactly look like a place for a party Mindy." Ash commented as he, Mindy and Anabel stood in one of the numerous gardens within the massive building that were used mainly to examine how Pokemon interact with their surroundings.

"I know that Ash. This area has been reserved strictly for your Pokemon." Mindy replied. "After all of the hard work both you and your Pokemon put in at the Indigo Conference, we want to make sure that all of you are well rested before you head out again."

"Wow, how thoughtful." Ash said as he observed the area. It was the perfect place for all of his worn out Pokemon to rest for a period of time. There was a small pond near the middle of the garden and numerous trees that had ripened fruit ready to be plucked.

"I'm sure all of them will enjoy themselves here." Mindy said as she encouraged Ash to release all of his Pokemon which he had collected upon entering Silph Co. "Plus, I'm sure Anabel would like to meet all of your Pokemon as well."

"Right, she's only met Ivysaur so far." Ash said as he began to detach the Pokeballs from his belt, tossing them into the air one by one. Soon enough all eleven of his Pokemon were standing before him, still holding they appearance they had during the ceremony on Indigo Plateau. All the damage and fatigue that had built up over the course of the competition was still fading. "Hey guys."

They all replied with tired groans as they immediately flopped down onto grass. Anabel tilted her head as she studied each of the Pokemon on Ash's team, taking note of the heavy gray aura that surrounded each of his Pokemon. They were exhausted in every way possible and in need of pure rest and relaxation.

"I know you guys are all tired to so I won't talk for too long. This entire area has been reserved just for you guys to rest." Ash explained as they all looked up at him lazily. "Each and every one of you was absolutely amazing at the Indigo Conference. Even if you feel like you didn't play a major part in it, every bit of effort from all of you counts. So rest up guys, you earned it."

All of them voiced their thanks before separating to find a spot to sit back and relax.

"Sorry Anabel, maybe when we come back they'll be feeling better." Ash said as he turned to the girl who had gone unnoticed by nearly his entire team.

"It's alright-" Anabel began, but Mindy interrupted her by clapping her hands together.

"The party has already begun." Mindy interjected. "There are a number of tasks we have to complete, so we must get going right now."

**Basement**

Ash felt as though he was a small child as he admired glittering chandeliers that were hanging from the ceiling. The stylish curtains that hung on the walls. The tables that were all lit by scented candles. The plush dining room seats. The extravagant buffet that had been set up on the far side of the room. All of this had been set up for he and his Pokemon.

"Wow." Anabel exclaimed softly as observed the party that had been put together for Ash. It was absolutely fabulous. But then again there was no reason to expect anything less for someone that was now gaining popularity on a global scale.

"Ah, our guest of honor has arrived!" One of the attendants announced as Ash, Mindy and Anabel entered the room. All of the clamor had come to am immediate halt as the eyes of all of the guests turned to the entrance of the room where Ash was standing. Once they all caught sight of him, they began to applaud and whistle for him.

"Awesome." Ash said as he beamed with delight.

"Excuse me Mr Ketchum." An attendant had approached Ash and Anabel, getting the attention of the duo. "The entire event has been on hold while we waited for your arrival. The CEO's of Silph Co would like to begin the program before it gets too late."

Ash and Anabel were then led to a table that was directly in front of the stage that had been prepared for the members if Silph Co that would be speaking. Upon arriving at the table, Ash and Anabel were greeted by none other than Leo.

"It's good to see that ya finally made it." He said with a grin as he motioned for the two of them to take a seat.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world." Ash replied as he took a seat beside Leo who leaned forward a bit to look at Anabel who became a bit intimidated by the deep yellow aura that appeared around him.

"You must be Anabel." He said, receiving a slow nod from the lavender haired girl. "It's a pleasure to meet ya. Name's Leo. The boss will be comin' around some time soon to talk with you."

"The boss?" Anabel said.

"Yeah, our boss." Ash began. "Anytime someone is signed onto the franchise he meets with them to negotiate your contract and determine how you'll start your journey."

"I have to do all of that?" Anabel exclaimed, her surprise gaining a level of concern from Leo.

"Are you seventeen or eighteen Anabel?" Leo asked.

"Seventeen." She replied.

"I see. Usually when a franchise signs someone they're already grown." Leo explained.

"So what does this mean for me?" Anabel asked as she turned to Ash.

"Well you're still considered a minor." Ash explained. "Unless Silph Co can get into contact with someone from your family, they will have full control over what sort of contract they will offer you."

"Is that a bad thing?" Anabel asked as she looked at Ash.

"Of course. They're in full control of how long your contract lasts and how much money you'll be making with it. If you have no say in what you're working for it can-" Ash trailed off as he looked into Anabel's eyes, realizing that she still had the eyes of a child.

She was only seventeen, lacking any experience in the world outside of the Battle Academy. She had seen all of glamour of the professional circuit, but there was a lot of business that took place in the dark in order to get things done.

"Don't you have any family that Silph Co can get into contact with?" Ash asked.

"…No." Anabel said after a pause. "But they already asked me about that over the phone while I was still in Hoenn."

"They knew that already?" Ash said as he looked toward Leo who only shrugged in reply. 'Her ability to talk to Pokemon is really important, but would Silph Co really take advantage of her by signing her while she's still a minor?'

One of the CEO's of Silph Co stood up on the stage, clearing his throat in order to gain the attention of all of the guests who had been finding the seat that had been reserved for them.

"Good evening everyone. It's good to see everyone here as we celebrate an outstanding accomplishment of one of our franchise trainers." He began. "Not too many franchises have the honor of having a Champion on their roster. But for Silph Co, we have been fortunate enough to receive two. But tonight we'll be focusing on the youngest trainer on our roster. Ash Ketchum."

The well dressed man on the stage motioned toward the table in front of him where Ash was seated. The guests applauded once again as Ash rose from his seat, giving them a quick wave before sitting again.

"This young man was one of the greatest prospects in the college circuit who immediately captured our attention as someone that could become a Champion. Little did we know that were signing a trainer that would immediately embrace stardom and become a Conference Champion in his first year in the professional circuit." The speaker continued. "Not only has Ash Ketchum become an important piece to the future of this franchise, but he is also providing us with the means with increase the speed of our latest project. And for that Ash, we thank you from the bottom of our hearts."

Ash returned the smile the speaker had sent his way as he placed an arm on the table to lean forward.

"It's not often a franchise finds such rare young talent, so we hope that you continue to work alongside us Ash for years to come." The speaker concluded, earning a round of applause from everyone that had been in attendance. "Is there anything that someone in the audience would like to add?"

The first person to rise up and volunteer themselves was the man seated beside Ash.

"I've got a few things to say." Leo said as he raised one hand. Anabel glanced at Leo, raising her eyebrows a bit when she noticed the yellow aura he had around him had become a bright green.

"Please, come up here and share them." The speaker said as he moved aside for Leo to take his place behind the podium. Leo looked out at the crowd for a bit, then he focused directly on Ash.

"Now I'm sure all of ya here know me, right? Leo Lamar Lovell, Triple L. The first guy that showed up way before this kid and carried the whole damn organization on his back!" Leo began as he pointed an accusing finger at Ash as though he had done something wrong.

As Leo began his rant on stage, Mindy approached Ash's table where she tapped Anabel on her shoulder to gain her attention. Mindy then whispered for the girl to follow her to the back of the room where a man was waiting for them.

"Just cause' this kid is young ya'll think you can just kick me to the curb? Imma two time Champion! Two!" Leo proclaimed as Anabel and Mindy moved to the back of the room slowly.

"Is this supposed to happen?" Anabel asked Mindy who only sighed as her aura became a light pink.

"No." She replied. "Leo's just jumping to conclusions like he normally does. He's a bit of a knucklehead and he's having trouble adjusting to the fact that Ash is joining him in the spotlight. But at some point I think he'll learn to coexist with Ash here at Silph Co."

Reaching buffet that had been set up at the back of the room, Anabel noticed that there was a tall man seated at an empty table of the waiting for them with an orange-yellow color surrounding him. He was dressed for the occasion in a suit, and his long straggly hair was gelled back. As they neared him, Anabel began to noticed the scars that on his face. There was one straight across his left cheek. Another on that started at his forehead and traveled down the side of his nose.

"Ah Mindy." He said as they neared him. "Remind me to have a discussion with Leo tomorrow."

"Sure thing." Mindy said with a nod before gesturing for Anabel to step forward.

"And you must be Anabel." He said as he turned in his seat to rise to his feet. It was then Anabel noticed that he needed the assistance of a cane to stand up. He appeared to be around his early forties, so she couldn't think of a reason for him to be this beaten up.

"Yes." Anabel replied softly as she struggled to look at him directly in the eyes. It was hard not to let her eyes wander around his face observing the scars he had.

"Oh, don't let these bother you." He said as he motioned to his old wounds with a warm smile. "I don't care if you stare. At one point or another you'll get use to them. Right Mindy?"

"Yes sir." She said before turning to Anabel. "Anabel, this is the current president of Silph Co."

Anabel looked toward him again and turned red with embarrassment when she realized that she had failed to recognize the man that had called her numerous times while she was in still in Hoenn.

"My name is Riley." He said, introducing himself as he extended a hand toward her. "It's nice to finally meet you in person Anabel."

"It's nice to meet you too." She replied nervously as they shook hands. "Right now Silph Co is very busy, so I was hoping we could negotiate a contract for you right now put you to work soon."

* * *

After Leo's rant, dozens of people that were members of Silph Co came to thank him personally for his effort at the Indigo Conference. Every attempt he made to get away ended with someone else finding him, even when he tried to hide in the bathroom. And the worst part of it all was that he still hadn't eaten yet.

Ash gave a sigh of relief as he arrived at buffet table, glad to see that there were still a number of the dishes that hadn't been cleaned out by the guests already.

"I must say Ash, I was quite impressed with your performance at the Indigo Conference." The person beside Ash said.

"Oh thank you-" Ash froze mid-sentence as he looked at the person who stood beside him, recognizing the man who had been all over national television the last time Ash had seen him several years ago.

Narrowing his eyes, Ash took a step back from the man that sported a full head of pale green hair. Ash only received a crooked smile from the man in return.

"What are you doing here Lawrence?" Ash asked as he gave him a narrow glance.

Formally known as Lawrence III, this man was supposed to be rotting in prison for attempting to capture the Legendary Birds. Nearly ten years Lawrence had tried to capture Zapdos, Moltres and Articuno, and he would've been successful if Silph Co hadn't intervened, allowing the Birds to escape. Lawrence was then handed over to the authorities and thrown in jail, but it appeared as though he had been released. Who would do something like that?

"Well I guess it was too much to expect a warm welcome if I were to attend this party." Lawrence muttered.

"How did you even get in here? It's invitation only." Ash exclaimed. Lawrence remained silent as he pulled out the small invitation that had been set out to all that were attendance.

"I believe your boss sent me one of these just so that we could speak to each other in person." Lawrence explained as he waved the invitation in front of Ash's face.

Ash gave Lawrence a hard stare as he recalled the story that he had been told about the battle between Silph Co and Lawrence years ago. Lawrence was the reason why Riley received so many injuries during the battle, injuries that left permanent damage to the man's body.

"That still doesn't explain what you're doing here. Or how did you get out prison?" Ash questioned him.

"Ash, I've changed my ways. I'm no longer the man you remember." Lawrence assured him.

"It's going to take a lot more than that to convince me that you're not a criminal." Ash went on as he pointed at Lawrence.

"Ash, there's no need to make a scene are your own party." Someone stated from behind Lawrence, gaining the attention of both of them. Behind Lawrence stood Riley who had placed a hand on Lawrence's shoulder to end the discussion between the two of them. "If you don't mind Ash, I'd like to speak to Lawrence alone for a bit."

"Sure." Ash said as he gave Lawrence one last glance before leaving the two of them to retrieve a plate. Unfortunately, as he looked around at the buffet that had been laid out, he just couldn't find his appetite.

There were just too many things that seemed out of place. Silph Co signing minors. Criminals showing up outside of prison. Something was definitely up.

"Hey Ash." Mindy called out to him from a table that was pretty close to the buffet table. She and Anabel were seated alone at the table, waving for him to come join them.

"Mindy, is there any reason Lawrence is out of prison?" Ash asked as he took a seat beside them.

"He's been out of prison for over a year now." Mindy stated, causing Ash to give her an incredulous look.

"For real?"

"Yes. His release was a bit unexpected, and of course Silph Co has been against this decision. But League hasn't given us any sort of response as to why he's been released." Mindy said as the three of them glanced at the two men who were holding a quiet discussion.

"So how can we be sure that Lawrence has really changed?"

"I'm positive that a number of people have been monitoring him closely. If he was plotting anything, someone would know." Mindy explained.

"Still…" Ash mumbled. "Something about all of this just doesn't feel right."

"Well I do have some information that will help you take your mind off of it." Mindy said, causing Ash to perk up.

"Did you guys approve my flight to Sinnoh?" Ash asked hopefully.

"Um, no." Mindy replied, receiving a groan from Ash as he leaned back in his seat.

"Then what is it?"

"We have a job for you to do during your year off." Mindy began as Anabel became rather rigid in her seat.

"Seriously? I was planning to go to Sinnoh to see the Grand Festival." Ash said, although the real focus of that trip was to see Dawn more than anything else.

"I'm sorry Ash, but you are working for us. You're not only a trainer for Silph Co, but a member of our organization. We expect more from you than just winning Pokemon battles." Mindy explained. "As of right now the company as a whole is working toward one common goal, and this project requires that you take part as well."

"What do I have to do?" Ash asked reluctantly.

"You have the more important job of them all Ash. We want you to train Anabel."

Ash could only raise his eyebrows at this.

* * *

A/N

So now we're beginning to get a glimpse of where this story is headed. This is where it all begins, so buckle up for the ride. Few things I want to clarify early on to get rid of any misunderstandings.

Lawrence III from Pokemon 2000. He still attempted to captured the Birds, but instead of Ash interfering, Silph Co did and he was thrown in prison for several years.

Riley. Don't mistake him for the Riley on Iron Island, this guy is sort of an OC. Sort of. I can't say much right now...

Anabel. I'm still working out the rough edges with her. I don't have much to work with, so I'm basically building her from scratch right now while trying to maintain some of what she had in the anime such as her ability to understand Pokemon and so on. Also I want to point out that the colored auras she's seeing around everyone relates to her ability of empathy. She's reading their emotions based on the color of their auras.

So once again I have to apologize for taking a while this update. I promised to be regular, but I've been having some motivation issues again. I wasted over a week this time, but I'm finally back on track...I hope. Just so that you all know for the future, I'll go through a period of time where I accomplishing absolutely nothing, and then there will be times where I'll be cranking out chapters in record time.

Until next time guys!


End file.
